Jade Angel
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Erika Potter is killed by Vernon in a drunken stupor, only to be sent back from heaven by an irate seraph. Distraught, Erika decides enough is enough and returns to a hobby she was forced to give up in exchange for magic... ballet. Little does she know that her passion for dancing will lead her to America, and into the hands of a certain crossroads demon...and a pair of brothers.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly ordinary night when everything changed.

Erika Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, had just gone to sleep when Vernon, dead drunk and more than a little incoherent, walked into her room quieter than she ever would have believed possible...and took a pillow to her face.

Erika woke up with a start. Fighting like a mad woman to get free of the smothering hands, but the last thing she would remember of that night was the sight of the clock on her dresser...it read ten minutes to midnight.

Erika didn't know where she was, only that for the first time in her life she felt...safe. Wanted. Loved.

"Oh my poor baby. How could he had left you _there_ when we specifically stated not to do so under pain of death!" said a woman. She sounded very upset. Erika blinked. She had only heard that voice once, and it had been screaming at the time.

"When that bastard dies I am so going to make him suffer for leaving you with them," said another rather venomously. Again, she only vaguely recognized the voice.

Erika leaned back from the embrace and her eyes bulged.

"Mum? Dad?" she whispered in shock.

Lily was hugging her daughter rather tightly. Erika could feel the tears on her clothes.

"Hey sweetie. I'm so sorry we weren't able to protect you from all that. If only we'd chosen Sirius, or Remus..." said James Potter. He ruffled her hair affectionately.

"But... how is this possible?"

"That fat pig Vernon, may he rot in the pit for eternity, killed you," explained Lily.

"So that wasn't a dream. I really died?" said Erika. For someone who crossed over she was surprisingly calm.

"I'm afraid so sweetie. On the plus side, you'll never have to deal with a Malfoy again!" said James with false cheer.

"And we can finally see you perform instead of having to watch it second hand," said Lily.

Out of all the things Petunia had taught her daughter, she had been surprised then happy that her sister had at least bonded with Erika over ballet. Lily had never cared for it, but the mere fact that Petunia had taken Erika to lessons had made things just a little more tolerable than it could have been for her daughter.

It was one of the few things that could get Petunia's approval, and she had been quite disappointed when Erika had forgone the lessons in favor of magic.

Erika felt like she was finally home in that brief moment with her parents. James and Lily were absolutely _furious_ with Dumbledore for his inability to keep her even remotely safe while she tried to learn magic...and when Erika expressed a desire to go muggle and abandon her schooling at Hogwarts altogether, she was surprised her father agreed that it would have been better for her.

Lily wanted her to retake dance lessons. There was no reason to let such talent go to waste, and Erika had the talent (and the flexibility) for it.

Erika wished it could be like this forever. She never wanted to go back to her life again... her life was full of nothing but pain, and this was the best she had ever felt.

But the universe was a cruel bitch who loved to screw with her.

Erika was forcefully taken from her parents, who looked very angry at the intrusion...before she saw a spark of fear in their eyes when they realized who it was.

She saw a glimpse of wings and realized it had to be an angel.

"_I don't know how you managed to slip up here, but you're going back whether you like it or not! I am not allowing some slip of a _human_ ruin my day just because you didn't like the prophecy!"_ said the angel annoyed.

Erika saw golden gates, and realized with horror that she was being thrown out of heaven. She fought like mad to avoid being kicked out, but the angel had a stronger grip than she thought. She caught a glimpse of cold, cruel eyes before she felt herself fall. She heard the angel tell the gate keeper that until she killed the warlock she wasn't allowed back in.

And it was thanks to the gate keeper's reply that she knew the name of the angel who had cast her out.

Zachariah.

It was midnight when Erika took that first gasp of air since the attack, and the first thing she did was curl up her knees and cry.

She had found peace. She had been with her parents and she no longer had to fight and that damn angel had taken it all away. All because of some prophecy he claimed she needed to complete?

The next morning, Vernon's eyes almost did a double take when she left the room, but he clearly believed that the 'death' of his unwanted houseguest had been a drunken hallucination. They didn't speak a word, but Erika would later jam the door with some old nails that night just in case he tried to repeat it.

A few days later she found that his actions had an unexpected side effect...her scar, which had plagued her for years, was an angry red color and actually looked like it was healing over. Closer inspection of the pillow Vernon had smothered her with revealed a foul black sludge that refused to come out.

So his actions had removed whatever connection she had to Voldemort? Erika didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified.

She settled on indifference, though for the next two days she refused to leave the house, despite the A/C being broken.

Erika thought long and hard about what her life had been like and came to an uncomfortable conclusion.

Magic had screwed her life up. Badly. It simply wasn't worth learning how to use her magical core if all it gave her was pain and sorrow. Unfortunately she couldn't leave Privet Drive that easily. She had noticed the watchers yesterday and suddenly all those invites for tea became very suspicious indeed from the seemingly innocent Mrs. Figg.

Besides, it would take too long for her to reach London and to her Trust Vault from Surrey. Better to wait for a chance to catch the Knight Bus without anyone being suspicious from the Weasly house than trying to do so when everyone was watching her.

A few days later Dudley had a run-in with a couple of dementors and only barely managed to get away thanks to the fact her watchers actually got off their asses and saved him. Her uncle couldn't blame this on her, because she had been staying in her room quietly making a list of things she could and couldn't do once she had access to her converted vault contents and what she would need in order to live on her own until she was old enough to leave the country without suspicion. Outside of making sure Hedwig knew the general plan (which was to wait with Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw she had chatted to once before the Yule ball last year) until she had found a place or someone who could keep the wizards off her ass until Voldemort was no longer her problem to deal with.

She didn't know what prophecy that angel had mentioned was, but she could guess. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of acting as his pawn when she had her own life to live, heaven be damned!

So she prepared...and in the meantime she got back into her old stretching exercises from ballet.

Petunia caught her at it once, but when she went to tell Petunia what she was doing her aunt didn't say a word as she closed the door.

However Erika noticed that her aunt actually left her more food than usual and even allowed her longer shower times. Dudley never came in to drag her out again.

* * *

Erika hated Grimmauld Place more than Privet Drive, as bizarre as it seemed. She had at least made a strong enough impression with her 'rescuers' when she nearly brained Moody with the baseball bat left over from Dudley's ill-fated attempts to try his luck at the sport.

The fact she had brought it with her as incentive to leave her the hell alone, more so. Three seconds of Erika's scathing tongue lashing for her now-_former_ friends and the fact she seemed far too happy to hit them with the metal bat had been the best way to secure her own room...one which to her delight had a window that lead into the back yard.

She used that as a way out of the house one night to see how far it was to London.

The answer? Less than two hours walk, according to the Google Earth map she used. Less than that, if she ran.

Sirius seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on with her. That she planned to run away and not come back.

He recognized the signs pretty fast, considering he had the same ones when he was sixteen. He said nothing, but if Erika found an obscure book to summon beasts most people would consider evil under her pillow one night, she kept her mouth shut.

Because of her new anti-social outlook (she blamed Cedric's death, so the 'adults', barring Sirius of course, didn't question it) everyone more or less kept their distance.

Everyone except Fred and George.

"So little sister..." started Fred.

"When are you planning your big escape?" asked George.

Erika's eyes grew guarded. But her posture was relaxed. The twins had cornered her in a secluded portion of the Black Family Library, far away from any prying ears and after they had cast several charms against the adults hearing them. Not that they could, considering they were in a meeting at the moment. The fact she hadn't reached for her now ever-present bat spoke volumes about how she felt about them.

"What makes you think I'm leaving?"

"Dear little sister..."

"Did you think Sirius was the only who recognized the signs of teenaged rebellion?" finished George with a grin.

"So when were you planning to go?" continued Fred.

"Soon."

"We can help with the distraction," offered George.

"As glad as I am to hear that, the last thing I need is for the adults to realize that you helped me. And the less you know about where I'm heading or plan to hide, the better."

"Can we at least get a hint?"

"Let's just say I plan to get back into a hobby that I was forced to go to the wayside because I thought magic would actually make my life better, instead of making it worse."

Seeing their surprised faces, it was clear they didn't know she had a hobby before Hogwarts.

"But... what I could use is some help with keeping people from finding me once I'm out of here. And getting a passport, one for the muggle world."

"We might know a few people who can get a passport..." said Fred.

"But how are you planning to leave England?" asked George.

"Fly of course. Shouldn't be too difficult."

Of course things weren't as easy as she would have thought. Getting a passport took the better part of a week, and even then she had difficulty hiding what she had planned from the increasingly nosy Molly Weasley.

Fortunately there was an easy way to hide it. She used it as a bookmark in something muggle that Hermione wouldn't touch out of principle.

Erika had learned rather fast that Hermione hated fantasy novels, especially once she found out that most of the genre couldn't be applied to her new found magical powers.

She however liked it because it was something she wasn't allowed to read at home. A forbidden pleasure as it were. And she loved _Lord of the Rings_.

Some rather dense relative had given Dudley the entire set, all first editions. He hadn't even opened them once. So she had confiscated them herself. Not like Petunia ever noticed they were missing.

* * *

Erika had her chance during the last Order meeting shortly before the lists were sent out.

Erika locked the door, jammed it with a nail and had another argument with her former friends loud enough to be heard downstairs by the adults. After slamming the door, no one wanted to bother her for a few hours, not that they would after she nearly bashed someone's head in.

Remus, bless his nose, said that it wasn't the best time of the month to be around her when she was in a bad mood.

Everyone wisely didn't ask what he meant.

It took little doing to open the window. She kept it open most nights so Hedwig could hunt.

Hedwig was already flying to Luna's house until Erika found a way to keep the idiots in the magical society from bothering her ever again.

She deftly dropped to the ground with her expanded bag and made sure no one was watching. Her cloak was useful, there was no doubt of that, but with Dumbledore and Moody, it was useless. Luckily Sirius knew she was planning to leave soon, so when he heard the thump outside (he was the closest to the outside wall, strangely enough) he covered her exit.

If anyone noticed he talked a little too loud while in an argument with Snape, no one said anything. The twins grinned upstairs as they heard some of the insults he hurled at their potionsmaster.

The moment she entered Gringotts, she knew she was going to have a really, really bad day.

Malfoy was there.

There were ways around him though.

She waited patiently in line until the goblin was free, and asked to be taken to her vault. From there she emptied out her entire trust vault, and asked where she could convert it all into muggle pounds.

"Convert? Are you insane woman? Goblins don't keep muggle money on hand like that! We barely have use for the paper the muggleborns bring in every year!"

"So what happens to the cash the muggleborns trade in every year?"

"We use it as kindling."

Erika thought fast.

"Fifty galleons and you funnel it all to my wallet each year," she said immediately.

"All of it? What in the Goblin King's name would you need all that paper for?"

"You mean you don't want fifty gold coins just to get rid of it?" asked Erika.

"I never said that, just curious why you would want it," said the goblin quickly.

"It's easier to carry. Coins are heavy," said Erika with a straight face.

The goblin took her up to a higher office, where she paid them the fifty coins in exchange for them sending all the 'muggle' currency the got each year to her wallet.

Idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been far too long since she had done this. The stretches made her wince with pain, until she started to remember the potions she had bought at the apothecary just for this purpose.

The clerk had given her a slightly surprised look at the ones she had gotten, but it wasn't until she was halfway to the really cheap apartment she had gotten near the dance studio that she realized why.

Muscle relaxant potions could be used for other...activities... than keeping the pains of remembering the stretches she hadn't done in over three years. Thankfully she had been in her new home when she light up like a Christmas tree realizing how it had looked to the clerk.

He probably thought she planned to have a long couple of days with her boyfriend with the looks he had shot her. It wasn't like physical activity such as what she planned was a big thing among the magicals.

Still, the potions did the trick as it kept her from being more sore than she would like once she started to remember all those lessons she had taken.

And it allowed her to quickly return to something she had sorely missed since learning she was a witch.

She loved the ballet. It was one of the very rare things that her aunt actually _liked_ about her niece. Lily hadn't enjoyed going to the performances with their mother, but Petunia had been an avid fan of the arts. Learning her niece was not only talented at it, but actually _enjoyed_ it had been the sole reason she had paid for lessons.

So yes, the first thing she did once she was on her own was find a dance studio to regain a hobby she had been forced to drop because of magic.

The girl, who had abandoned her name along with her wand and now went by simply Jade, went into class without a care in the world.

It was of great amusement that she had seen her former friends and teachers walk by the studio repeatedly without once glancing in to see if she was there. It was a testament to how little they knew about her.

Jade walked into the studio, ready for another day of bending in ways no human should be able to when the instructor stopped her.

"Jade, you are by far the most promising pupil I've ever had the pleasure to have. But you're wasted here in this tiny studio."

"Sir?"

"How would you like to learn dance in New York?"

Jade's eyes lit up. If she went to New York the muggle way, those idiots would never find her. She would be free!

"I would of course need your legal guardian's permission..."

"Would a verbal agreement work?" she asked. Better not tempt her luck just yet.

"She would have to send the money too..."

"I already have my passport and my part time job would pay for the ticket," interrupted Jade.

She didn't have a job, but she did have a habit of hanging around a certain cafe during lunch for several hours. It had dark windows so no one could tell them she wasn't an employee.

Also, free internet.

The instructor had an odd look on his face. He knew Jade lived alone, but the fact she had enough money and a passport ready spoke volumes about her home life. The fact she was absolutely positive her aunt would give permission to leave for New York, despite the fact she wasn't even sixteen yet meant she had been ready for this for quite some time.

Still, once the woman gave her permission, and she sounded just as excited as her niece was, there was nothing to do but to get Jade ready for the transition.

* * *

Jade both loved and hated New York. She loved being far from England and living on her own for the foreseeable future, but hated the smell of the place.

There was something about the smog of London she had grown used to. New York was ten times worse. And their accent was appalling.

Jade quickly grew used to being called old fashioned, both for her speech patterns and beliefs. She could care less if the girls in her dorm disliked her because she was a Brit, dammit, and happened to love the classics. Or that she could eat pizza and ice cream almost every day and not gain a pound.

They just didn't understand that Jade didn't give a damn about her weight. So long as she could dance and do the moves right, the teachers didn't care about anything else she did within reason. The others might be worried about their appearance and their weight, but Jade was the most sensible girl on the planet.

Starving herself wasn't going to make her a better dancer. Being miserable was never worth the headaches that came of it later.

"Non! Non! Non! You are to bend your legs like so!" said the woman with the worst French accent Jade had the misfortune to hear. And having being around the Beauxbatons girls, she knew a bad accent.

The Madam had one that was most assuredly faked. Jade just had the tact not to call her on it.

"Look at Jade! She had the position down perfectly!" continued the oblivious woman.

Jade ignored the glares from the other girls. Just like she ignored the fact they often put tacks into her dance shoes. She took great pleasure in using a switching spell to place the sharp metal objects back into the shoes of the ones who had done the deed while she slipped on her spare set.

A set that got far more use than the ones in her locker.

For the past six months, she had been learning the art of ballet in one of the biggest studios in New York.

And she had become bored with it.

Thanks to her natural grace, long limbs and ability to stay in positions without falling over, ballet was far too easy for her. And the other girls hated it. Hated her because she was a natural.

And Jade noticed that it was easier than before for some reason. Sore muscles healed within minutes without potions, instead of the hours they used to take. And then there was the fact she was seeing things. Things she should by all rights not be able to see.

The look on the man's face when she had tapped his shoulder one day at Grand Central park when some poor bastard had a heart attack... it hadn't been until later that she found out she could now see Reapers.

That had been a shock, for both sides of the equation. So if she happened to chat a few up in between classes, they said nothing.

They seemed to know something she didn't. And she was perfectly content to wait until someone started talking. She was nothing if not patient.

Tonight she was planning to see a play. Call her old fashioned, but she wasn't that big a fan of the modern movies. Too many special effects.

* * *

Jade was disgusted. The lead actress was atrocious, and she knew without being told that half the lines had to be modified for the girl because she had a crappy memory for them. Nerves were no excuse for not memorizing such a simple play!

Then she saw the advert for the next month's series of plays. Apparently they were going back to the great bard's work. It was a long line of the more popular Shakespearean plays.

The very thought of that girl mangling such classics was an affront to her inner performer. She had to try her luck, if only to keep some chit of a girl from ruining them.

Jade got in for one reason, and one reason only.

She could do a genuine Scottish accent needed for Lady Macbeth.

Looking at the reviews later for the play, she was surprised when she found that the critics liked her the best. Considering the play was supposed to be about a lord who allowed himself to be persuaded by his wife to kill his royal cousin and become king by default, despite having just been given new titles and lands, only to be taken out by the others, Jade was very surprised that out of everyone in the play they had said she was the most convincing version of Lady Macbeth, accent notwithstanding.

According to even the most cynical of critics, men who had torn down many a rookie actress, Jade Night (her new name) was like a living noblewoman from olden times, one who could give life to a part that so many failed to recreate like it had been written. The fact she could do a real Scottish accent without making it sound forced had been icing on the cake.

They had liked her so much that the director had requested she come in to do the others.

She played Puck in _Midsummer Night's Dream_, and her impish smile made her an instant hit with the critics.

According to one, it was like they were witnessing a living fairy come down to Earth just to mess with the mortals, and her delivery was flawless.

Jade felt like she had found a new hobby. Ballet had been fun for a time, but acting was so much more entertaining.

She almost felt disappointed when they quit doing Shakespeare's best plays.

* * *

Crowley was in a good mood. He had heard about this new girl on Broadway with the natural talent of acting, and he wanted to get his claws into her before some other idiot did. Anyone with that much ability would net him quite a bit of extra deals on the side, as people tried to ride her coattails.

It was a miracle she hadn't tried for Hollywood yet.

So he took his time to find her, in the hopes she would be foolish enough to sign a deal without thinking too hard about it. What he got was something he never anticipated, yet so much more rewarding on his end.

Pity he never did snag her soul in the process.

* * *

Jade looked up when she felt the foul energy heading straight for her. She had heard of demonkin from the reapers, who were surprisingly informative once they learned she had no interest in interfering with their duty, just in having a chat. They admitted she was a breath of fresh air for one of her kind.

Seeing the man approach her after a performance, she waited for him to say his piece. She could be polite when she wanted, and she was in a good mood for the moment.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, leaning against the wall.

Her good mood vanished in an instant.

"So did they send you?"

Seeing his confusion, she elaborated.

"The imbeciles at that damnable Ministry? Or was it the Order of the Over-fried Chicken who finally got off their arses to get something done?" she clarified. Her accent, which she did her best to hide had come back in full force because she was just that irritated.

His surprise doubled at the accent, and she could sense he was taking a much closer look at her. His eyes jumped in open shock and delight.

"A witch! A natural one! Haven't seen one of your kind this deep in the normal territory without a wand nearby in a while," he said in delight.

"I snapped that useless twig two years ago. Why are you here and what do you want? If you're here to bring me back to that thrice-damned England I warn you now, I won't go quietly," she growled.

"Hardly. I came to offer a deal," he said pleasantly.

"A demon deal? How big of a fool do you take me for?" she countered.

"Oh good, you're not entirely stupid like the rest of your kind. That makes corrupting you so much more fun," said Crowley pleasantly.

"Just get it out demon, I don't have all day and I'm going to be late for class as it is," said Jade irritably. Hearing that accent sent her on downward spiral towards her darker emotions. It just brought back all the worst memories.

Being around the Yanks made things so much easier. Easy to forget who she had been and all the pain she had gone through until this point.

"How would you like me to turn you into a successful movie star?" he asked with a smirk. He had little doubt she would accept.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"This? This is a hobby, same for dancing. I might be good, but it's not the thing I would sell my soul for just to get. And the one thing I _would_ sell me soul for is something you could never give me," said Jade flatly.

The pain of falling from heaven, kept from the only place she had ever been at peace...there was no way in hell the demon could pull that off. And even if he did, her soul would just be thrown into hell anyway. So no, there was nothing she would give her soul for.

"Are you sure? Any fool can tell your a natural actress, and it wouldn't be too shocking if you went to Hollywood and became an instant hit," he said smoothly.

That was how demons operated. They used gilded tongues and honeyed words.

Too bad she wouldn't fall for such tactics. She had chosen the name Jade for a reason, and it wasn't because her eyes were close to that shade of green.

"No. I'm not interested in making any deals for something I could care less about," said Jade flatly.

She hid the pain of that night well with years of practice. She had never let anyone in before, and she wasn't going to bare her soul to some demon now.

Crowley gave her a long look.

"Really? What would it take for you to sell your soul?" he asked, out of curiosity more than anything.

Jade would later kick herself for telling him what she actually wanted. It wasn't like a demon gave a damn about heaven, let alone had the authority to override one.

"Heaven letting me die and actually _stay _dead without throwing me out just because of some crappy prophecy I never even heard of, let alone care about," she said snappishly. She looked at her watch, a cheap little thing she had gotten because she didn't trust digital ones. She let loose an irritated sigh, realizing there was almost no way she would make it to class in time at this rate.

She brushed past the demon without giving a damn whether he followed or not, racing to try and get to class on time.

She didn't.

* * *

Crowley was...befuddled. Yes, that was what he was feeling.

The encounter with the girl he had planned to corrupt and use to get into Hollywood had been nothing like he expected.

She was empty, for lack of a better word.

Jade Night was a talented ballerina and actress, but she considered them hobbies. And from the way she had mentioned heaven it was clear she had already died and been sent back because of some prophecy.

The thing was, there were no active prophecies he could find in England that had the taint of angel interference outside... no, that was impossible. Potter was still firmly in Hogwarts under Dumbledore's thumb. He would have heard if she had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost forgot to mention. There is a poll on who Jade ends up with. So far the leader seems to be a Good! Lucifer.**

* * *

Jade threw up her hands in frustration. That was the fifth idiot trying to be her 'manager' in hopes of riding her success all the way into Hollywood. It had been a year since she ran into that demon, and she hadn't heard a word from him.

So when she found him in her apartment thirteen months later, she was less than amused.

"Yes?"

"Why so snippy _Potter_?" asked Crowley.

The fact her head snapped at him and her eyes narrowed in anger was all the proof he needed.

"I must admit, I am impressed. There wasn't even a hint you had ditched that little destiny heaven wrote for you or that you had made it all the way to the colonies. If you hadn't let it slip that the angels had thrown you back I wouldn't have guessed you were here trying to make a living as an actress. And what a little actress you are! Had even me fooled!" said Crowley openly impressed.

It hadn't been easy to track Jade Night all the way from London to Surrey. If she hadn't called the Dursley woman he never would have figured it out that she was the Potter girl.

She had all of Europe running around like headless chickens trying to find her and here she was living the life of a runaway teen while pursuing various hobbies.

Jade glared at him. Crowley laughed with a cocky smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, so you want to go that route eh? I can work with that," said Crowley smugly.

"Look unless you know of a way to keep the vultures off my ass trying to become my 'manager' just because I have some talent at acting, get lost. I'm not in the mood to discuss anything to do with England. And if you're here to tell me that you were summoned to drag my ass back, then just get out with it so I can leave and you can have fun dragging more idiots into hell trying to reclaim me," she said bluntly.

"As amusing as that would be, and it is an amusing idea, that's not why I came here. I mostly came to confirm that you were Potter," said Crowley.

Jade looked at him in annoyance before a thought came to her. A way to get him to leave her the hell alone and keep the greedy vultures from exploiting her.

"You demons like deals, correct? How about an arrangement instead? One that benefits both of us without me having to make a deal that I don't want or need?" she suggested.

"Go on."

"I'm being bothered left and right by idiot humans trying to 'manage' my acting talents just to get a free ride into Hollywood. While I could care less about being a star or the fame it would bring me, I would like to leave before the morons in England pick up where I am because I've been making waves. And there's the fact you already know about me being a witch."

Crowley was starting to see what she was trying to say.

"You want me to be your manager," he said flatly. He was curious to see her reasoning.

"Let's face it, I would be used one way or another and there's no way in Heaven I'm going to look through half that legal mumbo-jumbo just to avoid being screwed over. And I could care less if you used me to get to the souls in Hollywood so desperate to be stars in the bright lights and glamor. The reapers like me well enough, but I'm tired of New York. And if I hide behind you, the other demons will leave me alone as well," said Jade.

Crowley's smirk widened. He liked this witch. She was unapologetic, blunt, and openly refreshing to deal with. In exchange for dealing with the humans for her so she could enjoy her hobby, he got easy access to all the desperate idiots in California hoping to star in the same films as she did. His own pet witch... plus there was the fact he could drop hints and let the idiots in England run around in circles while they laughed at them from a nice cushy chair.

Plus if he claimed her as his pet, then the other demons wouldn't go near her. They would be caught off guard running into a natural witch instead of someone who was powered by him, and she could help raise his reputation in the pit. It was a great situation for him.

Plus it would give him all the time he would ever need to corrupt her later.

"Just so we're clear, I don't want any contracts, written or spoken with you," warned Jade.

"A verbal agreement to use each other then?" said Crowley. He could work with that.

Jade nodded.

Crowley hummed in his throat. Jade would use him as a shield against heaven, hell and everything in between, while he used her connections to net more souls. The fact she was on the good side with _reapers_, of all things, spoke volumes about her allegiances.

She had none but to herself. Reapers were notorious for being neutral, and they rarely liked anyone, especially among the living. That she had gotten their attention enough to befriend several meant she was the ultimate wild card...one that he fully intended to use to his advantage.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Jade was in California. And she was irritated beyond belief.

Hollywood was almost as bad as Hogwarts and it's damnable rumor mill.

Quite a few people were eager to sink their claws into the newest talent to hit the area. And she had talent.

She had already given one interview after landing a minor role in some movie she could care less about, and already the paparazzi was after her blood.

She threw something made of breakable glass (it had felt like a mug) at Crowley shortly after the interview because he had been so damn amused at her expense.

She really, really shouldn't have been so bluntly honest about how she felt about her acting career. She performed because she was bored and it was a hobby that made money. She wasn't that interested in being famous. Hell, she didn't have much use for the money she _still_ got from the goblins every year.

"Ugh... I _hate_ the rumor mills," said Jade.

Crowley laughed at her expense at her expression. She had agreed to move this far out to insure that the English never picked up on her location. She had been making plenty of waves in Broadway, and there had been a few people who had come looking for Erika Potter.

Jade had demon-possessed body guards around the clock, and she hated it.

Still, they did mostly keep to the perimeter of the fence around the house and she no longer had to worry about paying bills or going grocery shopping. So long as she kept acting and giving Crowley access to the countless hopefuls and the desperate former stars, she was practically his pet witch.

"Look at the bright side poppet, you have a bigger house and all the chances to expand on your hobbies you could ever want," chuckled Crowley.

"Har har. You owe me for that interview dammit. These bastards are more annoying than wizards," growled Jade.

"Oh?" said Crowley amused.

"I want a dog. This place is too empty and I refuse to pick up some idiot boy toy who just wants to leech off of me," she said flatly.

"Any dog in particular?"

"Nothing frou-frou, or I would be obligated to hex you out of principle. The bigger, the better," said Jade after a moment, before she remembered something "And I swear to Loki if you even try to get an English Bulldog I will get holy water and throw it on you."

Crowley smirked. This would be fun.

"Done. I'll bring it by tomorrow," he said.

His current favorite had just whelped some new pups, and it wouldn't be too difficult to liberate one or two from it since they were just weaned. All it would cost him was an expendable lackey.

* * *

Jade woke up to the sound of barking. She came into the kitchen to find a box with her name on it, and looked inside.

Inside were the ugliest puppies she had ever seen in her life. She suspected that Crowley had given her hellhounds, the ass. Still, it would be fun to see how having hellhounds as pets would turn out if those asshole magicals ever showed up. She picked them up out of the box and felt something brush up against her core. She hadn't felt that sort of touch in _years_. She barely remembered casting magic since she snapped her wand into multiple pieces and sent them to Voldemort via an expendable owl.

From what Crowley told her, he had a real field day once he found out who it had belonged to. Learning from Snape that she had vanished without a trace had him very smug indeed.

Not her problem.

She cuddled with the two puppies, who despite their infernal origins acted like all the other dogs she had ever met at that age. They barked, licked and generally acted innocent.

Crowley came into the house a few hours later to see if she needed rescuing only to find her acting more like the child she never had a chance to be, playing tug of war with the pups.

He would deny it if asked, but his jaw dropped in surprise. The mere fact she had tamed them that easily surprised him. The fact that the two pups now felt like her familiars, more so.

"What?" she asked with a pout.

Crowley had to admit, seeing her show actual emotions made her rather cute. Too bad she wasn't his type.

"Nothing. Just wasn't expecting them to be so...cuddly," he said evenly.

"So what do hellhounds eat?" she asked.

"Meat, mostly. The fresher the better. Dogs aren't generally vegetarians," said Crowley.

"Even the pups?"

"Especially puppies. These two were just weaned a week ago."

Jade went into the fridge and tossed the puppies a pair of large steaks. They ripped into them with fervor.

"How in the pit did you turn them into your familiars?" asked Crowley.

"Is _that_ what that was?" she said in surprise.

"These two are completely bound to you. I've never seen any witch pull that off, even the darkest ones. And you're too pure to have that much pull in hell," said Crowley, eying her soul.

Jade was the purest soul he had ever been unfortunate to find, which was why their arrangement was so unusual. He had seen a lower angel in the pit once, after falling, and her soul was even more pure than that.

It was strange.

"So what are their names?"

"This one is Hati (she put her hand on the one to her left) and this is Skoll (she put her hand on the right)."

"Why Hati and Skoll?"

"Because if I like wolves and Loki was always my favorite out of the pagan gods. If I'm not allowed into heaven, then screw them, I'm going pagan," said Jade flatly...before adding "Besides, this one (she petted Hati) has a crescent-shaped marking on his head."

Crowley looked closer. Sure enough, the one on her left side had a crescent moon shaped mark on his face. One that hadn't been there when he brought them to the house earlier. It was probably a side effect of her turning them into her familiars and naming them.

"Whatever. You're due at the set at five, and it's already three," said Crowley.

Jade scowled. She didn't want to leave her new pets here all alone. She knew how destructive animals could be when their owners left them at home.

"You do realize hellhounds are _invisible_ to almost everyone, right?" he said amused.

Jade was being cast into some crappy horror film as the main heroine, which meant she would have to live inside a small trailer on the lot, since the house Crowley acquired for her took too long in order to get to the sets.

She perked up at that, and immediately put the collars Crowley handed her around the puppies necks. They settled down almost immediately...another sign of how strong her connection was to them.

Crowley had _never_ seen hellhounds be tamed that fast, especially that young. Which made him wonder what sort of power she had to dominate two of them.

* * *

Jade took one look at the 'revised' script and almost declined. She could spot a ritual from a mile away, and this one screamed trouble.

Having Crowley look at it confirmed it wasn't something some idiot had mashed together by accident.

For one thing, they had the words correctly spelled and it was just bad luck Jade had been chosen because A) she was an up and comer and therefor desperate for any work and B) because she had mentioned in an interview that she knew how to speak Latin properly without mangling it.

Ergo, she had been picked to play the main heroine in the movie.

Jade was just concerned that she would be targeted by the ghosts that were almost certainly going to show up on the set once she spoke the ritual.

Crowley made sure she carried extra salt and a spare wand he had lying around from the last witch he corrupted. He didn't care if Jade had the thing purified, it would work in a pinch and that was all she cared about.

* * *

Jade was about to get tea when she noticed two additions to the set. People who definitely didn't belong.

Fortunately they had no idea she was well aware of how to detect people who shouldn't be there, so they didn't bother to hide what they were after.

Listening to the shorter one dance around the subject of ghosts, Jade decided it was time to figure out who the hell they were.

She waited until the day was over and the two were investigating before she confronted them.

"Alright, what are you two idiots doing in here after a shoot?" she demanded.

Hati and Skoll were nearby in case they tried anything.

Seeing the tall one stammer, the shorter one tried to change the subject...like why he was holding what appeared to be a homemade EMF reader.

"What are you doing here?"

"I left behind my cell phone," she said calmly. She didn't actually _own_ one, the things were annoying as hell. She usually just borrowed one off her demon bodyguards because she didn't want to deal with them.

She did own a laptop though.

Jade gave a very clear look at the homemade EMF detector in the shorter one's hand (he hastened to hide it but it was obviously too late for that) and raised a sculpted eyebrow at them both.

"You two hunters?"

The taller once winced, but nodded.

"In that case your best bet is to ask the idiot who wrote the original script. I can recognize a ritual spell when I see one, and the only reason I even spoke the lines was because I was the one picked for the part. Crowley's had me stocking up on salt when I brought a copy to him and he told me what it did."

"Who's Crowley?"

"My manager," she said flatly. She just neglected to add he was a demon.

"Thanks for the tip," said the short one.

"Who are you two anyway?"

"Dean," said the short one.

"Sam."

"Call me Jade," she said, heading out. They were officially not her problem unless they botched doing their job.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you ran into a pair of hunters?!" shouted Crowley.

He was pissed. How the hell had two hunters gotten that close to his best cash cow in years without his security teams on them?

"They were after the ghosts that idiot writer set loose, not me. Simmer down," said Jade rolling her eyes.

"Did they know you were a witch?"

"_I_ confronted _them_. They had no idea what I am, only that I had forgotten a cell phone and recognized that they didn't belong on sight. I pointed them in the right direction and they dealt with the problem," said Jade.

"You don't _own_ a cell phone," said Crowley. It was a bit of an annoyance, trying to get into contact with Jade.

"They didn't know that. All they know is that my 'manager' knew what the ritual I spoke aloud did, and that I had known enough to stock up on salt. One of them even left me a phone number in case I ran into another ritual in a movie script," said Jade.

"Let me see that... I don't believe it."

"What?"

"You ran into the _Winchesters_?!" said Crowley.

"Who?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Known hunters and pain in the ass. You ran into them and they didn't figure out what you were?"

"I have no idea who the Winchesters are, let alone care," said Jade.

"Sam is some idiot who got picked by old yellow-eyed Azazel for his little tournament. They've been running around trying to find him for years because he murdered their mother. Rumor has it he recently nabbed their father's soul and the Colt," said Crowley, running a hand through his hair.

If Jade had a run-in with the Winchesters, this could be bad. Very bad.

Crowley had no idea how bad it was going to get though.

* * *

The first she knew of the danger, she was on her way back from another shoot when she felt it.

There was something off in the air, and a feeling she had half-forgotten years ago nearby.

It wasn't until they were about the enter the gate that she recognized it.

There was an _angel_ in her house! And not just any angel, but the one that had torn her away from her parents and threw her out of heaven!

To the confusion of her watchers, Jade immediately opened the door while the car was still in motion and ran like hell into the woods surrounding her home. Hati and Skoll, who had been sleeping, woke up and started snarling for no reason.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY?!" shouted Crowley.

He had been called in to deal with the two hellhounds, both of whom were in a highly agitated state. It had taken the better part of an hour to calm them down enough to get them out of the car without him being mauled in the process.

And there was still no sign of why Jade had run from the car. Or where she had gone.

Crowley was about to order some lackeys into the forests bordering the house when there was a loud scream at the edge of his senses. A pillar of light, full of an energy he had only felt once or twice, was seen in the forest.

The next thing he heard was the shout of rage as something was flung away from the light show and up into the sky.

Fifteen minutes later they found Jade unconscious and completely drained of magic. But more than that there were _feathers_ around her, some bloodied.

It didn't take a genius to figure out she had a run-in with an angel. Though why it had been after her or how she had sent it packing he had no idea.

He intended to find out though.

* * *

Jade woke up with a sore throat, a sharp pain in her back, and feeling like complete shit. The last thing she remembered was...

She damn near flung herself out of the bed remembering how close she had been to being killed by that asshole Zachariah. He was like the angelic version of the damn Malfoy family, only ten times worse!

It was only the presence of her hellhounds that kept her from running out of the room.

"Finally awake are we?" said Crowley. He looked irritated. Well, more so than usual.

"Where..."

"You're in a heavily warded room. What in the pit happened?" he demanded.

"An angel. There was an angel in the house that I just barely sensed so I ran."

"I got that much when we found those feathers and three demons dead from a smiting," said Crowley angrily.

"It was Zachariah. I think heaven is after the Winchesters, because that's how he found me. He was pissed because I wasn't in England," said Jade, hugging her knees.

Even after all this time, she was terrified of that angel. She refused to act as Heaven's attack dog!

"Explain," said Crowley, a little less angry. This was information he could use for some leverage later.

"He wanted to know why I was in America with the... well he called them vessels for some reason... when I was supposed to be 'ridding me of that nuisance Riddle', in his words. I think he set up a fake prophecy so he wouldn't have to come down and do it himself," said Jade.

"Are you absolutely certain he called the Winchesters vessels?" asked Crowley.

"That was the exact term he used for the Winchesters. He was pretty irritated I had 'made contact with the vessels'," said Jade.

"When an angel comes down from heaven, they have to borrow human bodies like we do. Only instead of calling them hosts they use the term vessel," said Crowley. This was information he could use! The question was, which angels had the Winchesters as vessels?

"It was really weird though. When he had me pinned to that tree I felt something surging through me, but it didn't feel like magic," said Jade.

"We saw the light show. Any idea what that was?"

She shook her head.

"In any event you're in no condition to take any jobs. Good thing you finished that last one. Until we're sure that angel isn't going to be showing up anytime soon, you're on lock-down," said Crowley.

"I'm fine with that, just keep the fridge stocked," said Jade shuddering.

* * *

Crowley's cover story for why Jade wasn't making any public appearances? A twisted ankle from her dance routine gone wrong. It was well known she was a former ballet performer, so the idea of her landing wrong during practice wasn't that far-fetched.

In the meantime Crowley doubled security over her just in case. If that angel came back, he wanted to know immediately.

Jade spent most of that time on her laptop or training her dogs. She didn't mind being under house arrest if it meant recovering from that attack. She was, unfortunately, used to being cooped up 'for her own good'.

At least Crowley's form of house arrest was more tolerable compared to Dumbledore's.

It had been two months since the attack, and Zachariah hadn't returned. Jade might have shrugged it off if it hadn't been for the weird dreams.

Eventually she decided to write a journal, if only to keep her memory fresh.

She went back to acting in low-ranked films, giving her best even if she didn't like the script that much. They just seemed...flat...to her. She hated romantic-comedies the most.

Crowley started asking around about specific vessels, but so far had gotten nothing but unwanted attention from some of the higher ranked demons. It looked like he would have to wait before he found out why Zachariah had been so angry that Jade had run into the Winchesters.

He had gotten one useful bit of information from a demon widely regarded as a traitor though. One of the angels that had a specific vessel was Lucifer himself!

That alone set alarm bells in Crowley's selfish mind.

Jade sat up. It was the dreams again.

She went onto her laptop, knowing sleep was futile at this point, and began to type.

As she read some of her earlier entries out of frustration at the situation, she noticed that it read like a story.

Considering what she did for a living, an idea began to form in her mind. One that grew more appealing the more she considered it.

What if she turned her dream journals into a script? It wasn't like she could make a movie worse than some of the films she had already acted in.

Opening a new document, she began to type, using her dream journals as a reference point.

By the time she stopped, it was already nine in the morning. She had spent the whole night typing. On a lark she hit print and debated on whether to go make some tea.

Instead she stifled a yawn. She was exhausted and hopefully now that she got that urge out she could sleep. She forgot about the 'script' entirely until the next day when Crowley happened to spot it in the tray.

* * *

"Fancy yourself a writer?" asked Crowley amused.

He was well aware of the dream journal, since he had cameras in her house to alert him of any unwanted guests.

"Hmm?"

Crowley waved the 'script' he had picked up from the printer.

"Oh that. I figured since I was already making a dream journal that I might as well try something new. Not like anyone would bother making it into a movie," she said off-hand, sipping her tea.

"It's a damn sight better than anything currently in production, let alone playing. The only issue would be finding someone willing to make it as is with all the religious themes and finding actors who could portray the characters without mangling it," said Crowley.

He had read it. He thought it was interesting and it was clear she had left room for a sequel. Besides, Jade wasn't the only one tired of all these B-movies that usually went straight to DVD. She just needed _one_ blockbuster to become a household name.

The fact she was the one who had wrote the script was also an interesting fact for the fans.

"Wait, you actually think people would want to see that?" she said in surprise.

"Like I said, there's nothing good in the works lately. And I hear this summer's going to be a rather slow one for the good movies outside of the half-assed films for popular franchises," said Crowley.

"Not to mention very few people would be willing to broach something that would set the religious idiots and atheists on their ass," said Jade.

"Well _I've_ never come across anyone who's bothered to do a film on the fight between angels, let alone avoided using the known angels as the main character. About the only one featured heavily is Gabriel, and it's not really about him," said Crowley.

Jade's script was about the fight between Micheal and Lucifer, and the Morning Star's fall from heaven. However instead of having it about the arch angels she had the main character as a lower ranked angel who worked under Gabriel who eventually leaves heaven instead of siding with either brother. At the end, the 'angel' leaves heaven as well after scattering her memories and taking a human body, since she couldn't bear having to be the one to stab Lucifer in the back on Micheal's orders so he could cast the Morning Star from heaven. The last scene has the angel reborn as an infant, but it never specifies which one.

The plot was well written, the theme something most people wouldn't be brave enough to do, let alone make without worrying about all the religious overtones. And like Crowley pointed out, the biggest concern would be finding a director who wouldn't try to cut out some of the more important character developments or religious pieces.

It was a damn sight better than anything in the works.

"Well if you can get a director to film it without ruining the movie itself, I'll help find the actors for it," said Jade jokingly.

"If this does take off, would a sequel be out of the question?"

"Actually if this did take off, I would probably make the angel someone most people seem to forget."

"Who?"

"Joan of Arc," said Jade sheepishly. There weren't any good Joan of Arc films out there, and there was no way she was doing someone from England. Besides, the French maiden was considered a warrior of God who was killed by the Church.

It would make sense for a female angel who left heaven to try and continue doing heaven's work.

"Now that sounds interesting," said Crowley.

* * *

Like Crowley predicted, the hardest part of all was finding someone to make the film without ruining the script itself. Jade was willing to fund the production costs and would only get paid if the movie took off. It was a make-or-break situation for her as an actress.

It was also a rather bold move, considering she had only been acting in some rather poorly made B-movies up till that point and wasn't really well known. Some of the older veterans shook their head at her for such a daring plan and told her she would have been better off not to try it.

Especially when they caught wind of what the movie was about.

Fortunately for Jade, she still had her family's gold to fall back on so she didn't go broke immediately when they saw how much it would take to create the movie itself.

If this failed, she would have taken a severe hit to her bank account, but there was no way she would go completely broke from it.

She still had that little loophole she could exploit with the goblins. Turning muggle cash into bullion and then selling it back to the goblins for galleons was a rather easy way to recoup her losses.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki, the Trickster god, caught wind of a rather...unusual movie in the works by a known witch.

Whoever this Jade Night was, she had caught his interest when he found out what her next movie was going to be about. He had never met anyone brave enough to do a movie about his brother's spat!

So he decided to go see what the script was about, if only out of boredom.

When he finally got a look at it, he almost went to find this Jade Night to find out if she was a Seer who specialized in past Sight. This was an almost perfect recreation of what happened that time. Now he had to be a part of this, if only to decide whether or not to Trick the writer.

"Next!" said a bored Jade. They were having try-outs for Gabriel's part, since he had more lines than most. Quite a few lesser actors had tried to get it, but most had been delegated to other roles if they were lucky. Jade was playing the female angel who left heaven at the end.

A man walked in with a sucker in his mouth looking rather mischievous.

Jade almost sat up in shock.

This man was an angel. Not a fake, but the real thing. This could be very bad or very good. Either way he set her on edge.

"Which part are you here for?" asked her partner. The director was bored with this already, and this was the last one before they took a lunch break.

"Gabriel," said the man easily. He had a calm, laid-back manner and his eyes sparkled with implied mischief.

"Read the lines from page forty-five," said the director.

Jade paid close attention to the amusement rolling off the guy as he read the lines. There was something about his manner that told her he wasn't there just for the part. He was openly amused about something.

"What do you think?" asked the director.

"I think he's done a better job at Gabriel's part than half the idiots we've dealt with all morning," she said honestly.

The director covered his mouth as he asked her behind the script "If we pick him then can we get an early lunch?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

"Congrats, you've got the part. Now we just need to get Micheal and Lucifer, since most of the minor angels are already picked," said the director to the man on the stage.

Oh, he was definitely amused now. And Jade had a sneaking suspicion why.

As they filed out for lunch, having the assistant (another one of Crowley's minor demons) crossing out Gabriel's name for the open spots available for the main characters, Jade openly heard people groan that some rookie got such a good part.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when the man who got the part managed to slide his way into the booth behind her, despite the fact that the demons guarding her usually kept people two feet away from her.

"So I heard a rumor that the one playing the main angel is the same person who wrote the script," he said calmly.

"Which one are you?" she asked flatly.

"Which one what?"

"Which angel are you? You have the same aura as that creep Zachariah, so don't try to hide it."

She could sense his alarm at being busted, but also confusion.

"What makes you think I'm an angel?" he asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Like I said, you feel like Zachariah, the one who threw me out of heaven years ago because I died before his fake prophecy was filled," said Jade.

The man stilled.

"You were thrown out of heaven?"

"If you want, we can do an exchange of questions at my house later. Right now I want to eat in peace."

"Where can I find you?"

"If you are an angel, then look for a pair of half-grown hellhounds next to a car. They're my pets," said Jade pleasantly.

Seeing the man stumble on his way out when he heard that made it entirely worth having to deal with an angel in her house again.

* * *

Loki found the car easily enough, and wondered why the girl was being guarded by _demons_ of all things and had hellhounds for pets. Seeing her scratch one on the head as it lay on her lap, he grew more and more curious about this witch.

He could tell she was a natural magical, but there was something else. Something too pure for anything from the pit.

Once they were in the house, Loki watched as the demons took positions all around the fence, and no where near the house itself. The girl was pretty much on lock down with all the security but it was clear she didn't care one wit about it.

Once she made tea, the two sat across from each other. One hellhound was on her lap while the other was at her feet. She seemed perfectly at ease with their presence.

"Shall I start or would you like to?" she asked.

Loki shrugged. So she took the initiative.

"Which one are you?"

"I'm kinda hiding from heaven at the moment, so just call me Loki," he said.

"Loki? The Scandinavian Trickster god?" she said in shock. Loki puffed up, pleased she knew of him. That turned to confusion when she started giggling about something.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just... these two are named after the wolves that chase the sun and moon from that pantheon!" she said in explanation.

"Hati and Skoll? You named a pair of hellhounds after _Hati_ and _Skoll_?" he said in disbelief. The two hounds lifted their heads to look at him.

"Loki was always my favorite god out of the pagans. So when Crowley gave me two hellhounds when I demanded a dog, it just seemed fitting to name them after the two wolves from Norse mythology," she said sheepishly.

Loki puffed up. It was always good to meet a fan, and this Jade wasn't nearly as uptight as he had feared.

"Okay, here's my question. What did you mean Zachariah threw you out of heaven?"

"My real name isn't Jade Night. I was originally Erika Potter. One night my uncle smothered me with a pillow and I ended up in heaven. I was only there for ten minutes, which was more than I've ever spent with my parents, when an angel grabbed me and dragged me to the gates. I heard the gate keeper call him Zachariah when he told them I wasn't allowed back in until Tom Riddle was killed off permanently," said Jade quietly.

Loki looked angry. Zachariah should never had thrown a soul out like that without a damn good reason. Someone else could have killed that pest of a warlock...everyone knew that there was one other soul who fit the specifications of that stupid prophecy.

"The thing is... I'm pretty sure the prophecy is a fake."

"How so?"

"He came back. It was after this stupid movie where the writer added a real magical ritual meant to summon ghosts and two hunters came to stop them. I sensed his presence and ran for it before we reached the house, but he found me. He demanded to know why I was in America near the 'vessels' when I was supposed to be in Europe killing Riddle. I told him I wasn't Heaven's Attack Dog, and he threw me against a tree saying that I wasn't going to get around a prophecy he had planted in that Seer's mind just because I didn't like the role he chose for me," said Jade.

"What happened?"

"According to Crowley, there was a weird light show and a bunch of bloodied feathers on the ground when they found me. All I know is that Zachariah hasn't come back for three months now," said Jade, before adding "That's when I started having these weird dreams. The movie itself is actually just a script version of the dreams I've been having."

"They're not dreams. The script you wrote is a damn near perfect recreation of what really happened," said Loki.

"Almost perfect?" she asked.

"Well for one thing, there wasn't any minor angel who stabbed Lucifer in the back or in Gabriel's garrison when he left heaven," he told her amused.

"I know that. I just added that one so I could act as the starring role. That way it would have room to make a sequel of what happened to the angel who left heaven," said Jade rolling her eyes.

Loki grinned. He liked this girl, he really did. She didn't take shit from anyone and went her own way. And there was that weird feeling at the edge of his senses that was bothering him. He might have to come by more often if it meant figuring out what Zachariah really wanted from her.

And hopefully he could scare that jumped-up seraph into letting her back without having to finish that fake prophecy. There was no excuse for dragging an innocent from her heaven just because he didn't want to do a little work.

"So are you still going to play Gabriel?" she asked.

"Of course! I only came because I was curious, and this seems sooo interesting!" chirped Loki.

Plus the fact he was playing himself was such an amusing bit of irony. How could he possibly pass up on that? The look on her face alone when he told her his real name was sure to be funny as hell to see!

* * *

By the time Jade found people to play Micheal and Lucifer, Crowley had already started on the advertising campaign for the movie itself.

And so far, the reviews were looking very interested. It was something no one had ever tried before, and it was the only thing that would premiere that month.

Loki seemed overly amused by playing Gabriel, and Crowley had a bitch fit when he found out who they were dealing with as one of the actors.

Apparently they had met before, and Crowley had been in a foul mood whenever the Trickster was mentioned.

Jade still laughed whenever she saw her 'manager' and Loki in the same room. The looks the demon shot Loki were hilarious.

Jade was playing 'Raziel', a minor angel in Gabriel's garrison. The entire movie was played from her point of view and showed a third-person perspective of the battle between Lucifer and Micheal.

Loki insisted on calling her 'Razi' during the film, to the amusement of Jade and annoyance of Crowley. They put up with it because it made it very clear that Gabriel was fond of the minor angel which would explain her presence during the major battles and why he would be so protective of her.

Loki was surprisingly informative about angels, and they were able to flush out a few things Jade had been unable to add when she wrote the script.

Crowley was suspicious of his knowledge, but Jade had already figured out he was an angel. She didn't know which one, but at least she was aware of his true nature.

Finally came the scene Jade had been dreading.

The part where Gabriel, sick of his brother's fighting, spoke to Raziel about leaving before he was forced to pick sides in the whole fight.

* * *

"_I'm sick of this Razi. I can't stand the arguing over who Father loves more, us or the humans!"_ said Loki.

"_I don't like the rumors either Gabriel, but there's nothing we can say to stop this madness. And you know Micheal will never let us sit this out,"_ said Jade.

"_Which is why I'm not going to fight. I will never chose between my brothers, and forcing me to chose which one to betray is something I will never do. I'm leaving,"_ said Loki.

Jade felt that Loki's acting was just a bit too convincing right then.

"_What am I supposed to tell Micheal? You know he will want to know where you are!"_

"_Micheal can stuff it. He can't force me to chose between him or Lucifer. I refuse to listen to his orders anymore,_" said Loki angrily.

Jade was definitely suspicious now. There was absolutely no way Loki was... no, that would be ridiculous.

Jade watched as Loki threw down the fake horn they had (it was something Loki had snapped up when she asked, seeing as how he would have an idea of what the real one looked like) and left the camera view.

"CUT! That was some damn good acting!" said the director pleased. It was some of the most authentic acting he had seen in his life. The sheer emotion he had shown when he had spoken to Jade about leaving rather than choosing which brother he would have to betray... it was perfect!

Jade however cornered Loki while he was drinking his hot chocolate. They had learned very quickly he had a massive sweet tooth.

"That was not acting. You were reliving it weren't you... Gabriel," said Jade.

Loki winced, but didn't deny it. He should have known someone as sharp as Jade would figure out who he was, if only because of that scene.

"For the record, I don't blame you for leaving. I've been in a similar situation when I was still Erika," said Jade.

Loki did his best to hide behind his cup. He didn't want to talk about it, not while the memory was so fresh.

"Are you going to stay for the end of the shoot?" she asked.

"Might as well. Not like I could possibly do any more damage than I already have," said Loki...no, this was Gabriel now. Jade rubbed his back while he leaned his head on her shoulder. Remembering that day was still painful, even after all this time. Thanks to the charm she had cast, no one saw them.

* * *

Jade was doing the last scene. Loki was watching with curious eyes. He wanted to see how this would play out, despite having read the script.

Jade's expression was one of deep sorrow, but conviction in her eyes. To be fair, she had her own demons that she was forced to relive during this film.

At that moment, she was reliving the day she had been thrown away her wand and cast aside her former life as Erika Potter...turning herself into Jade Night.

"_I do not agree with this Micheal. It seems wrong,"_ she said to her counterpart.

"_We must stop Lucifer at all cost Raziel. Even if it means we must resort to underhanded tactics,"_ said Jared, the man who was chosen as Micheal.

Jade looked solemn as she agreed to go to Lucifer with knowledge of where Gabriel was in order to get close to him. Loki winced as he watched her 'stab' Lucifer in the back when he wasn't expecting her to, and then watching 'Micheal' stab him from the front and cast him from heaven.

Loki could see the pain in Jade's eyes as she was forced to double-cross one she had called 'big brother' by her superior. Finally came the scene that would leave the ending open for the sequel, if this took off.

'Raziel' went to the very edge of heaven, past the gates themselves and in despair for what she had been made to do, destroyed her wings one feather at a time. Then she cast herself out of heaven, falling from the clouds onto Earth as a shooting star.

Then they would edit it so that it showed her being reborn as an infant. The room was bland enough that no one would be able to tell which era she had been reborn in.

"CUT! That's a wrap everyone!" called the director.

Once they were sure they had the last scene done, everyone cheered. It had been a long five months, and if they were lucky it would be on the big screen in two more.

Jade damn near crashed into her chair, and accepted the cold soft drink Loki pressed against her forehead.

"Thanks."

"Should be interesting to see if this takes off," said Loki evenly.

"Want me to call you if it does?" she offered.

"How about I make regular visits to your house instead?"

"Deal. I could someone who could help me write the sequel later," said Jade.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heaven's War**_ was a smash hit. Once the critics got a good look at it, they couldn't get enough. Despite the minor actors and the fact that the director was a relative unknown, it was easily the hottest movie of the summer.

Fans flocked to Jade in droves, especially when they found out she had written the original script.

To the amusement of a certain pagan, quite a few people were raving about how much they liked Gabriel over Micheal and the other angels.

It had been a long time since he was more popular compared to his older brothers.

Jade found her bank account going from almost empty to twice what she had to begin with. Crowley was very pleased about that, but highly irritated that a certain Trickster insisted on dropping by Jade's house more often just to bug her.

He didn't know _how_ Loki kept getting past security, but it was seriously starting to piss him off.

"So what's the sequel going to be about?" asked Loki one night. Jade had taken to stocking up on sweets and ingredients to make sweet foods in the event Loki stopped by.

She had to admit, he was the best house guest she could ask for. He had already chased off five different pests (two wizards and one witch, as well as a pair of werewolves) during his visits. All of them having somehow located her through the movie.

"I was planning on having Raziel be reborn as Joan of Arc," said Jade, sipping her tea.

Loki choked on his chocolate.

"Seriously? The holy warrior burned at the stake by her own people, despite the fact she was clearly chosen by god, as a heretic?" said Loki incredulous.

"Give me a better setting for a reborn _female_ angel than as a holy maiden known for being a warrior," said Jade smugly.

"Point. Joan is a known historical figure and it still fits in with the theme of religion you have going for the Raziel series. If that one isn't a total flop, are you planning for a third?"

"If the sequel goes off like the first one did, then the third one has her reborn as a hunter. Should have seen Crowley's face when I introduced him to _that_ idea," snorted Jade.

"A hunter? As in someone who charges in to take down supernatural creatures like Crowley for a living?! Yeah, I can see how that would go over," said Loki.

"Oh, it gets better. Have you read these?" asked Jade.

In her hand were a pair of books called _Supernatural_. She had stumbled across them at the bookstore, and the two characters had seemed vaguely familiar...that is, until she remembered the car that the two hunters she ran into during that whole 'ghost movie' mess had been driving.

It hadn't taken a leap of logic to realize that the man had been writing about Sam and Dean _Winchester_, especially when she had Crowley confirm they had been in the area and dealt with the ghost in the book.

"What are those?"

"Read the first chapter. I had Crowley confirm one of my suspicions about the main characters," she said amused.

Loki, curious as to why she was reading something like this, started to read.

By the time he was on the third chapter he looked at her in open amusement.

"This is about the Winchester idiots, isn't it?"

"Yup. Crowley confirmed they dealt with the ghost in the book and were in the area around that time. Somehow this guy managed to transcribe what the two idiots went through," said Jade grinning. She liked being around Loki...it was like she was with the twins around again.

"Hmm... If I didn't know any better I would say this guy is..."

"Is?"

"I think this was written by the current Prophet. Though why his focus would be on _those_ two I have no idea. They're not that bright to begin with...it took them four days and they had to call in another hunter friend just to figure out they were dealing with a Trickster before they finally came after me," hummed Loki.

"They hunted you?" she said incredulous.

"Puh-lease, it's not like they know how to hunt angels. Besides, I got them repeatedly before they finally called in reinforcements. Should have heard them bitch to each other over some of the pranks I pulled," smirked Loki.

"Oh I have to hear this. Spill!" said Jade eagerly.

Loki chuckled as he told her of the pranks he pulled on them, Jade listening to every word with rapt attention. She was laughing when she heard about how he had actually made Dean spill his liquor after he wore a fake face when he groped the man. He wasn't interested in Dean, but the man's reaction was hysterical.

Jade was very amused when she heard both brothers had actually gone to see their movie, and had actually _liked_ it. She wondered if they had recognized her.

* * *

Jade was heading back from the bookstore when she felt the presence of an angel again.

She tensed, holding the latest _Supernatural_ in her hand as she went up to the register.

She surreptitiously looked around until she saw them.

A tall black man with a sneer in his expression and that ass-hat Zachariah. She knew they were there for her.

It took everything she had not to run right then and there. Paying for her books, she went right past the car where her guards were waiting (they tensed the second the angels came out of the store after her) and onto the street. She had to stay in full view of several people if she was going to lose them...or have enough time to yell for Loki.

He had given her a prayer in the event she needed his help. She was one of the few people he would actually answer if called.

Jade fumbled around in her pocket for her new cell phone (she had broken down and gotten one after she was nearly cornered by adoring fans) trying to get it out so she could call Loki.

She felt the phone fizzle in her hands as soon as she got it out, a keening screech coming from the speaker. The angels had made it impossible for her to call out for help.

_Gabriel! HELP!_ she mentally shouted.

She could feel him take notice of her panicked voice, so she sent a visual of Zachariah and the other angel. He felt startled on his end. She could only hope he got there in time to help her.

While she was crying for help from the only angel she could trust, Zachariah and his friend had cornered her in an abandoned alley with no way out.

Jade blacked out from something hitting her head, and it wasn't until Gabriel showed up two minutes later that the two were driven off.

* * *

Gabriel was _pissed_. There was no other word for it.

Zachariah had not only put a type of angel collar around Jade, but he had made it so she wouldn't be able to rest in peace until Tom Riddle was killed off.

The last time those things were used, the human had been driven insane because he had tried to fight it.

Unfortunately he couldn't just remove the thing because the one who had placed it around her neck was Uriel, a fellow arch angel. Breaking it would send all sorts of alarms she didn't need, namely that she knew the location of another arch angel.

And the only one who was missing was Gabriel, I/E _him_.

And if Gabriel was pissed, then that was nothing compared to how ticked off Crowley was.

Fortunately Jade didn't remember what had just been done to her, only that she had once again been attacked by Zachariah because she refused to do his work for him.

Dick.

"That does it. I have had it with these _angels_ (Crowley spat out the word like a vile disease) coming after you."

"Oh, I'm sick of this bullshit as well," said Jade with growl. She was tired of being scared for her life, and she was definitely sick of Zachariah meddling in her life.

She didn't put up with Dumbledore's bullshit, so there was no way she was letting some jumped-up feather duster ruin her life.

"Well I'm pretty sure we can do something about him coming anywhere near the house, or at least make him think twice about intruding," said Gabriel.

"Start talking Trickster," growled Crowley.

"There are certain... runes... which can affect even angels. And I happen to know a few of them," said Gabriel.

Jade had figured out the truth, but he would be damned before he let a demon like Crowley figure out what he really was.

"What sort of runes?"

Gabriel listed a few, but there was one that caught her attention.

"Wait, there's a rune-ward that can turn angels into _animals_?" she said with open interest.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because last I check, animals can't use blades," said Jade.

Gabriel started chuckling evilly. He was liking this idea. The thought of that damn seraph being turned into something like a bunny, completely helpless against Jade's dogs was _very_ appealing.

"Will this affect demons?"

"I can set it just inside the perimeter. So long as she allows them to be here, the guards outside should be fine," said Gabriel.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Jade.

It took Gabriel and Jade the better part of four days to get the runes done properly, and another week before it was powered up enough for Gabriel to be satisfied.

He was the only angel allowed in or out without being affected, and Jade was the one who helped power it, so it left her alone.

And the ward stone itself was placed on a bracelet around Jade's wrist. So long as she didn't deem the person in front of her a threat (which included her guards) then the wards wouldn't activate.

However if she thought they were an active threat she couldn't handle, then the next move they made towards her would turn them into animals. And her hellhounds never left her side after that collar was placed on her.

* * *

The war in Europe had reached a standstill since Dumbledore had been killed. They were so eagerly awaiting the return of Erika that none of the 'good' guys were willing to take up the position as the leader and actually _do_ something proactive.

And after that visit Hermione got from something she believed to be a message from god, they knew Erika would return soon.

That is, until a very vengeful Trickster (the twins were delighted to finally meet _the_ Loki) came to Europe.

Suddenly Voldemort's soul containers were being destroyed left and right, and it was all because he had pissed off Loki for some reason.

Which was odd, because Loki was one of the patron gods of Slytherin.

It wasn't until Sirius managed to track Loki down before he hit another base that they found out what Voldemort had done to piss him off so badly.

Loki was pissed because one of his favorite humans had been forced into a _false_ prophecy made by the angels to get out of doing something relatively simply like killing a warlock and making sure he _stayed_ dead. And since Erika refused to do their dirty work for them and actually wanted to live her life, the angels had put the heavenly equivalent of a slave collar on her, making it impossible for her to go to heaven if she died before Riddle.

The magicals were shocked to find out that the prophecy stating Erika was the 'Chosen One' to save them was in fact a fake sent by heaven just to get out of doing work.

About the only _real _piece of prophecy Trelawny had ever made was the one when she warned Erika about Peter's escape.

And since Erika had done something to not only amuse Loki, but actually get onto his good side in a way most people couldn't, he had taken it personally when the angels tried to make her do their dirty work.

So he had decided to flip them the bird by dealing with the issue himself.

Sirius and the twins completely approved of this, naturally. They were the ones who helped her escape after all.

* * *

**_Okay, since quite a few people seem to believe Erika/Jade is an angel, I have to admit reading those reviews made me laugh. Raziel isn't an angel yet, but she will become one once she finally has enough of Zachariah trying to turn her into his own personal weapon. Needless to say his death is painful and will be FILMED for the Raziel series. As for her Seer's ability, she's actually picking up on the collective memories of the Host, not her own personal memories from when she was in heaven. Jade was HUMAN when she died, and she came back starting the process of turning her INTO an angel, not the other way around.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

He didn't know why he had been chosen for such a...dare he say this to his superior... unpleasant task. He didn't agree with forcing a human to do something that had originally been assigned to one of the higher seraphim. The fact they were making him go down and force Erika Potter to stop Loki from doing something Zachariah had manipulated her destiny into completing made him ill, and he would say as much if the other angel didn't completely outrank him. By several levels.

So here he was, trying to find a vessel near Erika in hopes of getting this over with so he could tell Zachariah what he really thought of this ridiculous plan of his.

He only hoped the seraph wouldn't kill him, or worse, make him fall for calling him out for foisting such a task on a human and ruining their life.

He had heard rumors Erika had come into heaven, and Zachariah had found out. That she had been thrown out and banned from returning until the fake prophecy was completed. That years later Zachariah had found her near the Winchesters instead and convinced Uriel to put that...thing...on her until Tom Riddle was in purgatory where he belonged.

He was halfway past her house when he felt something react to his Grace.

She had wards around the house! No one had warned him about those!

His Grace became painful as something warped his form into something small and furry. Thankfully, he didn't drop from the air, but rather found himself on the ground in a form he had not picked.

He tried to speak, only for it to come out as a 'meow' instead. Looking into a puddle, he was horrified to realize that he was now a _kitten_!

This was not his day at all.

* * *

Jade was awoken by the feeling of another angel going through the ward. And since it wasn't Gabriel, she reacted accordingly.

Something fell from the sky and landed in the forest, but since she had no idea what she left it alone. If they tried to bother her, she could have Hati or Skoll kill it and send it packing.

The next morning she came into the kitchen to see...an adorable black kitten with the most striking blue eyes staring at her, soaking wet and meowing pitifully.

Under any other circumstances, she would have let the kitten in and snuggled with it for an hour at least.

However she had felt an angel trip the wards she and Gabriel had set up months ago. And there was no way an ordinary kitten would have somehow managed to get past the hellhound guard dogs outside without being ripped to shreds ten times over. Hati and Skoll might be well behaved, but their counterparts liked to eat cats for some reason.

So while she let the 'cat' into the house and gave it something to drink, she definitely did not let her guard down. No matter _how_ adorable the thing was.

A few hours after the kittens appearance, Loki came in looking sleepy.

In between raids he crashed in his 'room' at the house, since Jade rather liked his company.

He took two steps into the kitchen before he paused at the sight of the blue-eyed kitten.

"Who's the new angel?"

"I had a feeling it was another one," sighed Jade.

Loki picked up the kitten by the scruff of the neck and looked it in the eyes.

"So which one are you?"

The 'kitten' meowed pitifully, blue eyes staring at Loki's without blinking.

"Castiel? Never heard of you."

Loki listened to the kitten 'speak', though all Jade heard was meowing.

"Well?"

"Apparently Zach the dick isn't pleased I've been killing off Death Eaters in Europe to insure you don't fulfill his fake prophecy. He's sent Castiel here (he nodded towards the kitten) to try and _convince_ you to call me off," he said with an eyeroll.

"You got all that from a cat meowing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you spoke cat."

"I don't, but I can read memories," said Loki.

"So what should we do with him?" asked Jade, pointing at Castiel with her spoon.

"Normally I would say hand him over to Crowley, but he didn't exactly ask for this assignment. We can always leave him like this until I'm done clearing out Europe of Riddle and his minions. Then Zachariah won't have any reason to go after you and I can break the collar...hopefully," said Loki.

Loki set Castiel on the counter, to Jade's annoyance. He meowed pitifully and gave a baleful glare at Loki, before he slowly walked up to Jade and gave the most adorable pleading look at her.

Jade felt her defenses slowly cracking. There was no way she could say no to such cuteness.

"Fine, you can stay. But if you try to help Zachariah or that other angel in any way shape or form I'm handing you over to Crowley," said Jade.

Castiel meowed in agreement. He had heard of Crowley, and Zachariah had been most annoyed his 'savior brat' had allied herself with demons.

Heaven's pawn should never consort with such filth, according to him.

* * *

Crowley took one look at the kitten riding on Jade's shoulder, before he gave a mighty sneeze.

"Dammit, get that thing out of here!" he said, eyes watering.

"You have a cat allergy?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now get that fleabag out of here!" he barked.

Jade grinned, before she cast a bubblehead charm around her manager. Crowley took a few lungfuls of air before he glared at her.

"Where in the pit did you find that mangy thing?" he said irritably.

"An angel tripped the ward and when I went to get breakfast I found him on the patio doorstep soaking wet. Loki's cleared him, but he's not going anywhere until that idiot Riddle is dealt with."

"That's an angel?" said Crowley sharply.

"A kitty-angel now," she said smugly.

Crowley couldn't help it, he started cracking up. The idea of an angel forced into a cat was too funny.

"How high up is he, and can we use him?"

"According to Loki he's nothing more than a foot soldier, so it's doubtful," said Jade.

"Damn. On an unrelated note, have you finished the next script?"

Jade brought out the printed script with a flourish and left the office. Crowley read through it to see if it was worth making. Every once in a while he snorted in amusement.

While it did have some religious overtones, every once in a while there was a pot shot at the angels, specifically Micheal, Zachariah and one called Uriel. It was subtle, but it was there for those who were looking for it.

Once he was done the next morning, he decided to try and see if it was a good time to start producing the next of what the fans called 'Secret Angel' series. It was a play on her character name, which the fans quickly translated as "Secret of God".

It seemed people had picked up on the fact that there might be a sequel later, if the movie took off. There were several sites actually petitioning for Jade to write the next one.

Jade was highly amused that Sam Winchester was an avid fan of the spin-off book series based on the movie. A spin-off she authorized, as Crowley was an absolute shark when it came to ferreting out fakes. He was eagerly awaiting the next movie too.

(As Jade would be amused to later learn, while Dean was a huge fan of the _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ Series, Sam had become an absolute fan of her work. Especially after seeing her portray an angel.)

This movie was going to be called _**Hidden Savior**_**.** Crowley quickly went to the marketing department announcing the next movie. It would be out by Christmas, barring any mishaps.

* * *

_Somewhere in the American Northwest, in a no-name motel..._

Sam was taking a break from researching their next hunt when he went to his not-so-secret addiction. Jade Night was like no one he had ever met...and he had nearly had a heart attack when he had recognized her in the movie as the same woman he had given his 'work' phone to after that mess with the idiot writer who had put an actual ritual into a crappy movie.

It wasn't until he had pointed it out to Dean that he had realized who she was too.

The fact he had met a now-very-famous movie actress before she was that famous made his day. To the amusement of Dean, Sam became an active fan of hers.

So when he read on the website run by Jade's manager that her next movie was coming out, he nearly whooped with joy.

"What's got you so excited?" asked Dean. There were very few things that made his brother happy, especially after learning Dean had made that deal to bring him back.

"The next movie's been announced. It's supposed to come out by Christmas," said Sam.

"Wait, you mean the _Secret Angel_ one?" said Dean, raising an eyebrow.

Sam nodded, before he read the news out loud for his brother's benefit.

"_Jade has recently brought in her new script for the Raziel, Secret Angel series. In the next movie Raziel will be portraying Joan of Arc in a never-before-seen fashion as well as hinting at the third movie of the series. Rumors have it that Jade is going to have the next movie set in the modern day era and will be featuring a little known book series based on two brothers to act as her main co-stars. It is unknown whether the actor who played Gabriel will be appearing in the next movie,"_ said Sam.

Sam had liked Jade, but he found Gabriel's wit funny...right up until he realized who was playing him.

Dean had cursed up a storm when he recognized the same Trickster who had messed with his precious baby.

"So Christmas is when it's supposed to come out, right?" said Dean. Considering his date with the pit, he could part with his cash to make sure his brother had a Christmas to remember.

"Yeah. According to the release, they're going to shoot for a Christmas release," said Sam.

* * *

Castiel watched Jade play Joan of Arc. He found it confusing that someone full of so much light would be so friendly with demons. Or own hellhounds for pets.

He also did not understand why his form seemed to enjoy being petting on the head so much.

It had been three months since his soul was forced into the body of a cat, and he found it hard to believe he didn't mind being in the girl's company.

Jade was kind, far more so than her choice in companions. And that light...there was so much light in her soul it was hard to believe she had lived with so much adversity because of Zachariah's meddling.

Castiel purred under her fingers, finding pleasure in the gentle touch. He had become familiar with the sensation as a few days after she started the movie she had decided to bring him with her.

The sound of the other females he could do without, though he did enjoy the ear scratches. And after every shoot Jade would allow him onto her shoulder like some sort of furry parrot.

He even heard her chuckle once after finding a picture on her fan site with him on her shoulder after one particularly rough day. It was titled "Castiel and Jade on set".

He vaguely remembered the demon Crowley taking a picture of them earlier.

"How much longer until we can put this into production?" Jade asked Eric, the director who had been brave enough to produce her first 'Secret Angel' movie.

"We have only three major scenes left to do. I never expected that script you made to be such a major hit!" said Eric grinning. He liked Jade and her down to earth manner. Too bad Loki (he insisted they call him that, and most people were too tired to argue) wasn't in this movie. He was another fan favorite for playing Gabriel.

"I can't wait to see people's reactions to me bringing in the author of the _Supernatural_ series," said Jade grinning.

"So long as it sells, you can bring in the twit who wrote that _Twilight_ crap!" said Eric laughing.

Chuck Shurley was a little known author, and his series wasn't that popular. The minute fans caught wind of the fact Jade was going to be using his series as the back drop for the final movie, that was probably going to change in a hurry.

The people _loved_ Jade. She was so believable and her acting was better than most. Especially since she started writing her own movies rather than continue making such low-ranked ones that went straight to DVD.

Jade leaned down with her arm on the chair. Castiel walked calmly up her arm and curled his tail around her neck to provide stability. He was getting use to being a cat.

* * *

It was the final scene. Jade (as Joan) was on the pyre and waiting to be burned alive. Crowley had set the scene up personally and Jade had cast the flame-freezing charm beforehand. The others were going to freak when they found out the flames were entirely real and that yes, she had walked right on out of them.

She was going to enjoy that little prank.

Loki, hiding under a disguise charm, was rolling the camera and grinning like an idiot. He was already in on her prank and knew that Jade would be wandlessly casting harmless blue bell flames so that they would have a point to change Joan into Raziel.

Jade pretended to scream for about a minute before she cast the second spell, and to the shock of her fellow actors the flames turned a sky-blue. She quickly ducked behind the pillar and got off the pyre and someone doused the flames.

"CUT! That's a wrap people!" said Eric grinning.

Jade always had such a flair for the dramatic. He didn't know how she turned the flames blue or avoided getting burned, but it was a hell of an ending!

She took the towel Loki offered her and wiped the sweat from her eyes. She hated the lights, but they had done this scene at night so it was a necessary evil.

"Good thing we did the final scene early. Now we just have to ship this off to production!" said Eric.

The 'final' scene would show up midway through the end credits showing 'Raziel' reborn again as an infant in a modern hospital in Kansas, hinting at the book series that would provide the back drop for the third movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Dean were about to head to their next hunt when Bobby handed Sam something.

"What's this?"

"Don't know. All I know is that someone dropped it off in _my_ mailbox with _your_ little screen name on the front," said Bobby gruffly.

Sam blinked.

"Which one?"

"The one from that little site you're so fond of visitin'. The one with the angel girl," said Bobby.

He knew Sam had a thing for Jade Night, but it wasn't any of his business.

Sam slowly opened the envelope, ready to dump it into holy water when three things fell out of it.

It was a pair of tickets and a note.

"'_To my biggest fan and favorite ghost hunter,_

_I heard you might need some cheering up so here are two back-stage passes to the premiere of the latest movie._

_Jade Night.'_"

Sam blinked and picked up the other two things. Printed clearly were the words "VIP PASS" with a picture of Raziel in full armor.

"There's something on the back," said Dean.

"_'PS, the other one is for the the idiot with the crappy EMF detector who was groped by Loki.'_"

Dean turned red. How the hell did she hear about that?!

"How did she get this address?" asked Bobby.

"She must have asked Loki to deliver it," said Dean irritably.

"How in the hell does she know Loki?"

"He was in the first Raziel movie. Don't know why he was playing Gabriel, or how he got that part though," said Sam automatically.

"Should we go?" asked Dean. He knew how much Sam loved the series.

"Don't see why not. How often do we ever get to see movie premieres? Let alone meet a famous actress when we're not on a hunt?" asked Sam.

"Good point. Where is this premiere anyway?"

"I can look it up," said Sam. He was trying not to look too excited.

Dean made his mind up then and there to make sure Sam got to see that movie and that girl again, if only because he had so little time to be there for Sam and this was the one thing guaranteed to make Sam forget for a few hours about his impending deadline with the pit.

* * *

Sam was trying not to bounce in the Impala's seat as Dean was directed to a private area for the VIP's to park. He was so distracted by the impending movie that he failed to notice something Dean immediately caught the second he got a good look at the security guard's eyes.

The place was _full_ of demons.

Dean only kept his mouth shut so as not to alarm his brother. Still, he was going to have words with this Jade if she had set them up deliberately.

Jade spotted the hunters and noticed the tense look in Dean's eyes. Apparently he had figured out who the security guards were.

"Hello again Sam!" she said pleasantly. She carefully drew the two away from the cameras and the microphones and over to Loki and Crowley.

Castiel (who had become a fan-favorite of his own right when people saw Jade's new "pet") was currently acting as Loki's method of annoying Crowley.

Said demon looked like he was ready to kill the pagan because his allergy medication was taking it's sweet time to kick in.

"I believe you know my friend."

"We've met," said Dean tightly. He was glaring at the Trickster looking ready to strangle the man.

"So you two are the infamous Winchesters. The rumor mill doesn't do you two morons justice," said Crowley.

"Behave Crowley. Don't forget they have salt for margaritas at the bar," warned Jade irritated.

"Just remember hunters, the only reason why you even got invited to this little shindig is because Jade refused to even _work_ on the next movie unless I let her invite you," said Crowley sourly.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Crowley here is my manager, and he has a rather nasty allergic reaction to cats. I heard about Dean's deal so I figured I might as well give my favorite hunters a treat to make up for what's likely going to be a crappy year," said Jade.

"How do you know about..." said Sam, his excitement dying down in place of a hunter's paranoia.

"King of the Crossroads, morons. You think a deal netting one of _your_ souls wouldn't raise a stink among the other demons? Lilith's been insufferable since she grabbed that contract," said Crowley rolling his eyes.

"_Lilith_ has my contract?" said Dean, trying not to yelp. This was more information than they had gotten since Ruby had shown up.

"She grabbed it a few hours after the deal was struck. Bitch," said Crowley with a growl.

"Crowley doesn't play well with other demons, even if he is my manager. The only ones who are allowed to act as security are idiots lower than him that can be remotely trusted to handle his pets," said Jade.

"Who or what are you?" asked Dean.

"Naturally born witch, meaning I never made a deal with any demons to get my magic. Crowley only tolerates me because there are so many hopefuls eager to ride on my coattails and it's better than dealing with heaven," said Jade.

"Jade here has _the_ most interesting back story," said Loki grinning.

Jade looked at the clock.

"Looks like the movie's about to start. Anyone up for drinks?" she asked.

"Scotch," said Dean.

"Rum and ice tea please," said Sam.

* * *

It was almost enough to make him forget he was sitting next to a witch and a trickster. Almost. Dean had to admit, it was a good movie and Sam certainly enjoyed it.

And coming to this thing had another benefit too...they finally knew who had Dean's contract. Which was more than Ruby had been willing to tell them in the past few months.

The after party was pretty damn awesome too. Sam still couldn't believe he was in _Jade's_ house. Very few people had been invited to that.

Still, the next morning when he woke up with the mother of all hangovers, he had to come back to the impossible to forget problem...he was currently in a house guarded by demons. Things he had been trained to hunt and kill on sight. A house where a _witch_ lived.

He found a cat with the most intense blue eyes staring at him, thankfully blocking the sunlight and his brain caught up with him enough to remember the furball's name.

"Dammit Cas, get the hell off of me," said Dean with a growl. Sam would have considered it blasphemy if he didn't know the name of Jade Night's pet cat.

He heard a strange chuffing sound, almost like a dog laughing. But he didn't seen anything.

He found Jade waking up a few hours later with a grin and some strange smoking concoction in one hand, and another vial in the other.

"I have here two vials. One is poison, the other is a hangover remedy guaranteed to kill the pain. Which do you chose?"

"Remedy," he said with grit teeth. He felt like shit.

She handed him the vial and he downed it. In a few minutes his hangover had miraculously dulled to the point he could think again.

"What the hell was that?"

"Hangover potion."

"And the other?"

"American coffee," she said immediately, before adding "Or as I like to call it, bitter black piss. I don't know how you Yanks can possibly stomach drinking so much of this."

Dean looked across the room to see his brother eating a healthy breakfast and more food on the counter. Loki was sleeping on a reclining chair, half falling out. He was somewhat amused to see the god's hand in a bowl of what appeared to be warm water.

It would serve the asshole right.

"So. Am I going to have to smack you upside the head for reaching towards a gun or can we have a civilized breakfast?" asked Jade dryly.

"Food first, then we'll talk," said Dean. No way was he shooting anything with so many demons around him.

Jade ate her food calmly, not caring that there were two notorious hunters eating breakfast at her table.

Finally once the food was cleared (and a not-so-amused Trickster woke up with wet boxers) Dean waited for someone to break the tension.

That person was Jade.

"First off, I'm not a normal witch like you two usually hunt. I was born with magic."

Sam had to raise his hand.

"Why aren't there any records of you before you were fifteen? I mean the autobiography doesn't even list your family or who your parents were at all," he asked.

Jade blinked.

"You actually read that thing?"

Sam blushed.

"Jade isn't her real name. She was born to a pure blood wizard and a first generation witch, and her parents were murdered when she was fifteen months old. She changed her name when she ran away from the cultist who were trying to turn her into their weapon and went back to being a ballet dancer," said Loki.

"I have a better question... How do we find Lilith?" asked Dean. He wasn't interesting in a known witch, he wanted that contract off his soul.

"Finding Lilith won't do you much good. If you did manage to kill her, then her second-in-command Ruby would just grab it before you... what's with that look?"

"Ruby's in league with Lilith?" said Dean sharply.

"Well duh. She's considered a traitor in hell, but Crowley didn't buy that load of crap. If she really were a traitor then whoever she served would have killed her ass already. Demons aren't big on letting people who screw them over live after all. And we've heard rumors from heaven that you two are vessels for two very powerful angels. We have no idea which ones but they can't be lower than a Seraph at least," said Jade. Seeing their look again, she rolled her eyes. Lightly kicking Loki, he picked up where she left off.

"Fun fact about Jade... heaven's had it out for her since before she was born. A lazy seraph made a fake prophecy about her, and when she decided she wasn't going to be heaven's attack dog he took it personally. And before you ask, angels do exist and they're mostly a bunch of dicks," said Loki.

"You mean like Micheal from the movie?" asked Sam.

Loki chuckled.

"Exactly like Micheal from the first movie. Here's another fun factoid about _Heaven's War. _Jade didn't entirely make that all up."

"Wait, you mean it was based on actual events?" said Dean incredulous.

"About the only thing that didn't happen was Raziel being apart of it. She was the only character that didn't belong, the rest of it was real," said Jade.

"The other angels were real, but Raziel is, as far as I'm aware, a fake angel," said Loki.

"How would you know that?"

"Because Castiel here would have known about her if she were real," said Loki.

"The cat?"

"The angel forced in a cat's body. After the third time I had a run-in with that damn seraph, I had a rune-ward placed around me. Castiel happened to have tripped it, turning him into a furball," said Jade smugly.

"This cat is an angel," deadpanned Dean. He couldn't see it.

"On probation," said Loki, before adding "But he might be allowed to get a proper body before long. He's been behaving better than most angels would in his situation."

"Okay then... what the hell were you singing last night?" asked Dean. He remembered Jade getting rather drunk and singing something, but he didn't know what half the words meant.

"What?"

"You were singing something," said Sam.

"Oh, I remember what she was singing. It's an Irish drinking song inspired by a bar keep's desire to kick out his patrons so he could go home!" said Loki laughing.

"Oh god, don't tell me I was actually singing that song I picked up from Crowley," said Jade paling.

"What song?"

"_Bugger off,_" said Jade grimacing.

Loki grinned as he repeated exactly what Jade started singing when she got drunk enough.

"_Well, bugger off, ye bastards bugger off..."_

Jade was mortified.

"I can't believe I sang that," she said.

"Oh, it gets even better! Crowley was right up there with you singing the other half of it!"

"Well this can't be any worse than the time Crowley tricked me into drinking that bitter black piss you Yanks call coffee," said Jade finally.

Loki was cracking up, as he remembered that night.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Jade was trying to finish the next Raziel movie, when Crowley walked in with a cup of something hot.

"Try this," he said.

Jade took a sip, before she damn near spit it out in disgust.

"What in god's name is this crap?!"

"Espresso."

"It tastes like piss! Who came up with this?"

"I believe it was the Americans," said Crowley amused.

"Trust the Yanks to come up with something that tastes like it came from the bottom of a shoe, and then call it a drink," she said grimacing, "Can I get a stout black tea, please?"

"You would think a writer and an actress would appreciate coffee," said Crowley.

"I'm a Brit love. I'm genetically disposed to dislike coffee and prefer tea instead. It also means I prefer the classics to this new crap," said Jade sticking her tongue out at him.

"You make it so easy for people to forget you're originally from Britain. You don't even have that accent anymore," smirked Crowley.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam entered the warehouse, expecting yet another group of demons about to rip his head off. He had been tracking demon signs in hope of finding one that knew how to get Dean out of hell.

Entering the room, he instead found a bored Jade Night with Castiel around her neck and two large wolves at her feet. At the table was a nice cup of ice tea and a second one beside it.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"I heard you were being set up by Ruby, so I figured I might as well turn it to my advantage and get Crowley off my ass at the same time. Apparently the 'supernatural' side of Japan said no to demon bodyguards," she said dryly.

"What do you mean set up?"

"Crowley heard that Ruby was calling in favors to get a hunter under her control, and when I heard who it was I knew there was no way I was going to let that happen. You're one of the few people I can actually _tolerate_," said Jade.

"And he let you come here?"

"Hati and Skoll are rather protective of me, and the sooner I head off to Japan for my new script, the smaller the chance a certain seraph will show up to harass me for contacting you and Dean," said Jade.

According to Castiel, the angels avoided Japan after their envoy was sent back to heaven after getting beaten up by the local deities. Loki snorted when he heard Castiel's comment on how he suspected it had been one of Zachariah's men who went... it would explain a lot.

"So why me?"

"Again, one of the few people I can tolerate and who better than a hunter to act as my bodyguard in a place that won't allow my usual ones? Besides, this way I get to piss off another demon and keep Crowley off my ass. I'm considered his pet witch after all," said Jade rather bluntly.

Sam considered the offer. On one hand, he did like Jade... she was unapologetic, blunt, and already aware of what he did for a living. Plus she worked with a crossroads demon, so maybe he could find out why none of them were willing to make a deal for Dean's release. There was also the fact he had been coming up with dead ends for months before Dean had gone to hell.

"Plus I might have you act as my boyfriend while we're in Japan. You have no idea how irritating it is to have idiots trying to get into your pants just because you're famous," she said in irritation.

She had to deal with that crap as Erika, and there no way in heaven she was going to put up with it as Jade.

"Tempting," said Sam. And it really was.

"You're also allowed to make pot-shots at Loki," said Jade.

"Deal," said Sam. He still owed that bastard for that Mystery Spot prank he pulled. Being forced to see his brother die a hundred different ways was not amusing in the least.

Outside Ruby was waiting for the demons to wound Sam so she could come in and 'save' him. She had no idea Crowley's pet witch had already beaten them to Sam, or that he would be out of her reach for the foreseeable future. If she had, she would have been pissed.

Bobby looked up when he heard the Impala. Sam had quit speaking to him two months ago, and he was getting concerned for the boy's health.

Sam drove the car into the Salvage yard, and he wasn't alone. There was a far-too familiar figure in the other seat next to him.

He raised an eyebrow. How the hell did Sam hook up with his favorite actress?!

Sam took one look at Bobby's expression and winced. Somehow, he got a bad feeling this would not end well.

"So that's Bobby. He seems grumpier than you described."

"Probably because he thinks I made a deal to end up with you in the car," said Sam after a thought.

"Sam," he said evenly.

The second Sam got out of the Impala, he had his ear grabbed by Bobby.

"What in the hell are you doing with _her_ in the car?!"

"OW! Bobby I can explain!" said Sam yelping. Thank god Dean wasn't here to see this. He would never let his brother live it down.

"Actually it's my fault. I offered Sam the chance to get back at Loki and the guarantee I wasn't going to manipulate him like Ruby was trying to," said Jade snickering.

Bobby finally released Sam's ear, but he was giving Jade an odd look.

"Why do you look so familiar?"

"I am Jade Night," she said evenly.

"No, I know your screen name... Now I remember," said Bobby. He went into the house and came out with something that had Jade paling.

It was a wanted poster... a magical one.

"What the hell?" said Sam.

"A priest dropped these off last week," said Bobby.

Sam was more interested in why they got her name wrong than care about why the picture moved.

"Shit. Zachariah must be stepping up his game since I ditched Crowley last week to find Sam."

"Ditched him? I thought you said you were getting me to keep him off your case?" said Sam.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Grow up Sam! Crowley hates hunters, and it was Loki's idea to ask you instead of some human under a contract to act as a bodyguard in Japan. He loves annoying my manager," said Jade.

Sam blinked. That...actually made more sense than Jade's original reason for finding him. Crowley _hated_ having them around Jade when they saw him, so the idea of him renegotiating someone's contract so she had human bodyguards made more sense than calling him in.

"So does this mean our deal's off?"

"Again, you're one of the few humans I can tolerate for long periods. Chances are any idiot Crowley picks as a guard will try to use me to either gain more fame or worse, try to get out of their contract. Besides, I find you amusing," said Jade.

"What deal?" asked Bobby.

"Sam acts as my bodyguard in Japan, since they said I couldn't use the ones I normally do. They barely allowed my pet dogs and the angel trapped in cat form to come," said Jade.

"In exchange she agreed to help me find a way to bring Dean back and keep the demons off me. They've been tracking me for over a month and I barely escaped the last time," said Sam.

Bobby looked at her.

"Natural or demon?"

"Natural," she said immediately.

"Hogwarts, Salem, or Beauxbatons?"

"Hogwarts, skipped out before I took my fifth year," she replied.

"Still have the wand?"

"Snapped it before I came to America. No way in hell am I letting them track me through it, and I ran into Crowley two years into my stay here. He's been my manager ever since, since there wasn't anything I was actually interested in selling my soul for that he could give me," said Jade.

Bobby made a snorting noise.

"She's better than most people you've hung out with lately," he said to a very confused Sam.

"Bobby?"

"A natural witch might have a way to bring Dean back that we don't. They rarely if ever make demon deals, mostly because they don't need to. And she's a damn sight better than Ruby, that's for sure, even if angels are after her ass."

Jade preened under the praise, even if she was unhappy at the reminder of the angels.

"I can have Loki ward the house if you want. If only so I will intervene later when Sam finally gets through with him," said Jade.

"What's in it for you?" asked Bobby. He wasn't that adverse to having a trickster ward his house.

"I like you, which is more than I can say about most people. Especially known hunters. Besides, while I make work with demons that sure as heaven doesn't mean I trust them. I only trust Crowley because he knows as long as I work for him, he can get more desperate souls he normally wouldn't and I make more money than most."

"So what do you get out of working with a crossroads demon?"

"Protection. He works as my manager, getting all the souls he could ever want from desperate hopefuls, a steady income from my movies and the knowledge that he might one day corrupt me, and in exchange he keeps the sharks away. Above, below and everything in between. Acting as a kept witch for a demon has it's perks, especially when it comes to keeping other demons off your ass and the magicals running in circles," said Jade immediately.

"Plus you know he's more interested in souls than the money," added Bobby, seeing her point.

For a witch, especially a natural, there weren't a lot of options when it came to protection. Pretending to be in league with a demon would keep a lot of things off her case, even if they did use her to grab souls. And as long as she worked for one demon, the others would ignore her existence. It was an imperfect trick.

"So where are you two heading anyway?"

"Japan. I've recently started on a new script and there's nothing better than hands on experience for some of the parts. Problem is that the local Kami dislike demon kind, so I had to get replacements for my bodyguards. Fortunately they hate angels almost as much as they do demons from the pit," said Jade.

Bobby snorted.

"Have fun, and send me some references back! I've barely got anything from that side of the world," he said in annoyance.

Jade laughed, and Sam found he liked the sound. Though he did have more questions than answers about who she was. Like why did angels actually send out a wanted poster for her under a different name?

"You _what_?" said Crowley, frustrated. Sometimes Jade was more headache than she was worth...even if her worth seemed to shoot up every time she did a movie.

"_Look at it this way... you won't have to renegotiate some idiots contract just to get me a watchdog. Besides, at least we know that Winchester won't freak out at half the crap I'm likely to run into,"_ said Jade sensibly. He had already had his panic attack upon learning what Hati and Skoll were. He could deal with her pet hell hounds.

Crowley growled, but admitted she had a point. Remaking a contract was always a bureaucratic nightmare and a half, especially in the pit. And Winchester was at least _semi-_competent, which was more than could be said for most. Still, he would have appreciated a heads up before she had nabbed the idiot.

"_Did I mention that I nabbed him before Ruby had the chance to?"_

Suddenly he was less annoyed at her trick. Anything that pissed off Lilith's bitch was worth dealing with Winchester for a few months. Ruby was just plain stupid in his opinion.

He didn't know what her plan had been, but he could care less.

"Fine. But he will have to sign the same contract any other human bodyguard has to," said Crowley.

He heard someone say something to Jade and she replied _"Nothing in Latin or in fine print. He'll sign one so long as you don't try to slip anything in to it."_

Crowley's estimation of the hunter went up a notch. He wasn't a complete idiot after all.

Crowley found the same contract he had borrowed from the human guard company he had been forced to hire to avoid more hunters swarming the last shoot because the idiots he normally used had gotten careless. He sent it to her e-mail and a few minutes later it appeared on his desk.

His estimation of the hunter went up again when the fool didn't sign his full name on the contract. It just read "S. Winchester", which wasn't enough for someone to use as a trace back to him, but still bound him legally among humans. Though the promptness of the contract's return told him that Jade was with Loki, again.

"Have fun in Japan," he said bored.

Loki was taking a break from his systematic destruction of the Death Eater problem in Europe to go on a short vacation with Jade and Sam. Sam was surprisingly a good sport about having to be around Loki, especially after the crap he put the man through before Dean was killed.

Then again Jade was aiding and abetting Sam's revenge against the Trickster by putting foul things into his sweets, or in one memorable night, laxatives. Sam clearly had yet to forgive Loki for his part in the trauma he suffered when Dean was killed by Lilith.

Though Loki did take advantage of the temporary truce to ask why Sam had agreed to act as Jade's "bodyguard" instead of continuing his hunt for demons.

"Strange as it may seem, I trust her. She's a lot more reliable than Ruby was, and she didn't lie outright to us. Ruby never said a word about Lilith holding Dean's contract until the very end when she was trying to keep us from going after her, and even then she didn't put up much of a fight when Lilith stole the body she was in," said Sam honestly.

Jade had asked how Dean had died, and when informed of how Lilith had taken Ruby's current host without them knowing until they were in a room with the white-eyed bitch, Jade had commented on how odd it was Ruby hadn't made enough noise to raise the dead.

Jade worked with demons regularly, so she knew that a demon taking over the host of another was rarely that quiet. In fact, she had never heard of it happening without one demon being exorcised first, or killed. She had even asked Crowley about it, and he had told her flat out that Ruby was well known for being Lilith's pet dog. In not so many words.

So if Sam had to say who he trusted more at the moment, a natural witch he barely knew or a demon who had kept things from them 'for his own good', then yes, he would chose Jade in a heartbeat.

Jade didn't care whether or not they wanted to hear information. If she believed that it was useful, she would be blunt and tell them. Sam liked that unapologetic nature of hers.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Before I forget, the pairing for this story is Jade/Lucifer, with a few nods towards Sabriel and Destiel.**_

* * *

"Why are we here again?" asked Sam.

Jade had all but dragged them to this small restaurant in what appeared to be an Alice in Wonderland costume.

"Because I've heard about this amazing restaurant that's based on the classic book _Through the Looking Glass_ by Lewis Carroll, and there is no way I am passing up seeing Loki in a Cheshire Cat costume."

Sam thought about it, before he realized that yes, the Cheshire Cat suited Loki's personality.

"And why am I wearing rabbit ears?"

"If Loki's the cat, then I'm the Mad Hatter and you're the March Hare," she replied.

Well that certainly explained a few things. Like why he was currently in a partial rabbit costume. Again, he was glad Dean wasn't there to see him like that.

Then he realized that there was a downside to being around Jade. He had forgotten about the fans...and cameraphones apparently.

* * *

_Back in America_...

Bobby took one look at the pictures of Sam and Jade, and had to beat on his chest to clear the coffee he had inadvertently drank wrong. Oh there was no way he was letting Sam live this down without a fight! He quickly saved the picture onto his laptop before he started dialing other hunters. He could hear Ellen and Jo laugh when he told them where to find the picture.

Yeah, there was no way he was living this down.

* * *

Sam was hiding from the world. He had just gotten a rather embarrassing call from Jo at two in the morning. Apparently Bobby was keeping track of him through Jade's website, to his horror. And what was worse was that now Jo and Ellen knew about the March Hare costume Jade had tricked him into wearing.

Loki still found the whole thing funny as hell. He had taken to wearing cat ears and carrying Castiel around on his shoulder.

"Look on the bright side Sammy!" said Loki.

"What bright side?" he asked.

"People all over the world know your name?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"And everyone who knows what I do for a living is laughing at me!"

"Actually according to the fan site, which coincidentally is being visited by more hunters since you've made an appearance, they found it amusing and will mostly use it to tease you with. I can't wait to see the look on their face when they find out what the back drop for the third Raziel movie is," said Jade with a smirk.

Loki's sudden increase in actual amusement and the snickers he sent Sam's way did not inspire confidence.

"What era is the third movie going to be set in?"

"This one. Crowley's tracking down one of my favorite new authors to ask if he wouldn't mind us using his series in the third 'Secret Angel' series. He's surprisingly hard to find," said Jade.

"What series?"

"Can I show him? Please?" begged Loki. This was too funny not to pass up.

Jade nodded, and Loki brought out her favorite 'modern' series, considering she was a bigger fan of the classics.

The second Sam read the first paragraph, he choked.

"Please tell me this is another prank of Loki's and not an actual series," he begged.

"Nope. You and Dean are part of a hugely popular book series!" said Jade.

"This is the setting for the third movie?!"

"It gets better. We're going to have you and Dean play yourselves!" said Loki grinning.

Sam looked horrified at the thought. Then he remembered how much he enjoyed the Raziel series.

"So...is there an actual Raziel or was that really something you made up?"

"Raziel is not an actual angel, at least last time I checked," said Loki immediately.

"And you would know," said Sam flippantly. He still didn't like Loki.

Jade looked at her friend/big brother (he reminded her way too much of the twins) and they had a silent conversation. Finally he decided that it was long past time they told Sam the truth. Maybe then he would lay off Loki about what happened at the Mystery Spot.

For a hunter, Sam held one _hell_ of a grudge.

"Actually, I would know. I _was_ there," said Loki.

"What?"

"Sam, there's a reason Loki appeared in the first Raziel movie. He heard about the script and when he found out what I was trying to do he had to join in. If only for the irony."

Sam thought that through, and he suddenly pinned Loki with an incredulous look. Loki wasn't sure how he felt about the expression on his face.

"You're Gabriel. The real one," he said in disbelief.

"Wow, sharper than I expected," muttered said arch angel.

"So you really left heaven because you didn't want to deal with Micheal and Lucifer?" he said in shock. He remembered what Jade had said about the only fake element being her part in the whole affair.

"Pretty much. Despite how Lucifer acted towards humans, he was one of the few angels who cared about the younger set. He taught me quite a few of the tricks I still use. Lucifer cared about the younger angels, and he was my older brother. Micheal was just too goal oriented and to be blunt, he was kind of a total dick. There was no way I was going to chose which one to side with, because either way I would end up hated by the other one," said Gabriel honestly.

Sam could see why. He remembered the expression on Gabriel's face during the scene where he chose to leave rather than fight his brothers over something he didn't agree with. That hadn't been acting...that was remembering.

"So why remake the entire fight between angels?"

"I kept getting woken up by vivid dreams, so I started making a journal. Eventually I figured, what the hell, why not make a movie script out of it...and Raziel was born. It took forever to find an angel name that I liked which wasn't already taken by another," said Jade.

"And what about Castiel?" asked Sam.

"Cas here was sent to force me to stop 'Loki' because he was taking out the problem in Europe instead of me. But we set up a ward system geared to keep angels away from me, and he got trapped as a cat. I might remove the curse on him since he has been behaving," said Jade. Cas purred under her scratching hand.

"Here's something I don't get. Why did you change your name? I mean that poster Bobby had said 'Erika' on it."

"That's my birth name. Erika Lilian Potter. But I didn't like the way Erika was tricked and turning into a weapon, so I changed it. Erika was played a fool, but Jade took initiative," she explained. She didn't want to think about her old self ever again.

"Which reminds me... didn't you leave Crowley a note once he found that author?"

"I told him that in the event Chuck adds our meeting he should use Erika instead of Jade so people didn't know he was a Seer on our end," said Jade.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Sam asked. He had to admit, this was the best vacation he had in his life.

It was hard to believe this was a research trip for Jade.

"Tea ceremony," said Jade.

"Count me out," said Gabriel.

"I'm in. Coincidentally does Crowley know who you are?" Sam asked Gabriel. Seeing the sudden evil look on his face, he was betting not. "Can I get a picture of the look on his face when he finds out?"

"Absolutely!" said Gabriel amused.

"Want a picture of Dean's face when he finds out an arch angel groped him?" asked Sam. Hearing Gabriel's cackle in response, he took that as a yes.

Sam enjoyed the tea ceremony more than he would admit. It was something Dean _never_ would have been able to sit through, and he had to admit wearing a formal outfit was a bit strange, but fun.

Thank god cameras and phones were banned in the area Jade picked.

Unfortunately Sam found their 'research trip' (which was really more of a vacation than anything else if you asked him) coming to an end.

That is, until he found out they were going to head to another country. Jade was enjoying her demon-free time and she knew for a fact that there was something up with the Winchesters, so it was better to keep Sam preoccupied until Dean was brought back.

The longer she kept Sam away from Ruby, the happier they would all be.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Sam.

"Italy. Specifically Rome. Loki mentioned something hilarious about the Sistine Chapel, and there's no way I'm passing up seeing it. Even if the church is a bit miffed about the Raziel movies for some reason," said Jade.

There was a reason why no one had been brave enough to do a movie entirely about angels. Or about heaven.

No one wanted the religious nut jobs after their ass just because someone didn't like the way it was done.

Jade had broken that pattern by making a movie about the war between Micheal and Lucifer from a third-person POV, which was why Raziel had been so insanely popular, because she had shown both sides of the fight. Gabriel had just acted like himself, which had made him popular among the fans because he hadn't exactly been acting aside from his conversations with 'Raziel'.

However some of the clergy didn't like it because the main character had been female. Even if she did try to stay as close to actual events as possible.

They especially didn't like the fact she had chosen Joan of Arc for the second movie, even if it was an easy choice. Not many outside of France or history buffs had been aware that Joan had been killed by the Church, despite the fact she had done everything with God's approval.

Jade couldn't wait to see their reaction to the final movie. And the fact that Gabriel was going to return and reveal where he had been hiding for the entire world to see.

"So what was so hilarious about the chapel?" asked Sam.

"According to a certain pagan, there was something hilarious on that panel," said Jade, pointing.

Sam looked. It was one near the center...his jaw dropped.

"Is she flipping them off?"

"Loki said one of his 'brothers' (and from the way she rolled her eyes he knew she meant angels) took offense to a statue done of him so he spelled the chapel to show the most offensive gesture at the time."

Sam couldn't help it, he chuckled. That was kind of funny.

"So... since we're on the topic, exactly how did naturals hide from the Church?"

"Most moved to new areas, and eventually we just...faded away. I mean the whole hysteria was actually caused by demon-witches. There's a reason why no real magical would dare make a deal with a demon, because they're the reason we went into hiding. The flame-freezing charm...which I totally used to prank everyone in the last Raziel movie for laughs...let us slip past them."

"Wait, you were on a real pyre in that scene?"

"Yup. Crowley set it up because he found it just as hilarious as Loki and I did, and the blue bell flames were totally my doing too. It was actually just a visual queue for the special effects guys on their computers, but the look on the audience's face when they saw Raziel show up from the blue flames and scare the Church..." she said giggling.

That had been her favorite part of the movie. When the computer geeks managed to digitally impose Raziel in the fire ascending and leading to her reincarnation into a new body. The look of shock on the preacher's face was absolutely perfect.

She was well aware that the church hadn't been happy with that one, but to be perfectly honest she could care less what they thought. It was one of the major reasons why the fans loved her movies.

She was entirely unapologetic about what she chose as the subject matter...in this case the unfair persecution of the Church against the Maid of Orleans.

There was also the fact she openly admitted she wasn't religious outside of some nods towards her father's patron god Loki. Her father was a pagan worshiper, and she had no idea who her mother prayed to.

(She later found out that it was Gabriel. She found it ironic that her parents worshiped the same entity under a different name when she finally dared to ask her mother a few years later.)

* * *

"So where are we now?" asked Sam a month later. They had spent two weeks in Rome before Jade was swamped by fans, some of whom took offense at the Raziel series.

"Well someone is an avid fan of history...so look around and take a guess," she said impishly.

It looked a lot like Rome, but there were a few changes. It wasn't until they walked into the Parthenon that his eyes doubled in size.

"We're in _Greece_?"

"Not that big a jump, and to be honest I've always been a fan of Medusa. I used to snake speak you know," she said shrugging.

Actually she still could since Loki had given her the ability back for her birthday last year, but she had never used it since leaving England.

Sam and Jade spent hours debating Greek myth, and Sam was surprised to find that Jade openly felt sorry for Hera.

"She was tricked into marrying Zeus, then he goes around sleeping with almost anything that has two legs and a hole behind her back, then insults her by parading his demi-god children to her. I'd be pissed as hell too if my husband or boyfriend chose me then started sleeping around like a man-whore behind my back. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all," she said sensibly.

Sam could see that. If there was one thing she took very seriously, it was loyalty and honesty. If you didn't want her to know something, then it was easier for all parties just to tell her flat out the reason why. Otherwise she was like a shark to blood and found out anyway. And she took betrayal as a personal affront.

"So where were you planning on going next?"

"Egypt. Not a fan of the mythos, but I want to see it anyway."

Sam perked up at that. Jade seemed just as interested in history as he did, which was kinda neat. Dodging fans left and right, not so much. Neither was the demon guard, once they left Japan.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade was in a rather sensible outfit while they were in Egypt, though she hadn't realized how bloody hot it would be.

Sam nearly did a double take when Gabriel snapped Jade into what appeared to be a full belly dancer outfit though. The resulting chase and eventually hexing of the arch angel had him cracking up. Once Jade stopped running anyway.

The only hiccup in the entire trip (and it had been nearly four months since Dean was sent to hell) was when Jade ran into someone who recognized her not as her movie self, but as Erika.

It could have gone better.

* * *

Sam, Jade and Loki were at this magical cafe (Jade had heard about it from another witch while in Italy) when this red head and someone who had Sam stop and stare for about five seconds before turning back to Jade started walking straight towards them.

"Erika? What are you doing in Egypt?" said the red head confused.

Jade ignored him, but the anger in her eyes was pretty clear from Sam's angle.

The woman kicked him, and Sam liked her better than the red head already.

"Jade, it is good to see you again. And with such specimens of men!"

"Hello Fluer. How's Gabrielle?" she asked in amusement.

"She is eagerly awaiting to see her savior on the big screen. We particularly enjoyed the one featuring Joan. That last scene had us in stitches once we realized what was going on," said Fluer with a smile. The red head looked rather uncomfortable at the glare Jade was giving him.

"Hello William. How is your mother?" said Jade, irritation clear in her voice. Somehow from the way the red head William winced, Sam knew that being called by his proper name wasn't normal for him. And that it meant Jade was seriously pissed at him for some reason.

"She was really upset when she realized you had fled the house. Why did you leave like that Erika?"

"It's Jade for a reason, Weasley. Magic did more to screw up my life than anything I've dealt with since, and there is no way in heaven I am going back now. You can keep your little country and that backwards community you call home. I've found something better," said Jade hissing.

Fluer noticed the hell hounds tense at that tone, so she tried to diffuse the situation.

"Remus has gotten married. They've named you godmother for their son Teddy," she said.

"Huh. Don't know why. As much as I love Remus and miss Sirius, I prefer hanging out with Loki (she nodded to said Trickster) to them at this point."

Weasley immediately turned to Loki with wide eyes.

"That explains so much. Like why nothing we've tried has been able to find you," he said.

"Actually I'm pretty sure the crossroads demon who is currently my manager has more to do with that. It would explain why he occasionally gets really pissy and refuses to tell me why."

Bill looked at Jade in horror.

"A _demon_? Erika, you know full well what damage those things did to us!"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"I said he was my manager, not that I made a deal. Grow a pair Weasley. Better to be the caged bird of a demon you know is more interested in getting souls than to be turned into a weapon because some dumbass Seraph was too damn lazy to do his fucking job," snapped Jade.

Jade pushed away her food, which was some sort of dessert Loki had recommended. Then she stood up and to the surprise of Bill, she was a good three inches taller than him and pissed.

"Get one thing straight Weasley. Nothing you say or do will make me go back to that damn country, or fight in your war. Especially since I have no intention of becoming Zachariah's attack dog just because he didn't want to hunt down a damn warlock. And if any of the _Order_ (she spat out the word like a curse) tries to make me kill Voldemort, I'll have Hati and Skoll rip each and every one of you to pieces. If my guards don't get to you first," she growled.

Bill suddenly noticed the four demons in the area, looking particularly bloodthirsty in his direction. He really must be slipping not to have noticed them.

"Oh, and Fluer? Tell Gabrielle the next movie is going to be a two parter. Once his older brother is out of hell, we're going to be focusing on the _Supernatural _series as the back drop. I might be able to get you and her into the next movie if you want."

Fluer grinned.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Jade signed two, one for each sister and added her number for Fluer to call later.

The two left, but Jade's appetite had been thoroughly spoiled.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Castiel?" asked Sam.

The cat had been with them almost everywhere, but it was time for him to eat and he had no idea where the furball had vanished to.

"Cas? Haven't seen him in... wow, three hours?" said Jade. She hadn't seen him since breakfast, actually.

"I may have given him a reprieve from cat form for a few hours. Micheal had some big job for him and sent a message along the lines, so he asked if he could complete it since it wasn't something he objected to," said Gabriel.

"What job?" asked Jade warily.

"The kind that will have us hauling ass back to America in a pretty big hurry and make Sam extremely happy," said Gabriel cryptically.

Sam went over that in his head, and suddenly paled.

"Can you hide all the pictures from that _Alice in Wonderland_ restaurant?"

"Not a chance in hell kiddo. You're on your own, unless you want to give him something else to think about before he has a chance to laugh," said Gabriel.

Sam nodded emphatically. No way was Dean letting that go when he saw the pictures.

"Wait, so the job was..."

"Pulling Dean-o out of hell. Looks like our vacations about to be cut short, though it should take a few hours before he's out. It'll take Castiel a little while to locate him after all."

"Meh, I've had enough of this heat anyway. Let's get packing and I'll go annoy Crowley with a request to bring us home. On a completely unrelated note, who gets to break it to Dean?" she asked a little too innocently.

Sam and Gabriel looked at her uncomprehending. She raised a book in answer, and the two started laughing.

"Oh god. That is going to be either hilarious or a nightmare," said Sam cracking up. He had completely forgotten about that blasted series.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to break it to him that he's got to play himself in the next movie!" said Gabriel bouncing around.

"Any objections Sam?"

"Only if I get to break it to him that our life story was essentially published for the masses to enjoy," he said seriously.

"Deal," said Jade grinning evilly.

* * *

It took them nearly ten hours to get to the state Bobby lived in, and by the time they made it into the Salvage yard, there was a familiar head of hair looking rather dirty and rather confused.

Sam debated on whether to call out to his brother, but decided letting Bobby get the test out of his system now would be better for his paranoia. At least the demon guards had left once they reached the house.

Jade was already on the phone organizing with Crowley now that Dean was out of hell...and both were very confused why Micheal had sent Castiel personally to retrieve him.

(Said cat was back on Jade's shoulder the minute they reached America.)

The second Bobby saw Sam, he nodded.

Sam hugged his brother tightly in relief.

"Sam? How the hell did you get here so fast?" asked Dean.

"Took a private airplane from Egypt once we were told Castiel was sent to bring you out," said Sam offhand.

"Who told you he was coming out? I was about to call you once I knew it was him," asked Bobby.

"I'll explain soon. It's a rather long and surprising story," said Sam.

"Okay, Crowley's caught up about Dean. It seems the demons are in the dark about the fact you were brought up, so he's pretty happy he has that piece of information before anyone else. He also said he might have a lead as to what the hell is really going on, but he's not going to tell me over an open line," said Jade.

Dean tensed when he saw her, but Bobby's slap on his head made him pause reaching for a gun.

"How was Egypt?" asked Bobby evenly.

"Hot, irritating and rather boring. To be honest I was glad for an excuse to leave early. How'd you like the books we sent you?"

"Nice having some new material to work with," replied Bobby.

"What..."

"Sit. Or better yet, go take a shower. You reek," said Jade flatly.

"I better get a story out of this!" Dean called out when he headed upstairs.

"I'll get beer and pie!" she called back.

Actually she just sent Sam out for beer along with Cas on his shoulder, while she started making fresh apple pie, to Bobby's surprise. By the time Dean came back down, there was a homemade pie on the table and a rather shell shocked Bobby drinking a beer looking at Jade in disbelief.

"What?"

"You know how to cook pie. From scratch. Using ingredients I normally don't mess with," said Bobby.

"I let _Loki_ the sugar nut crash in my house. I would have been disowned by him years ago if I didn't know how to cook something as simple as an apple pie," she snorted.

"Point."

"Wait, she cooked this?"

"I usually cook my own food. Don't know why you Americans are so fascinated with fast food that's so greasy it caused heart attacks after a few years," she said rolling her eyes.

"Jade, face it, you're more of a American than a Brit at this point. Besides, didn't you say you were never going back to England ever again after what happened?" said Sam with a snort.

"... Damn, I hate it when you make a point like that," said Jade thumping her head on the table.

"Okay, we're way off topic. What happened after I... you know..."

"Jade pretty much roped me into being her pretend boyfriend/body guard since Japan has a strict no demons or angels policy, and she didn't want some idiot looking to get into her pants as a guard dog," said Sam simply.

"The rest of the time we spent traveling so he wouldn't have to think about the fact you were in hell. Loki seemed pretty certain that Heaven would drag your ass out, so we kept _him_ distracted until we knew you were back."

"Say what now?"

"Sam has been on an all-expenses vacation courtesy of witch-girl here because she wanted to royally piss off her demon manager and Ruby at the same time," said Bobby in simpler terms.

"What's that bitch Ruby got to do with Sam?" asked Dean sharply.

"She was trying to get her hooks in him and when I heard I told Loki, who decided that it was the perfect way to get me a new body guard and piss Crowley off at the same time. He's always finding new ways to annoy him," said Jade.

Dean seemed to process that.

"Thanks for getting to him before she did."

"Oh believe me, pissing off Ruby was a major reason I did it. Sam just happens to be one of the few people I can tolerate for long periods of time. Plus he's mildly amusing, like when I dragged him to that restaurant in Japan," said Jade, sharing an evil smirk with a suddenly amused Bobby.

"Okay, I can see _something_ funny happened. Spill," said Dean grinning. He knew something had to have happened if Bobby was trying not to laugh.

"Don't you dare," said Sam.

Unfortunately while Jade was cooking the pie, Bobby was bringing out the multiple pictures of that costume for Dean to enjoy.

He took one look at Sam in a bunny outfit before he started howling.

"Where was this?" he asked, gasping for breath.

"An _Alice in Wonderland_ themed restaurant in Japan. I was the Mad Hatter, Loki was the Cheshire Cat, and Sammy here was the March Hare," said Jade smugly. Dean broke out into fresh peals of laughter.

"Oh it gets even better. I told Ellen and Jo and they've been following Sam just as much as I have on her site," said Bobby.

Sam resisted the urge to snap his fingers. Loki had set the spell so that Dean's outfit would change when Sam had the perfect chance at black mail. Unfortunately now was not that time.

"Can I tell him?" asked Sam.

Jade nodded, and Sam slid a book towards Dean.

"What's this?"

"Something she introduced me to," said Sam dryly.

"A book series?"

"Just read the first chapter Dean," said Sam.

Curious, he cracked open the book. By the time he got to the part where Sam had thrown him onto the floor in his apartment, Dean was giving Sam an odd look.

"What the hell is this?"

"Our lives, written for the masses to enjoy. I did not have Jade or Loki make this up. Apparently the current Prophet has been writing about us without our knowing, and Jade fell in love with the series," said Sam.

"Oh it gets even better. Most of the fans of _Supernatural_ seem to think Sam and Dean are into an incestuous relationship. They call it _Wincest_," said Jade.

Seeing the horror filled looks they were giving her, Sam really wished she had warned him sooner.

"There was a reason I didn't ask to tell Dean the other part," she said smugly.

"What other part?" asked Dean sharply. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Oh no, I'm not spoiling his fun. Dear lord the pouting alone," said Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

Crowley was having a rather odd day, and it started with the pagan annoyance that popped into his office.

"What do you want Loki?"

"First off, I know you've been trying to find out why above and below are so interested in the Winchesters. Second, I know why Dean was brought back," said Loki.

Crowley sat up.

"What do you want in exchange?"

"You keeping your mouth shut about who's feeding you information and the knowledge you won't suddenly jump ship," said Loki flatly.

"Let me know what you have before I can give my agreement to the second term," said Crowley.

"Dean and Sam aren't just vessels for angels. They're _THE_ vessels."

Crowley blinked to let that sink in before he cursed.

"You don't mean..."

"Micheal and Lucifer? Yes. Sam is Lucifer's meat suit and Dean is, unfortunately, meant for Micheal."

"Dammit. Then this whole nonsense with Lilith is so that the great Prick is brought out?" cursed Crowley. He didn't like Lucifer, enough said.

"And the only way I'll keep you in the loop is if I know you won't suddenly start helping the other demons bring Lucy out," said Loki flatly.

"Lucifer views demons like me as bags of pus, and him being out is bad for business," said Crowley equally blunt, "Why in heaven would I _want_ to help break him loose?"

"Point. Knew there was a reason I liked you more than most demons," said Loki grinning.

"So what now?"

"Trying to keep the seals from breaking is pointless, especially since Zachariah is still pissed about Jade. He might try to force her to help heaven in manipulate the Winchesters, and there's no way we're allowing that," said Loki.

"Jade is way too useful for me to let heaven have her," growled Crowley.

He did care for the witch, but he preferred not to show it to avoid any of the others trying to take her away. It was safer to keep their relationship professional, something Jade appreciated as well.

"Where is she anyway?"

"At Bobby's. He seems to have accepted her fairly well since she's sent him a few new books to reference. She's pretty safe over there," said Loki with a shrug...before he smirked. "They've also agreed to let me be the one to break it to Dean that he's going to be playing himself in the next film."

Crowley laughed. From what he knew of Dean, he was going to be horrified learning that he was going to be in the spotlight.

"I demand pictures of his face when he hears the news," said Crowley.

"Done."

* * *

Ruby was pissed. She had to find out from another demon that Sam wasn't even _in_ the country a bit late to stop it.

To make matters worse, the one who snagged the hunter was the pet witch of a demon who made it clear how he felt about Lilith. Crowley disliked her, and he wouldn't hesitated to ruin her plans just to piss her off.

Jade Night was a well known actress, which made her wonder when the heaven the Winchester managed to run into _her_. Or how they had made a favorable impression enough that she would drag the Sasquatch on a trip around the world.

* * *

"What's up muttonheads?" asked Loki, popping in at Bobby's with a sucker.

Jade gave him the most annoyed glare she could muster.

"Where the hell have you been the last three days?" she asked.

"What happened?"

"Rising of the Witnesses," she growled out.

"Ah. Thought I felt some weird spell being active. On the plus side, Crowley is very firmly on our side in keeping a certain angel in hell," said Loki.

"Say what now?"

"You cracking in hell? Broke one of the seals on Lucifer's cage keeping him _in_ hell. For some reason above and below are trying to bring him out and I think they plan to have that big showdown a little early," said Loki.

"You're pretty well informed for a Trickster," said Bobby gruffly.

Loki smirked. Jade and Sam scrambled to get their cameras.

"Who said I'm just a Trickster?" he said with a smirk.

"If you're not a trickster, then what are you? And why do they have their cameras out?"

"Remember how in the first movie I played Gabriel the arch angel?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't acting."

It took Dean a good minute to process that comment.

"You mean you're really..."

"Hi! I'm the rogue arch angel Gabriel!" he said far too chipperly.

The sheer shock on Dean's face was what they were waiting for, as they snapped multiple pictures of his expression.

"So that movie was real?" he asked Jade.

"Like I said before, the only part that wasn't real was Raziel's presence."

"I can't believe Gabriel was hiding as Loki this entire time," said Dean.

"Want in on the big reveal to Crowley later? Once things really get going?"

"Hell yes!" said Dean.

"Which reminds me, he wants pictures of Dean's expression once I tell him the other part," said Gabriel smugly.

"Do it!" said Jade, trying not to laugh.

"Guess what series is going to be included in Jade's last Raziel movie?" he asked Dean.

"No idea."

"I'll give you a hint, it includes two brothers, angels, demons, and a certain black car."

Bobby was definitely quicker on the uptake because he borrowed Sam's phone for this. Sam had his digital camera out.

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"You and Sammy are going to be on the big screen playing yourselves! Chuck's already agreed to let Jade use his series for the final movie!"

Actually it was more along the lines of Crowley had Gabriel explain the situation to Chuck once they located him, and the angel-turned-trickster told him that he could make even more money working with Jade on the final film.

Chuck was just glad to have a solution to the small issue he had with the hunt where Dean and Sam ran into Jade Night for the first time. Being allowed to use her original name had been a great help for his writing.

Besides, he could use the publicity.

* * *

Jade started work on the new two-part finale of the Raziel series. It had been easy enough getting her start. She simply started writing about her childhood, edited to avoid any mention of magic and the eventual escape from Kansas to Hollywood. She decided to name the human side of Raziel 'Eris' after the primordial goddess of chaos and discord.

It was when she got to the point where Eris finally met Sam and Dean for the first time during a shoot that she let the story get darker.

Exposed to the supernatural for the first time in centuries, Eris dove deep into the occult trying to find out why. Why was there so much evil without anyone but the hunters to counter them?

She had to add Loki briefly, if only so he would recognize his little sister later, and Gabriel had been more than happy to help her write that piece.

Slowly she brought the Winchesters into the movie, Dean and Sam adding their input whenever they were mentioned. Even Bobby got into it, though he refused to get into the movie directly.

And if, during the time she spent writing the script (in between emailing scene changes to Chuck for his input) the two continued on hunts, she paid no mind.

She found a strange sort of peace at Bobby's house. It was nice having a place to crash without having to worry about angels dropping in without warning, and Crowley had already warned her that Lilith had grown an interest in her because she had snagged Sam from Ruby.

Best to lay low until the first half of the movie was ready to be double checked and put into production.

And so Jade typed.

* * *

Sam paused when he realized that the constant tap-tap-tap of keys had stopped for the first time in weeks. Looking into the panic room (which he still thought was great to have) he found Jade out cold on her laptop, the lid closed for the first time in two weeks since this mess started.

Carefully maneuvering Jade onto the small cot from din of practice over the past several months with her (he still didn't know if he had a deep seated crush on her or viewed her as a little sister) Sam chanced a look at the printed paper next to the laptop.

It was a rough draft of the new script. Printed boldly on the front was the title of the first half of the next two Raziel movies.

_**Team Free Will**_

Sam snorted. Sound like something they would call themselves since they had above and below against them.

Jade snorted in her sleep, before rolling over and curling up under the cover Sam had put on top of her frail form.

She would probably let him read the final product if he asked later, he decided. She took pride in her work.

* * *

Jade, when she woke up two days later, checked her e-mail before she took the final draft of the next movie and dropped it unceremoniously on the table.

"What's this?"

"The next movie. Or half of it anyway," said Jade, reaching for her mug. Sam poured the tea in, knowing she would hex him if he dared to put any coffee into it.

"_Team Free Will_?" read Dean.

"Take a look if you want. Chuck said he was fine with the title and that the script itself was sound. I have to admit, having to rely on the Sight to get the rest of it was a pain in the ass."

"What?"

"I have a limited amount of the Sight. At least that's what Gabriel told me when I asked about why I was able to see the original war between Micheal and Lucifer. I am so not looking forward to the final scene between Raziel and that bastard Zachariah," she said grimacing.

The three hunters took turned reading the script. Sam was the one who said what was on their minds about the final scene for the first half.

"Zachariah shows up after one of us frees Lucifer by accident?" said Sam.

"And tries to kill us. If not for the Grace of God, and I mean that literally, we might be dead," said Jade.

"And that bit about Gabriel showing up once Zachariah is blown to bits by Raziel?"

"Like I said, that part I had to rely on the Sight to finish. The next half we deal with Lucifer, hopefully putting the matter to rest," said Jade.

"I have a question. What the hell does Gabriel mean when he said he wasn't the youngest one anymore?" asked Dean.

"God won't be happy with what Zachariah did, especially putting this (she pulled down her choker to reveal a nasty looking bruise all around her neck) on me simply because I refused to do his job for him. The only way to break it is if Gabriel were to override Uriel's Grace, which is risky for both of us, or if Raziel were to overpower the containment spell," said Jade.

Which meant she was going to have to stand up to Zachariah and catch God's attention. Rather strongly at that. That close to death and having God in his disguised human form was the best way to tell him what the angels had been up to after he left.

She really, really was not looking forward to that part, if only because she was absolutely terrified of the seraph. She always had been since she was thrown out of heaven.

* * *

Jade grinned when she finally got to meet Chuck.

He seemed a bit taken aback when she brandished _every_ single volume of the series and asked for an autograph. Apparently no one had warned him she was a true fan. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he finally met Sam and Dean.

"So... Um..."

"Relax. Contrary to the tabloids I don't bite people's heads off for asking questions. I just _hate_ the press is all," she told him.

Chuck laughed nervously.

"Why my series? It's not even that popular," he finally asked. That was what confused him the most.

"I know the surname of the two brothers you wrote about. And I know why you have visions of people you've never even met before," she said.

Chuck looked at her in shock.

"Then could you tell me, because that's one thing that's been bugging me for over a year now."

"Their last name is Winchester, and the reason you've been able to see their lives is because you were unlucky enough to be selected as the current Prophet of God. At least according to Gabriel anyway, and he was surprisingly closemouthed about why there was still a need for one when God hasn't been in heaven for over a thousand years now," said Jade.

"So it wasn't a dream. There really are angels," said Chuck sagging.

"On the bright side, once this movie comes out you'll never have to worry about paying the bills ever again," said Jade with false cheer.

"Hurray," said Chuck sarcastically.

"Oh, and you'll get to meet Sam and Dean for real. I have pictures of Dean's expression when he found about the books," she said grinning evilly.

"Oh god!" said Chuck horrified. Jade helpfully showed him the pictures of shock on his face and he realized she wasn't joking about them being _real. _His life had become unbearably complicated, and Jade had promised he could use her connections to get prescription grade migraine relief later because it was only going to get much worse later.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't like this," complained Dean.

Jade had dragged them off their last hunt (pretending to try and stop a seal from breaking, despite the fact they knew for a fact it was pointless) and finally forced them to come onto the set. As themselves.

Dean was just cranky because the women who did the make-up seemed determined to remove his freckles and that meant lots and lots of time under a powder brush, to Sam's open amusement.

Fortunately they knew it was easier just to adjust Sam's wardrobe, as he had only gotten a hair cut at Jade's suggestion before Egypt. It was a perk of having met Jade's entire army of people who prepped her for the big screen.

To be fair, the most she had ever done for a movie was dye her hair a different color.

She usually just left the color-changing charm that made her hair a silver color on, since she liked it better than her original black. Besides, she liked her Raziel character. It helped to separate Jade from Erika.

Back to Dean though.

He had already flirted with half the females on the set, and they put up with it because they knew Jade would kick his ass if he tried anything. She ran a tight ship during the Raziel films, something the girls appreciated. If they wanted to fraternize with the actors, they could wait until the film was on it's way to production first.

The two hunters were doing a very credible recreation of the day they first met Jade, or in this case Eris.

Bobby had already alerted the hunters that someone was making a movie with the _Winchesters_ as their representation, so she knew quite a few of them would be coming to see it. Some, if only to laugh at Sam and Dean for being roped into the monkey circus (namely Ellen and Jo).

Finally the girls let Dean go, and he felt like an idiot with all that crap on his face. To be fair, Sam finally took pity on his brother and sent Jade in to rescue him.

As Jade put it, hunters were _supposed_ to have scars. Otherwise they would be nothing more than research monkeys.

Sam had to duck away from Dean hearing that comment, because he was laughing too hard.

Dean brought out his homemade EMF detector, commented loudly from the sidelines during a rather poor remake of a film Jade had done in her early years about how he wished he had a little sister like her around to mess with, before he was booted off the set by an overly eager Crowley.

Said demon would later claim he felt particularly satisfied kicking Dean off the shoot, even if it was temporary. Sam could commiserate with the feeling.

* * *

Dean and Sam came two months into the shoot. Jade had to call in child actors she felt could do the job _right_ the first time, letting them improvise when they had trouble. She took one look at them before she called a break.

"What's up?"

"Zachariah is a monumental douchebag," said Dean flatly. He was twitching big time.

"I could have told you _that_," said Jade rolling her eyes.

"He stuck Sammy and me in this awful white collar life. I was a janitor for god's sake!" whined Dean.

Jade winced.

"Now you know why I hate him so passionately," said Jade.

"Yeah, now I get why you call him an asshole," said Dean.

"So what happened?"

"I think he knows we're in contact with each other. He made a few comments that bothered me about you when we finally broke free of that crap he put us through," said Dean.

"No surprise there. I practically paraded around several countries with Sam while you were gone. I wasn't exactly discreet," said Jade.

"Yeah, but I think he's gunning for you because he mentioned something about pressure from 'the higher ups' because Loki had been clearing out Europe instead of you. He also mentioned that Castiel was going to regret it when he finally found him," said Dean.

"Good luck with that. We moved the ward stones to the set and Loki made sure that no one could find anyone caught by the ward."

"So when do you need us to come in again?" asked Dean.

"In about a week, though you could hang around seeing as how you're part of the movie too," said Jade.

Crowley might have had a total bitch face when he saw them, but he kept his complaints to a minimum. Instead he put the extra hands to work.

Sam, as it turned out, was actually better with computers than Dean knew. And it wasn't any lingering effects of whatever the hell Zachariah had done to him. Jade put him to use in the special effects department. It was full of nerds who were always happy to have someone new to pester, especially since Sam was full of esoteric knowledge that was going to be added to the movie later anyway.

Knowing how to make demon smoke on a computer without having to exorcise any of the guards made Crowley pleased. And he was very happy to turn Dean into a gopher for various snacks just to piss him off.

It was a tentative peace between the hunters and snarky demon.

* * *

This was the scene Jade was both anticipating and dreading.

Anticipating because she got to finally use her original dance skills for all the world to see and remind people of her love for ballet. And dreading because Castiel was going to be showing up on the big screen as well...as a human.

Well that and she wasn't sure how God (who she knew was hiding among those helping the production) felt about her Raziel movies. She could only hope he wasn't offended by them.

This was one of the rare shots that wasn't done indoors, and she was going to be ice skating on a recently-frozen lake. The crew were baffled as to how it had frozen over enough for her to skate on, but they were smart enough not to ask. Jade never explained how she had turned the flames blue or how she had walked out of that fire in the last movie unscathed.

Finally Jade raced outside the door of the cheap hotel next to the lake that was 'rented' to the Winchesters. They had made up a fake hunt to include Sam and Dean in, one that Eris found.

The second she slipped on the skates she was on the ice.

She vaguely saw Dean and Sam noticed her little dance and come to watch with an odd expression on their faces.

Crowley had given her a two-way spell so he could warn her when they were about to shoot the scene were Eris falls through the ice into the cold lake and awakens again as Raziel. She had dyed her silver hair (it had been hit with the color charm so often that the color itself had stuck) red for Eris and the second it touched water it would wash out, revealing silver hair underneath.

Considering she had given Raziel silver hair because she had been too lazy at the time to change the color charm on her hair, she was glad that she wouldn't have to dye it again after this.

_~One-minute warning before I have the ice break,~_ Crowley informed her.

They had given her an extra-long song that he knew Jade would like for the scene so she could have more time to show off her rarely-used ballet skills on the ice.

Crowley wasn't the only one disappointed when 'Eris' fell through the ice. They quickly switched to the underwater cameras which were equipped with a special light that could be taken out by the editing crew later.

Jade allowed herself to fall back, the shock of the cold water turning the color around her blood red. Suddenly she felt a weird pulse inside of her, almost like she really was Raziel. Instead of allowing it to take over just then, she chose to unleash the partial animagus transformation so that she wouldn't have to wear some bulky fake wings.

With a powerful surge upward, Jade broke through the slightly-refrozen ice and almost collapsed on the icy lake for real. Behind her were a pair of silver wings...which were actually swan wings.

Thanks to help from Gabriel, she had unlocked a second transformation in addition to the primary form she had. That second transformation was, ironically enough, a swan. She had never bothered to see what her primary form was. She suspected some form of feline, considering after Gabriel tweaked her magic she had been able to understand Castiel's meowing.

Castiel had been released by 'Loki' a few minutes prior, so once she was on top of the ice again he appeared, in all his nerdy glory.

Where he got that long trench coat she had no idea, but she blamed Gabriel.

Castiel had been with her on the last Raziel movie, on the sidelines though, so he knew what he was supposed to do. Because of his personality Gabriel had advised him to just pretend Micheal had sent him personally to try and bring 'Raziel' back into the Host.

Considering Zachariah _had_ actually sent Castiel for a similar mission, only it was less voluntary than the way Gabriel had phrased it, it was easy for him to pretend Micheal had done the sending.

He did however voice his unease with the Host. If only because he wasn't sure Jade would let him stay out of feline form once the movie was over.

Raziel slumped on the ice, her wings soaked to the bone and utterly useless for flying at the moment. She had stayed in the water long enough for the currents to wash out all of the temporary dye in her hair, which was now a very beautiful shade of silver.

Warming charm or not, falling into that much water after it had been magically frozen was not fun. And she was shivering.

"_Raziel."_

The 'angel' raised her eyes to see Castiel and they widened in shock.

"_Which one are you?"_

"_I am Castiel. One of Micheal's garrison. He has sensed your presence and wishes for you to return."_

"_Micheal?"_ Raziel winced as memories came back of the arch angel...and how he made her join Lucifer only to betray him with a sword to one of his wings. The look of anger and hurt on Lucifer's face when she stabbed him.

"_Why would I want to listen to one who thought ordering me to betray the Morning Star was the best way to end the war?"_ she asked.

Castiel had a look of confusion on his face.

"_Betrayal?"_

"_Micheal's last order to me was to join Lucifer's ranks and when it came time for the deciding battle, to stab him mortally with my blade. After the deed was done and Lucifer was caged, I couldn't bear to stay in Heaven, so I cast aside my wings and left,"_ said Raziel. She looked at the limp wings behind her. _"I wasn't expecting them to return after I chose to leave the Host."_

"_The Host...has changed somewhat,"_ admitted Castiel.

"_Who leads the garrison now? I doubt Micheal has time to deal with the lower angels since we all felt Father leave before Gabriel did,"_ asked Raziel.

"_Zachariah was made second-in-command,_" said Castiel.

Rastiel hissed much like an angry cat... or in this case a truly incensed swan.

"_They made that asshole leader of an entire garrison? Has Micheal truly lost what sense he might have had?!"_

Even her wings, soaked as they were, flared in rage.

Last week they had done a scene entirely on how much Raziel/Eris _hated_ Zachariah and anyone associated with him. It was mostly a scene of the damn seraph showing up, trying to force Eris into following him blindly into battle, her refusal, and the collar being placed around her neck as punishment for 'defying heaven's will'.

It had bothered Chuck when they had done that scene, mostly because it hadn't been in the original script at all but one added last minute.

Then Jade had shown him the marks around her neck and told him it wasn't a faked scene, but a slightly different recreation of what really happened. She had Seen who Chuck really was, but it would be pointless to ask him for help this early. She had to let things play out or he would be next to useless outside of telling everyone and their grandmother where that particular deity happened to be hiding.

She would like to have real wings, not an uncomfortable fake version like the swan wings on her back.

Castiel looked uncomfortable.

"_Who really sent you Castiel?"_

"_Zachariah. While I disagree with his methods I do not have a choice. He is a seraph,"_ replied Castiel.

"_That is a load of nonsense. Father gave _all_ of us a choice. If you don't agree with orders, then you should speak up and say so! I made no bones of my distaste towards the last orders from Micheal before I left. And if they make you fall, then why don't you find another arch angel to follow instead? We all have free will, Castiel."_

"_The others will not stand up to Micheal. No one would dare to speak up against him,"_ said Castiel.

"_There is one. Gabriel. He didn't agree with Lucifer or Micheal, and I know he would never allow a jumped up bastard like Zachariah to force humans into following heaven's so called orders,"_ said Raziel.

"_Gabriel is dead. We have not felt his Grace in centuries."_

"_Gabriel is a tricky son-of-a-bitch. Chances are he found a way to hide from us. But I wouldn't mind some help finding him,"_ offered Raziel.

* * *

Jade was not pleased. Because of that blasted lake scene, she had come down with a monumental cold and couldn't do any more scenes for a full week.

Castiel, fortunately, didn't mind acting like a hot water bottle by wrapping his furry cat body around her neck and cuddling with her two hell hounds kept her warm enough to sweat most of the fever away at night. And because she hated the taste of potions, she refused to drink even a sip of pepper-up.

To make matters worse, whatever the hell she had felt in that lake had _not gone away_. It was only getting worse, building up if that was possible. It was driving her nuts!

Dean and Sam had taken the cowards way out and claimed there was a hunt three states over that Bobby had called them to deal with. Which was a total lie (Gabriel loudly called them on the bullshit excuse) but there was no way they were sticking around when Jade was actually in total bitch mode.

There was a reason why Crowley rarely went near Jade when she was sick (rare as that was). Jade when she wasn't feeling well and had caught something turned into what many would consider typical of a Hollywood star as famous as Jade.

She became and an out and out bitch, one who lashed out at any perceived infraction. She wasn't much of a morning person before her first cup of strong tea, but that was a lesser version of her bitch mode. Even Gabriel, the big and bad arch angel, avoided Jade when she was sick.

She always felt horrible afterwords, but since she was generally so nice outside of the times she was sick everyone just let it slide. She made sure to do small things to apologize after the fact, which also helped.


	14. Chapter 14

Jade sighed as she practically dropped into her chair. Because she was also helping to produce the movie, she got a chair next to the director. She had lost count of how many scripts she had gone over since people found out she was the one to write and pay for the first Raziel movie.

Most she dismissed out of hand, but there were a few gems she liked that just needed a little touch up. There had already been a few new blockbusters under the "Secret Angels Production" name.

Crowley had started the company after the success of the first Raziel movie, and the name had stuck. He skimmed through most of the scripts people sent, but only the ones he knew Jade would be interested in were sent to her.

Jade was just glad she didn't have to read the poorly written ones, and that most of the time the ones she did read had the correct grammar. She didn't mind producing someone else's idea.

Plus Crowley had netted a few souls from people who wanted their movie to actually be a hit. They were known as one-hit wonders, but they had made enough money that the idiots didn't care.

It was part of his agreement with Jade. She got to be a big star with her natural talent and he leeched off her fame to get more souls.

Gabriel waltzed up with a smirk, cup of hot tea in his hand with a hint of lemon.

"You are a godsend," she said in relief.

"Well I wouldn't call myself that," smirked Gabriel.

"So how is everything going with the boys?"

"Sam and Dean are still running down leads, but they kept running into angel signs. Cas has been spending an awful lot of time with Dean-o though," said Gabriel.

Jade snorted. Any idiot could tell Dean and Castiel had a thing for each other. The intense staring contests were a dead give away, not to mention the way Dean never took his eyes off Cas when he left his ears and tail on.

Sam had choked on his coffee the first time he caught Dean staring after Cas with cat ears.

After that it became a game to see how long it took Dean before he finally gave up and started watching Cas, since Jade didn't mind letting them borrow her 'cat'.

"So what's the next scene anyway?" asked Gabriel.

"Well we have to do a few more 'hunts', and Crowley insisted I do another scene with Eris dancing for some reason..."

"Yeah, I kinda helped with the arguments on that one. Do you have any idea how much everyone enjoyed that little dance of yours?" asked Gabriel, raising an eyebrow.

Jade blinked.

"People actually _liked_ that? I just dance because I enjoyed it, and acting pays the bills," said Jade.

"You really didn't notice?" said Gabriel, openly amused.

Jade shook her head.

"How about we have a little survey among the crew to see if they actually enjoyed your performance?" joked Gabriel.

Crowley walked up to them, and heard the comment.

"She didn't notice?" said Crowley.

"Apparently not," said Gabriel, grinning.

"Jade love, the entire cast and crew were so enthralled during your dancing on the ice we almost added a second song just to continue watching it," said Crowley amused.

"Seriously?"

"Why'd you give up ballet anyway?"

"The girl at the play was so atrocious that I couldn't bear the thought of someone as bad as her performing Shakespeare's plays," admitted Jade, "Besides I still do the stretches, or did you never notice the dance studio in my house?"

"Is that the room with all the mirrors and the weird bars?" asked Gabriel.

"Are you an idiot or just pretending to be?" asked Crowley.

"Hey!"

Jade snickered as that started the arguing between Crowley and Gabriel. The two of them got along great...when they were bickering that is.

* * *

Like Gabriel said, they somehow managed to get another scene of Jade dancing, only this time they just used a skating rink. It was easy to have the Winchesters find a hunt near one and then trick 'Eris' into coming.

The hunt was for a Trickster, which was where Gabriel came in. He was the guy in charge of the rink, and it was Eris who vaguely recognized him.

This time they had the entire thing last for half an hour, and Crowley was privately glad that this was actually considered a two-part movie.

"_Who are you?" _Jade asked.

"_Me? I'm Loki. I've heard of you, Raziel. The angel who defied heaven and told Micheal to go screw himself,"_ said Gabriel grinning.

"_I didn't defy heaven. I just said I wasn't going to listen to Micheal anymore," _said Jade irritably.

"_So what, you're going to join sides with Lucifer instead?"_

"_And deal with his likely justifiable paranoia since it was my betrayal that allowed Micheal to beat him? No thank you! I'm looking for Gabriel, the cowardly idiot,"_ said Jade.

"_Gabriel hasn't been seen for well over a thousand years. What makes you think you'll find him before Lucifer breaks free?"_ asked said arch angel. _"Besides, last I heard, you were working on half forgotten memories of who you really are!"_

"_Faith. That is something I still have, even if my life was less than perfect."_

"_Faith, huh?"_ mused Gabriel, before the Winchesters tried to stab him from behind.

'Eris' was confused and surprised she had been arguing with 'Loki' the entire time, but it had felt so right. Like she was disagreeing with a brother she never had but always wanted.

* * *

"So... Luci breaks free from the cage no matter what we do? That's not encouraging," said Dean.

"Yeah, but somehow Raziel stops him. I keep trying to find out how she convinced him not to fight, but it seems to be blocked for some reason," said Jade.

"Why do you keep mentioning your screen name? Isn't it you who stops him?" asked Sam.

"Remember the last scene before we show Lucifer getting his vessel? The one where Raziel is reawakened as an arch angel when she confronts Zachariah?"

"Yeah?"

"What I neglected to mention was half the time, I'm not actually _acting_ as Raziel, I am her."

"Jade is a borderline angel. It's why her soul is so pure, and being taken out of heaven only sped up the conversion. All she needs is a little push and she might become a full one," said Gabriel.

"Say what now?" said Sam.

"Jade here, is what's known as a fledgling. Basically a baby angel, one who hasn't fully awakened just yet."

"If she's a borderline angel, then why is she working for a demon?" asked Dean.

"Can you think of a better place to hide?" asked Jade. Dean opened his mouth, thought about it, then shut it with a snap.

Hiding among demons would do the trick, especially since she hadn't actually become full angel just yet.

"If you're hiding among the crossroads demon, then did you ever make a deal?"

"I'm famous, rich, comfortable with my looks, can get almost any man I want, have a stable home life and something like a family. Exactly what would I need to sell my soul for?" asked Jade raising her eyebrows.

"Good point."

"Like I told Crowley years ago, there was nothing he could give me that would make me willing to give up my soul, because the one thing I _did_ want was something that he couldn't trade for it," said Jade.

"And what's that?" asked Gabriel.

"Heaven. The one thing I've ever wanted was to go back to my parents, but selling my soul for that would be very counter-productive towards that goal. And I'm not going to mess around with death, because I have the feeling if the horseman exists he wouldn't exactly appreciate it," said Jade.

"He does, by the way."

"Say what now?" asked Sam.

"Death exists. All four of them do in fact. War, Pestilence, Famine and finally Death. They're stuck in hell unless Lucifer comes out," said Gabriel, sipping his hot cocoa.

"Great..." said Dean sarcastically.

"In the meantime I have to arrange for Gabrielle and Fluer to be in the movie."

"How do you know those chicks anyway?" asked Dean. Fluer was hot, but since she was married she was off limits. And Gabrielle was too young for his tastes.

"We meet when I was fourteen and stuck in some crappy tournament for people three years older than me. I helped get Gabrielle out of a freezing cold lake and after that Fluer became good friends with me. They're one-quarter Veela you know," said Jade.

"What's a Veela?"

"Think succubus only they don't steal your soul and have this pheromone that will drive men to do stupid shit," said Jade helpully.

"Sounds more like a siren," said Sam. He was suddenly slapped on the head.

"Please do not equate us to those shrieking idiots," said Fluer primly with a distinct French accent.

"Sam, Dean, meet Fluer Delacour, now Weasley. Where's Gabrielle?"

She was suddenly slammed with a hug from behind.

"Never mind."

Gabrielle chatted excitedly in French, and to her delight Jade was able to keep up with her since she had taken a few classes for the second Raziel movie.

"She speaks French?" said Dean.

"It was so they didn't have to hire someone to do her voice for the French audio on the DVD's," explained Gabriel cheerfully.

Yet another reason why Jade was so popular internationally. She actually took time to _learn_ the skills needed rather than rely on stunt doubles all the time. Most actresses as popular as Jade were very lazy, not to mention total prima donnas.

Besides, it made it easier to get around if you knew the language.

"So what exactly will they be doing?" asked Sam. Now that they had shown up, he was curious what their part would be.

"They'll be in the next Loki scene as the ones that the Winchesters interview," said Jade.

"I'm going to be a college girl and Gabrielle is visiting from home," said Fluer helpfully. Which meant she got to make a total fool of the other men on set.

"Wait, please tell me that you're not..." started Dean.

"We're recreating your meeting with Loki at the campus!" said Jade cackling.

"Aren't you doing this at a karaoke club?" asked Gabriel.

"Yup!"

"Oh, karaoke! That sounds like fun actually," said Fluer.

Sam and Dean walked into the karaoke club where Fluer and Gabrielle were having fun hanging out with 'Eris'. The two had hit it off with the 'hunter' who was the human form of Raziel upon meeting. Which had lead to them going to a nearby club that allowed minors in provided they didn't order alcohol.

"_Who is that singing?"_ asked Sam outside the door.

"_Whoever it is, can at least sing without sounding tone-deaf,"_ said Dean.

They opened the door to reveal... Jade?

"_Wow. I didn't expect her voice to be that bad,"_ admitted Sam.

"_She can't be perfect all the time,"_ said Dean grinning.

"_She still sings better than you do,"_ quipped Sam.

Jade could at least sing without sounding completely tone deaf, which was one of Sam's bigger complaints about his brother. The worst part was that Dean _insisted_ on singing to his favorite albums to his annoyance.

Fluer seemed to be of the same opinion as the brothers, but she kept her mouth shut about it. She found it hilarious that Jade couldn't sing, yet she could dance like it was nothing.

Suddenly the girls noticed the open door.

"_Eris?"_ said Dean.

"_I heard that comment about my voice, Winchester, and you are so dead once we leave,"_ said Jade crossly. Sam winced. Dean grinned.

Because Sam and Dean were acting themselves, they were never given lines. Jade preferred their reactions and dialogue to be completely natural.

It was another thing that made the Raziel movies so appealing to the audience. Jade let her real personality show and rarely did anything she would call acting.

Fluer coughed into her hand.

"_Not you too!"_

"_Eris, you're a nice girl and all... but your voice could use some proper training. Perhaps singing simply isn't your forte,"_ said Fluer delicately.

Jade pouted and Gabrielle snickered.

Gabriel grinned as he leaned against the rails watching Jade openly chat with Fluer. Jade eventually looked his way, and you could see the open surprise on her face.

"_Who is that guy leaning on the bridge?"_

"_Him? He is the janitor. Very mysterious and I've seen him eat copious amounts of candy,"_ said Fluer.

Jade went to 'tell' the Winchesters about the janitor having a sweet tooth. You could tell Gabriel was very amused at recreating his pranks.

'Eris' finally caught up to Loki and she looked annoyed.

"_You've been faking your deaths, why?"_

"_Do I look like I _enjoy_ being stabbed?"_ Gabriel shot back smirking.

"_You remind me of him you know. He enjoyed pranking idiots too,"_ said Jade.

"_Who?"_

"_Gabriel. You were right that I'm working on half-forgotten memories, but I do remember he loved to prank people. He was a big kid like that. He would like you, I think,"_ said Jade.

"_Maybe I'll run into the arch angel and tell him Raziel is looking for him,"_ said Gabriel quietly.

"_If you see him, tell him I wish I had chosen to leave with him rather than stay behind. Leaving would have been better than being known as a traitor to both sides, even if it was on Micheal's orders,"_ said Jade. 'Eris' left the building, likely to tell the Winchesters Loki was gone.

Gabriel watched her leave with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he said quietly (but still loudly to be heard by the microphones) _"You already have, Razi."_

"CUT! That was perfect!" said Eric.

Crowley handed Gabriel his usual hot chocolate.

"You're an annoying ass, but you're acting is almost as good as Jade's," he said.

"Who said anything about acting?" asked Gabriel.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Holy cow! Five hundred reviews already! Was not expecting this one to take off like it did. On the plus side, it's finally time for Zachariah to get what's coming to him...and next chapter will have Lucifer showing up!**_

* * *

Jade was not happy. They were quickly coming up on the scene she had been dreading the most since she Saw it.

The part when, after Lucifer is freed because of a misunderstanding, Zachariah shows up to force the Winchesters to submit to the two brothers.

Actually they were luring that asshole seraph to the shoot by using Castiel as bait.

Zachariah had grown increasingly pissed off because he couldn't find that damn angel to punish him for not following orders. So much so he wouldn't think twice about showing up just to deal with him personally.

Jade didn't like it, but Castiel was fine with it since he had read the end of the script and knew that everything would be fine. If Jade had Seen Zachariah appear and her ascension, then it would have to come true. She was a very accurate Seer, even if she hated divination outside of getting her script finished.

If turning himself into bait helped to turn Jade into Raziel for real, then he would become bait.

Partially because he trusted Jade (and an off screen Gabriel) but mostly because he knew once she ascended he could switch over to her command and leave Micheal's garrison for good. It wasn't unheard of for an angel to switch if he felt the one he was following was misguided or just bad at leading.

And if what she Saw was right, Jade would be a newly fledged arch angel.

So they made sure the set was prepared and designed in such a way that Zachariah wouldn't realize he was being filmed. Crowley and Gabriel would be watching from behind the walls of the 'warehouse' that they were in.

Finally, Castiel sent out something akin to a homing beacon into heaven.

It took Zachariah five minutes to find him, and he looked pissed off.

"You. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find your disloyal self?" he snarled.

"I disagree with your orders seraph. I have better things to do than to track down a girl who has done nothing wrong and force her to submit to your will," said Castiel calmly.

"Your only job is to follow orders, _soldier_, not to share your personal opinion," said Zachariah with a snarl.

"Oh, I think his personal opinion is the least of your worries, creep," said Dean with a glare.

"Especially considering it's your fault Lucifer is free," said Sam growling.

"Aw, is the little mud monkey upset about his destiny? Too damn bad. You two morons don't have a choice," sneered Zachariah.

"There's always a choice. It's called free will, asshole," said a voice from behind them. It was Jade.

"You! I don't know how you convinced that pagan idiot to deal with those idiots in Europe, but you're not going to make me loose face with Micheal just because you don't like the destiny heaven set for you!" snarled Zachariah.

"Heaven set for me? I think you mean _you_ set for me, you lazy seraph!" growled Jade. The temper which had been hidden under a well developed sense of apathy since she was thrown out of heaven rose to the surface, and what was left of Erika Potter started to come out again.

Jade Night was a calm, sophisticated girl who loved ballet and could act. Erika Potter was an angry, abused child who had been manipulated for too long and wanted some bloody payback. The two had been separate since Erika was thrown out of heaven by the seraph before her.

Jade had cast Erika's old self aside in favor of who she was now. But she hadn't killed her old personality entirely.

Zachariah's sneer never left his face, but the way he looked between Castiel and Jade, you could see he was working up to a really scathing retort.

"If you hadn't been so arrogant, my life would never had turned out so horribly!" growled Jade.

"Boohoo! Do I look like I care? You're never getting into heaven until you finish off that warlock," growled Zachariah. Then he turned to Castiel, "I don't know how you've hidden from heaven, but when I'm through with you, you'll wish you hadn't joined up with this little tart!"

That was the last straw. This was no longer Jade he was dealing with, but a truly pissed off Erika Potter. The girl he so cruelly threw out of heaven just because he didn't want to come to earth and do his job. The one he refused to leave alone and even branded with collar just because she used her god given right of free will.

While it was clear from her eyes that she was terrified of facing her tormentor, there were some things that could make even a mouse feel brave in front of a lion.

In this case, the justified anger of a mistreated girl who only wanted to live and not be forced into murdering someone.

Unheard by everyone but Gabriel, Chuck sighed.

Erika felt something click into place, and as Zachariah went to smite Castiel, she stood in front of him and took the full brunt of the blast. She was knocked into the angel, who fell on his ass. She could feel the bleeding from her stomach. She could only vaguely hear the concerned make-up and special effects crew, because they knew full well she wasn't wearing a blood bag at the moment and the wound looked serious.

Erika glared defiantly at the seraph, who smirked cruelly at her in return. He clearly thought she would give in if he hurt her even more, but then again he had never paid any attention to Erika until she stopped following the plan.

If he had, he would have known Erika was too used to pain to give in just because of an injury.

Dean and Sam looked ready to hit the angel, but they were thrown into a wall. Thankfully it held, so Zachariah still had no idea about the cameras filming the entire thing.

Erika stood up, stomach bleeding pretty heavily.

Zachariah snarled and threw another blast at her...he wanted her to beg him to heal her and be more submissive towards him.

Unfortunately for him, there was one watcher who didn't agree to Zachariah's 'script' as it were. At first it appeared nothing happened when the energy hit her. Then the feathers appeared.

Zachariah's mouth dropped as six luminescent silver wings appeared in a storm of feathers, and Jade's eyes widened in shock as she felt her soul connect to something much bigger.

All of heaven cried out in surprise as her ascension to full angel was felt, and she could hear their shock when they realized what rank of angel she was becoming.

Even Lucifer, recently freed from Hell, felt her ascension.

Instinct told her to go to heaven to receive a fresh influx of Grace from the Host, but her ingrained fear of angels stopped that from happening.

Zachariah was clearly in shock over this development...especially when he realized what rank she was after the collar he had Uriel place around her neck shattered and fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Gabriel took that as his cue to appear.

"Oh boy, did you screw up this time Zachy," said Gabriel, looking at Jade.

Zachariah's shock was palpable as he stared in horror at Gabriel.

"Gabriel. It can't be..."

"It can and it is. You tried to hurt another angel just because you were too lazy to do your damn job. To make things worse, you were stupid enough to convince another angel to put one of the divine collars on her just because she showed the right Father gave all creatures and refused to do your job for you," said Gabriel, glaring.

"Gabriel?" asked Jade softly. She felt weird.

"Eris, how about we show this asshole what we think of Fallen who can't take a hint?" asked Gabriel. Zachariah was definitely terrified now.

The mere fact he had attacked a fledgling would have turned him into a Fallen the second he returned to heaven. Never mind that he had definitely pissed off Gabriel!

Though the fact he called her Eris and not Jade or Erika did confuse him a bit.

Jade could feel the power coursing through her, and her rage towards Zachariah for what he had done... all the pain he had caused her just because he didn't want to kill a warlock... all the people who died for no reason... being torn away from the only place she had ever felt true peace... all of those feelings coursed through her and she threw out her hand.

Zachariah didn't have time to scream when the force hit him and tore him to shreds. The biggest piece they could find were chunks that had to be picked up by hand.

Gabriel cheerfully vanished the mess so no one would think to ask, then altered almost everyone's memories of what just happened outside of some spectacular acting.

Crowley in particular looked dumbfounded he had been harboring a fledgling arch angel.

Jade ended the scene pretending it had all been an act, and Gabriel kept up with her easily. Sam and Dean kept up their parts as well, before Eric finally called it to an end.

They did a digitized scene (which the fans would expect) showing Lucifer gaining a vessel... via a house with a light show. It was a way to keep the fans interested and ready for the next one.

* * *

Jade felt Gabriel poke at her wings.

"That feels sooo weird," she complained.

It had been a week since the shoot ended, and already the fans were eagerly awaiting the new movie. Which wouldn't be out for months as they tightened it down a little. It would still be over two hours long though.

"Deal with it Razi. Cas, am I imagining this or are these wings stunted?" asked Gabriel.

"You're not imagining it. They are smaller than they should be," said Castiel.

"Why are you calling her Razi?" asked Sam, wincing as he felt the area where he hit the shelf.

"Because that's her angel name of course! Jade is her human name, but now that she's got angel wings she needs a name that heaven can call her without allowing them to find her once they come here," said Gabriel cheerfully.

"On an unrelated note, your hair is now permanently silver," said Castiel.

"Yay, no more color charms," said Jade sarcastically.

"Did you see the look on Crowley's face when he realized the scene wasn't faked?" cackled Gabriel.

"Did you get the pictures of his expression when he found out who you actually were?" countered Dean.

Gabriel brandished multiple angles of that face. It looked like someone had slapped Crowley with a fish repeatedly and then snogged him after. Dean cackled and said that being thrown into shelf was now totally worth it.

"Will you stop poking them?" whined Jade.

"Nope. And I hate to say this Razi, but you're going to need to find a way to pull in more Grace. These things are only half formed," said Gabriel.

"Half formed? They're huge!" said Sam.

Jade's wings were six feet wide from end to end. Each wing alone was at least three feet long. So the idea that they were half-formed boggled Sam's mind.

"Yeah, these things may look big, but they aren't drawing power like they should be. We might have to make a quick stop outside of heaven so she can start drawing in the power she needs to stay healthy."

"Hold on one bloody minute! What the hell are you talking about Gabriel?" snarled Jade. Her wings flared in agitation at the idea of being near that many angels.

Gabriel instinctively brushed his Grace against hers to calm her down, but what he felt surprised him a little. Jade was still terrified of angels, which meant she wasn't going to be calm at all in heaven so long as she felt threatened by them. It was only because she trusted him and Castiel that they weren't being thrown into the wall with all the power she was throwing off.

"Look Jade, the fact is that unless you start drawing on heaven's power to keep your own levels up, you're going to start to fall sick. An angel, especially one of _our_ level has to keep up a certain amount of Grace to stay healthy. You don't have to draw a ton of power to attack, but you do need it," said Gabriel firmly.

"I don't want to be in heaven. Not with _them_ up there," said Jade.

"I know you're still afraid of angels, but unless you figure out how to draw heaven's power yourself, we don't have a choice," said Gabriel flatly.

"We could always bring her up there asleep and try to keep our presence as quiet as possible. You know Micheal will want to at least keep her there once he founds out she's close," said Castiel.

"Yeah...that might be better. With how freaked out she gets around other angels..." said Gabriel eying Jade.

If Jade freaked out, she might bring Micheal on them and there was no way Micheal would let an infant arch angel on earth now that Lucifer was out. Not that he would let one go anyway.

The only reason he hadn't sent anyone down yet was because Gabriel had made his presence known to the host, so they knew he was taking care of it.

"So do you think Jade's other vision will come true?" asked Sam.

"Which one?" asked Gabriel.

"The one where Lucifer decides not to fight Micheal."

"Say what now?"

"I saw Lucifer. But I couldn't see his face. But I could hear him saying there was no way he was going to fight Micheal. The thing is I have no idea what I did to get him to change his mind," said Jade.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Rejoice dear fans! For hitting five hundred so easily I'm doing a double update! I still expect massive amounts of reviews though._**

* * *

Jade felt sleepy. Very sleepy.

So much so that she didn't even react when Gabriel picked up her light frame. She just snuggled up closer to her 'big brother' as she had taken to calling him as a joke. Castiel grabbed Gabriel's shoulder and they vanished.

Jade didn't know where Gabriel had taken them, but it felt nice.

Gabriel carefully maneuvered her half-formed wings through the gates and tried to coax her into absorbing the energy of heaven without realizing it.

At first it seemed to be working. Then Jade sensed the presence of an unfamiliar angel and tried to wake up.

"Easy Razi. We're right here," said Gabriel gently.

Jade would not be dissuaded. Her radar for angels was going haywire and she knew Gabriel had done something!

Gabriel did his best to calm her down, but her wings weren't growing properly at all! He had to pull her out before Micheal sensed where they were.

Castiel went into his cat form and curled up close to Jade, while Hati and Skoll guarded her from both sides. When Jade woke up, she would be pissed with Gabriel.

Enough to slip liquid laxatives into his morning hot cocoa.

The only reason she didn't prank Castiel was because A) he had given her the most adorable sad kitty eyes she had ever seen, and B) because she was almost certain that ass Gabriel had talked him into it!

* * *

Gabriel was worried. Jade hadn't woken up in a day, and she was looking rather peaky of late. He knew what was wrong.

Jade wasn't drawing any Grace from heaven, and her energy levels were only getting lower each day.

When she finally did wake up, no amount of caffeine or sugar would help.

"That does it. I think I need some fresh air. Come on Hati, Skoll. Let's hit the dog park," said Jade.

Gabriel wasn't fooled by that false alertness, but there was no way Jade was going to stand being cooped up all day. Especially since Jade was rather hex happy when she wasn't fully awake and not feeling well.

So he let her go. There were very few things a hell hound couldn't deal with, let alone _two_. As an added bonus, he spotted Castiel's furry head in Jade's coat pocket.

Jade had the usual demon drive them to the dog park and told them she would call when she was ready to go home. Even after becoming an arch angel, Jade's personality hadn't changed a bit. So long as they were being run by Crowley, the demons saw and heard nothing. She was still his 'pet' according to them.

Jade made sure that the hell hounds stayed close, and tied a fake rope around her wrist to keep people from complaining about her dogs being loose. Gabriel had placed an illusion on them that made them appear to be tame wolves.

She leaned against the tree and her eyes seemed to drift close.

It wasn't until her internal 'angel radar' as she called it went off that she even woke up.

Castiel was hissing and the hounds weren't that happy either. She opened her eyes and saw...a man.

She 'eeped' as she scrambled to get up. Castiel looked ready to shift into his human form and the two wolves were ready to rip him apart.

The man chuckled.

"Stay away from me you damn angel!" she nearly shrieked.

"This is impressive. A baby arch angel running around with a strange cat in her pocket and a pair of very defensive hell hounds? Whatever will Micheal think?"

"Dammit Cas, what have I said about sneaking into my pockets without telling me?"

The cat meowed, and promptly went around her shoulders instead. Jade hated having cat hair in her pockets.

"And as for Micheal, he can go jump in the pit for all I care," she growled.

The man chuckled even more, though this time she caught a hint of actual amusement in it.

"Not a fan of Micheal are you?"

"Tell me one person who is and I'll show you someone who's never met an idiot before," snarled Jade.

The guy looked close to outright laughter now.

"So what name do you go by, little angel?"

Jade stared at him in disbelief.

"You have to be joking. Exactly how have you missed all the movie posters?" she asked.

"Movie posters?" he repeated dumbly.

Jade rubbed her head. She had a massive headache and it was not going away any time soon. She _hated_ dealing with angels!

"For the love of... there are hundreds of the promotional posters all over the place since the next movie is coming out in a month! How could you have missed them?!"

Crowley was a marketing god. The second the movies were finished, he started pumping out tons of posters, ads, and TV spots to promote it. It was why the Raziel series was such a huge hit...he made sure everyone and their grandmother would be interested in seeing what it was about.

So the fact this angel had missed the newest posters was a tad suspicious. Any angel would have been drawn to it once they overheard someone mention Gabriel by name.

Jade's eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. There was no way this was...

"Are you Lucifer?"

The man, Lucifer, blinked in surprise that she had figured it out so fast. And with nothing from his end to help it along.

"How do you figure that?" he asked, honestly curious.

"Gabriel is almost certain that Micheal won't send anyone down to look for me since he believes that it's being handled by another arch angel. And the only reason you would ignore the posters and the rumors of Gabriel appearing in the movie was if you weren't aware I was in contact with him in the first place," she stated flatly.

"Impressive. Who would have thought an angel born of human blood would be smarter than Micheal, or as fast at picking up on subtle clues?" said Lucifer impressed.

Jade snorted.

"If you think _that's_ impressive, then clearly you haven't seen the first _Secret Angel_ movie just yet," she said.

"Definitely interesting. I will have to keep an eye on you, little angel," said Lucifer. And before she realized it, he left.

Castiel shifted back into human.

"I think we should head home. Gabriel's going to be pissed as it is once he finds out Lucifer found you," he said.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

"HE WHAT?!"

That particular cry caused the birds and most of the forest animals to take off. Gabriel was _pissed_.

Jade just yawned. She was still really sleepy.

Castiel told Gabriel the entire encounter. Gabriel couldn't believe Jade didn't fly off the second she sensed the jerk.

Then he remembered the state her wings were in at the moment, and the fact she was still too drained to be of any use in a fight. She was lucky she was able to keep Lucifer more interesting in learning about her than in trying to capture her.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dean from the room that he had essentially claimed. Sam had one next to it.

"Gabriel found out Lucifer accidentally ran into Jade, and he's made that she was that close to the Morning Star with only me and the hounds for protection when she's so weak. Fortunately Jade seems to have impressed Lucifer somewhat by learning his name without any real clues from him."

"Say _WHAT_?!" said Dean.

"Jade impressed Lucifer. She all but dared him to go see the first movie," said Castiel blandly. Jade hadn't ordered him to keep his mouth shut, and it was unlikely she would find out he could keep quiet about the encounter unless someone told her. And right now Gabriel wasn't about to divulge information like that when Cas was essentially his spy.

Dean snorted.

"Bet that will go over well," said Dean.

"Considering the other movies don't exactly portray Mikey in a good light, he might actually like it. The first movie wasn't that bad toward Lucifer, and all it really showed was an older sibling taking offense to the flippant new addition to the family, and the other brother deciding to kick him out of the house," snorted Gabriel.

Jade yawned even more, so Gabriel put her back to her bed with Hati curled up around her. It wasn't uncommon for Jade to snuggle with her hounds.

* * *

Lucifer was curious as to what movies the little angel had mentioned were about, so he went to see one.

One of the theaters had a marathon of the first two, with the newest one to be shown later that week. The moment he realized what the first one was about, he almost killed something.

Then he actually paid attention, and realized that while it was an accurate portrayal of what happened (more or less) the second one was definitely not friendly towards Micheal.

Lucifer couldn't believe Micheal had done something to terrify a fledgling so badly that she became terrified whenever an angel came near her. Her initial reaction to his presence had been strange, especially because of what she now was.

It only made him more interested to find out why she had been made an arch angel, instead of a regular one, or even a seraph. There had to be a reason why his Father would create a new arch this late in the game.

* * *

Jade was about to eat dinner when she went ramrod straight and her eyes became distant.

"What..." started Dean, before Gabriel viciously kicked him. The man glared at the arch angel, before Jade suddenly slumped.

"What was that?"

"A vision," said Castiel. Dean's eyes almost immediately were drawn to the cat-earred man. Castiel seemed to have developed a preference for partial transformation for some reason.

"A vision?" said Sam.

"_The Micheal Sword is on a hill with 42 dogs,"_ said Jade.

"Bullshit," said Gabriel.

The Winchesters looked at Gabriel.

"Micheal Sword is a fancy term for vessel. They're trying to set you up," explained Gabriel.

"How can you tell?" asked Sam.

"Because dumbass here is Micheal's true vessel. Lucifer's found a temporary one, so they want to try and force you two muttonheads into saying yes so they can start their damn grudge match. And I say to hell with that! No way in the pit am I letting them start that damn fight all over again! They'll drag Razi into it!" said Gabriel vehemently.

"I wasn't the only one to get the vision. It was broadcast on a general Seer frequency," said Jade rubbing her head.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Chuck.

"Hello? Let me guess, you got the same vision I did about the Micheal Sword? Yeah, I got one too a few minutes ago. I guess Micheal isn't being discreet about trying to lure Dean in. I'll tell them you said 'hi'," she said dryly.

"I wonder if Lucifer heard it as well," said Castiel.

Everyone looked at him.

"You said it was a general frequency, correct? Lucifer's temporary vessel has enough Seer's blood that he might have picked up on the message."

"Great. So we would have to deal with both idiots if we went," said Dean.

"Most likely. So who's going?" asked Gabriel.

"Not it," said Dean and Sam immediately.

"Not it..." said Castiel tiredly.

"You guys are no fun at all. Fine, I'll whip up some doubles and send them off in the car. Jade, you got enough mojo to whip up a port key so we can get that blasted car back once I send them?"

Jade blinked sleepily, then went outside where the Impala sat in the garage.

She lifted a single hand, leaving only one finger extended. It started to glow a strange blue color as she intoned _"Portus"_.

The car shined blue for a few seconds.

Jade's eyes seemed to clear up a little after she cast that spell without thinking about it. Her yawns weren't so wide now.

Gabriel noticed that fact immediately.

"Jade, how are you feeling right now?"

"Quite a bit more alert. It's weird," she said.

Castiel and Gabriel shared a look.

"Jade... can you turn Dean into a cat?" he asked slowly.

Jade turned to a suddenly nervous Dean. Her hand glowed again, this time an orange color.

"_Transform."_

Dean squawked as he suddenly shrank into a tawny golden haired kitten with angry green eyes. Sam had to look away, but you could still hear him laughing. He quit trying to hide it when Castiel promptly scooped the cat up and started snuggling with it.

"Wait, hold him still for a moment Cas!" said Sam as he scrambled to get his phone. Dean hissed at his brother, but Gabriel was cracking up. Sam took multiple pictures and then sent a few to Bobby.

"How long will that last?" asked Sam, snickering.

"As long as I want," said Jade. She sounded a _lot_ more alert now.

"Jade, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Gabriel.

She smacked him on the head instead.

"Definitely awake. Okay, so we know casting seems to perk you up... the question is why?" said Gabriel, rubbing the spot Jade hit him.

"What about her wings?"

"Razi, let your wings out," said Gabriel.

Jade rolled her eyes, but let them out anyway. Gabriel and Castiel stared.

"What?"

"Your wings... they look like they've grown another two or three inches," said Sam blinking.

"Say what now?" said Jade, trying to look for herself.

"But this makes no sense! I would have felt if you were drawing on heaven's Grace!" said Gabriel. He left the room muttering to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Jade was not happy. She was going to murder Chuck for this, one way or another...as soon as her hand quit hurting.

Why was she so annoyed one might ask?

Crowley had conspired with Chuck to drag Jade into the middle of a bloody fan convention! She had been stuck signing autographs for five straight hours!

At least Gabriel was suffering with her. He was almost as popular as Raziel herself!

"If I didn't know Micheal was going to bitch about me killing a prophet, I would so smite Chuck," growled Gabriel.

Castiel meowed smugly from around Jade's neck. They both glared at him.

"Sorry about this..." said Chuck nervously. He was very aware of the death glares sent his way by Jade and Gabriel.

"Just you wait Chuck. You're the one who's going to have to drag those two idiots on stage and _introduce_ them," hissed Jade.

Sam and Dean had been knocked out and hog tied just to be forced into this same convention, because there was no way in _hell_ Gabriel and Jade were letting them get off the hook. It was about time they got to suffer being _famous_.

Hell the only reason Jade could stand it was because of charms that kept people away from her when she wasn't filming or ready to autograph for a few hours! The paparazzi had a huge bounty on any dirt on her because they couldn't get it themselves!

Crowley was just amused beyond belief that Jade was suffering her fans finally, since she preferred to dodge them.

* * *

"I hate you both," said Dean, "Especially you Jade."

Jade had been the one to knock him out and stick him in the form of a cat for two days. Even if Castiel had loved snuggling up to him in his cat form (and the countless pictures Sam had taken as the transformation wore off) it still annoyed Dean.

Gabriel still didn't know why Jade was so much better after using magic.

"Where the hell are we anyway?"

"_Supernatural_ and _Secret Angel_ fan convention. Be glad you don't have to do the autographing session until after Chuck answers fan questions. And you _will_ be doing one," threatened Jade.

"Or else," added Gabriel, cracking his knuckles.

"Or else what?" asked Dean, growling at Gabriel.

"Ever been a duck-billed platypus?" asked Gabriel.

"Not threatening enough Gabe. How about a female duck-billed platypus? Or perhaps we should revisit the furry kingdom and put you in heat around Cas?" asked Jade.

"That would just be cruel and unusual punishment," commented Sam. He had bothered to look up information on cats to see how cat-like Castiel the angel really was. As a result, he knew how felines mated, and knew that it really would be cruel and unusual to put his brother through that.

"Good point... though it's not like he didn't learn that one the hard way when he tried to jump Cas as a cat," said Jade.

Cas had nearly clawed the crap out of Dean for that one.

* * *

Chuck nervously went on stage, and after a few questions introduced the _real_ Sam and Dean. Originally the only reason it was a double convention was because Jade had insisted _Supernatural_ was added in the new movie, but now people could understand why it was a double convention... they had no idea Sam and Dean were real!

Jade wasn't the only one snickering evilly while the boys were forced to sign autographs. Gabriel noticed quite a few hunters in the crowd and subtly directed them towards the two with an evil laugh.

Bobby among them.

"Well isn't this interesting?" asked a voice from behind Jade. She nearly jumped in surprise.

"Hi Luci," said Gabriel flippantly. Jade immediately ducked behind Gabriel.

"Is she really that afraid of angels?"

"She was targeted repeatedly by Zachariah and he even put a divine collar around her neck. If she hadn't ascended it would still be there," said Gabriel.

"You're joking. Someone actually _used_ one of those stupid things?" said Lucifer incredulous.

Jade showed him the ring around her neck. It was still healing, so she kept her choker on. But it was a bit more faded now.

"Impressive movies, little angel," said Lucifer.

"Bet you loved the subject of the first one," said Gabriel sticking out his tongue.

"I find it fascinating that for once I'm not the most hated angel," said Lucifer flatly.

Micheal's rep had taken a hit after the second movie.

And while Lucifer still wasn't well liked (what with being Satan and all) he wasn't outright _hated_ by the fans like Micheal, Uriel and Zachariah were.

It was a nice change of pace.

"Look Razi, Luci here won't outright hurt you like Zachariah did. He was always fond of the younger angels... unlike that stuck up idiot Micheal," said Gabriel.

"Never thought you of all people would defend me against Micheal," muttered Lucifer.

"Yeah, well I never thought Micheal would be stupid enough to assign someone as arrogant as Zachariah something as simple as killing a damn warlock who broke Death's laws to a girl who hadn't even been born just yet. If he hadn't thrown Jade out of heaven, she wouldn't be here now."

Jade shivered. She hated being reminded of that.

"Wait, she was thrown out?" said Lucifer, looking more closely at Jade.

It was rare to meet angels who had been thrown out but hadn't fallen.

Then again, Jade hadn't been an angel until she ascended on Earth.

"Look Jade, why don't you go wander around the convention. Talk to fans. Socialize."

"All the things I absolutely hate. You know I prefer my solitude aside from my short stints on the big screen," she said sourly.

"I know. But you need experience with dealing with people anyway. You spend way too much time between shoots cooped up in that house of yours," said Gabriel firmly.

"You owe me for this dammit," said Jade, reluctantly leaving him with Castiel around her neck. As she left, she dropped her usual charms that kept people from noticing her.

She really, really hated dealing with people. But she hated the magical variety from Europe even worse.

Gabriel turned back to his brother.

"I take it you've seen the other two?"

"There was a movie marathon of the first two, and I just saw the third. Never thought I would see a baby angel ascend on a screen," admitted Lucifer.

"You think that's bad? Try bringing her up to heaven to try and get her to absorb Grace. She nearly had a panic attack and drew Micheal to us once she felt another angel come within ten feet of her," said Gabriel.

"An arch angel terrified of all the other angels. It's a miracle she even ascended in the first place," snorted Lucifer.

"Her fear of Micheal and the others is so strong she refuses to enter Heaven even though the collar is finally gone. Zachariah really did a number on her. And the weird thing is that even though she's not drawing any of heaven's grace, she's still able to grow her wings by casting spells," said Gabriel.

"Say what now? That's impossible. Even _I_ had to grow my wings through grace and not human magic," said Lucifer incredulous.

"Well her lethargy finally went away after she played pranks spells on the muttonheads over there. Somehow she's able to draw power from the _earth_ instead of heaven, and don't ask me how that works because I still haven't figured it out."

"Maybe you haven't been going about it properly. Remember how difficult it was training _you_ to draw grace?" snorted Lucifer.

"Uh..."

"It wasn't until you pranked Micheal for the first time that you were even interested in learning how to use your powers at all, and then we had a free-for-all prank war against him," said Lucifer.

"Man, it has been a long time since I had any reason to remember home. That short stint with Razi is actually the first time I've ever been that close to it in centuries," said Gabriel.

"So you really did leave to avoid choosing sides?" asked Lucifer. He had always wondered why Gabriel had left. He never thought he would find out through a _human_ invention.

"Lucifer, for all your faults, you're still my brother. Why in Father's name would I want to fight my two older brothers over something that I didn't believe in? But now that I've gotten to know the humans, I can honestly say if you continue to try and restart the fight I will have to stop you. This argument has gone one far too long as it is, and you acted more like a spoiled child angry over the new addition to the family than anyone I've ever met," said Gabriel flatly.

"You would really try to kill me if I tried to fight Micheal again?"

"You would destroy the planet all because you didn't like the new child in the house," said Gabriel, "And Micheal's not much better... he seems to think the only way to protect humanity is to enslave it."

Gabriel had the feeling Micheal had made the mistake of listening to Zachariah and others like him for too long. It would explain a great deal about his behavior lately.

Suddenly Jade walked up to Gabriel.

"We have a problem. There are angels outside the convention center and apparently some of his lackeys are planning to start a fight," she said.

"Right, looks like I have to do damage control," said Gabriel.

"Feel free to send the angels packing, but make sure they are humiliated in the process," said Jade.

"I really like this one," laughed Lucifer, as he went out to deal with the demons. The more he saw of this Raziel, the more he liked her personality. She took shit from no one, not even Micheal.

* * *

Jade wasn't the only one exhausted from the convention. Everyone was.

Dean, Sam, Castiel, _and_ Gabriel were all sprawled out on some bean bags Gabriel had snapped up. Jade even broke her usual rules by ordering pizza and having Crowley picked it up. She almost _never_ ordered out.

"Remind me to strangle Chuck the next time we see him. Who's idea was it to hold it at such a huge convention center?!"

"Well it's _your_ fault the crowds were so damn big!" Dean reminded her.

Most of the people there were for the _Secret Angel_ convention. _Supernatural_ was just a side note, even if a somewhat happier Chuck found his books sales had shot up once people realized what series Jade had placed the new movie in. _Supernatural_ would never be a big hit, but at least it officially had a proper fan following now.

Crowley delivered the pizza, complaining the entire time... right up until Jade hit him with a spell that turned him into Alice out of Lewis Carroll's _Through the Looking Glass_.

Gabriel looked up, cackled and immediately started taking pictures. It was Cas who saved the pizzas from an untimely death via falling.

Crowley really started bitching then. So Jade silenced him. Finally the demon left, if only to burn the outfit.

Since the window was open, they could hear the cat calls from the security demons outside as Crowley had to walk out to the gates. They would definitely pay for that later, but apparently they thought any punishment was worth seeing Crowley in a dress with a white apron complete with pink bows.

"Nice one."

"He deserved that for organizing that damn convention with Chuck," snarled Jade.

"Yeah, but thanks to his bizarre ability to work up a fervor for the masses, I got to see Luci and even had a little chat with him."

"You and I both know he only went because he found it amusing that Micheal is currently more hated than he is among the fans," snorted Jade.

"That too. Never thought there would be a day when I was the popular one and Micheal was the one ignored," snickered Gabriel.

In fact thanks to the _**Secret Angel**_ series, a lot of forgotten angels were actually being prayed to again. It was giving them actual _work_ for once.

And it usually took ten minutes for them to figure out who to thank for giving them purpose again. Raziel was earning a lot of fans up in heaven because unlike Micheal, she paid attention to the lesser angels.

* * *

Lucifer was amused. The newest arch angel was a puzzle he was determined to solve, if only because she had managed to do something he would consider impossible... getting the humans to like him more than Micheal without worshiping his name.

He had already learned the clergy weren't particularly happy about that fact. They already disliked Jade for making the movies to begin with, even if she was portraying an angel rather accurately.

They were really pissed off when she did the second one. They didn't like to be reminded of their mistakes.

The irony was that despite how the priests felt about it, the theme alone was good enough to keep their congregations going to the movies and even owning them later. Jade didn't mock their religion, instead she did her best to make it more real for them to enjoy. It was hard to ban something that made heaven seem that much more real after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Meg was nervous. Lucifer had a big mission for her... she had to find the one called Jade Night. As far as she knew, the only one fitting the description Lucifer gave was Crowley's pet witch.

Everyone knew about Jade. She was infamous in the pit as Crowley's big ticket to the higher echelons of hell. It was because of her that Crowley had skyrocketed from the head of the crossroads demons to one of the more powerful demons. And it showed. What he lacked in power (compared to Lilith and Alistair) he made up for in influence and favors.

So Meg went to get her address for Lucifer in hopes he might favor her later.

"What do you want, Azazel's bitch?" growled Crowley.

"I need the address of your pet witch," she said flatly.

"Get lost."

"Do you even want to know why?"

"Let me put it this way. She hangs out with the Winchesters, has a captured angel at her beck and call, and is rather hex happy this time of the month. I might give you her address for the laugh, but frankly her bitching when people intrude is not worth the headache I'll get."

Jade was _very_ territorial about her house. Very few people had an all-access invite to the place, and Crowley was glad he was among them. Only one of the security demons was even allowed inside the kitchen, and that was because he had the sense to befriend the two hell hounds _first_.

"Just give me the damn address. Lucifer wants to meet her and I'm not leaving without it."

"Last I checked, he's already run into her _twice._ Tell him to ask Loki if he's that damn interested," said Crowley smirking.

Meg growled... then she suddenly froze.

"Is this twit bothering you Crowley?" asked Jade.

"She was just leaving. Weren't you... Meg?" purred Crowley.

Jade was much more dangerous up close than she was on the big screen. And Meg could sense she was a natural witch, not some idiot who had made a deal.

Meg quickly fled before Jade could kill her. She had enough power to pull something like that off.

* * *

"Ask the pagan Loki?" repeated Lucifer annoyed.

Meg nodded. She was terrified of pissing off Lucifer.

"Where can I find this... Loki."

"Well according to rumors he's been hanging around with Jade a lot recently. I heard he even played Gabriel in the first movie... Crowley bitched about it originally."

Lucifer blinked.

"This... Loki... wouldn't happen to be an unrepentant Trickster who targets people who have gotten too arrogant?"

Meg nodded.

Lucifer inwardly sighed. Gabriel. Of course. That explained how Micheal missed their younger brother. Angels didn't pay attention to pagans unless they got too uppity for their own good.

"Very well. You may go," he said dismissively.

Meg looked relieved that Lucifer didn't kill her outright.

So Lucifer went onto the abandoned airwaves which only arch angels used anymore.

_Gabriel, where exactly is Jade living?_

You could hear Gabriel's amusement as he immediately responded.

_Took you long enough to ask. Jade has an out of the way house that's in the middle of the wooded areas. She dislikes company but considering your status in the pit that should get you past the demon guards and the hell hounds._

_...Demon guards and hell hounds?_

_She really, really dislikes company and she might have some magicals after her? Besides, do you have _any_ idea how annoying paparazzi are?_

_Can I just get an address?_

* * *

Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, with Castiel as back up since he was bored. Only Jade and Gabriel were in the house...and Jade was currently sleeping.

Lucifer walked right past the demon guards and the hell hounds. He even walked past the rather unusual guard _unicorns_ who were drawn to Jade's home by the natural grace she let off. If people thought unicorns were harmless to be around, they had clearly never seen territorial ones. Fortunately they were inclined to leave angels alone, which was what the wards were for.

Gabriel had lifted it temporarily for Lucifer so he didn't immediately turn into some random animal for the hell hounds to rip apart.

"Hey bro. Just to warn you, those wards only stay lifted as long as Jade doesn't know you're here. If you piss her off you're on your own," said Gabriel.

"Is that how a random foot soldier was turned into a cat?" asked Lucifer amused.

"Yup. Flew right past them by mistake and ended up furry the next minute. Had to create a custom vessel so he could switch back and forth."

"Loki, really?" said Lucifer raising an eyebrow. Gabriel didn't even look sheepish about that.

"Think you could kill Odin for me? He did something I'm not inclined to forgive any century soon and the easiest way to break his spells is to end his life permanently."

"What did he do?"

"Trapped my kids in the form of animals. And had one locked up in purgatory keeping the place safe for the monsters sent there," said Gabriel flatly.

"Kids?"

"Not Nephilim. Their mothers were pagan like me," explained Gabriel.

"I'll have the idiots currently trying to earn my favor locate him. If he's hurt the family, I'm not inclined to let him live," said Lucifer finally.

Gabriel was one of the few siblings he liked, and he had been doing his job which Micheal had botched. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have expended the effort to track down a mere pagan. But this was Gabriel. The now second-youngest arch angel. Lucifer was always partial to his baby brothers and sisters.

"Maybe if we're lucky I can convince Jade to do her practice dances while you're here," said Gabriel.

"Dances?"

"She's not just an actor. You said you saw the third movie right? Well those two scenes on the ice were entirely her. She rarely uses stunt doubles."

Lucifer's eyebrows shot up. That dancing in the movie had been more than elegant. Her performance made her literally look like she had been floating on air. The singing was just acceptable though.

He wondered what she would look like when she actually used her wings for the first time.

* * *

Jade woke up and knew something was different. There was one angel too many and the second one wasn't Cas.

"Gabriel. He better start talking," growled Jade.

Walking into the living room, she did a three second stand-still at the second arch angel in her room.

"Gabriel. Why is _he _here_?"_ she hissed.

"Relax Razi. He was just interested in you. Did you know you're the only other angel he knows that's been thrown out of heaven and wouldn't hesitate to tell Micheal where to stuff his sword?"

"So long as he knows that if he pisses me off I will turn him into a toad or something equally unpleasant," she said flatly. She was lethargic until she did her now daily casting.

Lucifer chuckled.

"Need...tea..."

"I swear you become a zombie until you've had tea in the morning."

"Sugar nut," she shot back with a half-hearted growl.

"I heard you did all the dancing in the movie," said Lucifer almost calmly.

"And you're interested to see if I can do a repeat performance."

"Actually I was curious if you're that graceful in the air as you are on the ground."

"I was one of the better fliers before I gave up my broom," she said proudly. Everyone always swore she had to be part bird with half the things she did on her broom. Turned out they were partially right with her secondary animagus form.

She heated up the water and put the tea in before she stirred it without even touching the spoon. Little magic like that seemed to wake her up, while the big magic almost seemed to make her rather energetic.

Lucifer paid attention to her grace. She was definitely drawing in some form of energy, and it wasn't from heaven.

"It seems your theory as to where she was drawing power from is correct. She's is definitely not taking in grace like we do," said Lucifer.

"Good, I wasn't imagining that," said Gabriel relieved.

Considering her crippling fear of the other angels (particularly Micheal), this was probably better for her. Then again, he had never met a natural witch who had become an angel before.

"So Razi... how would you like to try flying on those wings of yours?"

"Will it be any different than when I was still using those swan wings?"

Jade had flown on her swan wings while still in her human form. It was unpleasant and she resolved not to do it unless she absolutely _had_ to.

"Probably be more comfortable than that time," admitted Gabriel.

Jade looked pensive.

"Well I have nothing better planned for today."

Gabriel looked giddy. Her wings were finally big enough to keep her airborne for a while at least, and it was good exercise. Besides, he had been looking forward to this for a while.

Raziel (and this was Raziel now) unfurled her wings. Lucifer noted that they were quite different than what he was used to seeing, and would be almost as big as his own. And he had the largest wingspan of the arch angels. They had some sort of futuristic decorations along the edges, and he saw that her outfit even changed.

It seem to be a pale white and blue dress with crosses. Raziel tweaked the headphones on her ears, and once she found something she liked, she flapped her wings experimentally. The two older angels knew to stay well back, as recently winged fledglings were notorious for having trouble flying.

Raziel was different. She wasn't just accustomed to flying, it was literally a big part of her personality.

She became alive and they watched in surprise as feathers seemed to literally form the longer she stayed in the air.

Her joyful laughter was the most carefree Gabriel had ever heard her.

Lucifer finally couldn't take it anymore. He took off as well, and it wasn't long before Gabriel joined them.

Raziel squealed as Gabriel made a play at her, and she dove like a falcon on prey to avoid him. The two older angels winced as she appeared to almost crash, before she smoothly pulled up from a near miss.

She was definitely born for flight.

The more Lucifer watched her, the harder it was for him to associate her with the younger angels in heaven. She was nothing like the angels he had dealt with before he was sealed away.

Gabriel saw the interest in his brother's eyes, and he had an idea of how exactly Raziel managed to keep Lucifer from restarting the fight so long ago. Better the son that had been disgraced than the one who had tried to control her.

* * *

"She can fly now?!" said Dean.

Jade was humming, and you could tell she was in a good mood.

"Yup."

Castiel looked disappointed he missed it.

"Hey Razi, how about you show them when it gets dark?"

"You had better not mess with my music this time. You know I can't stand that genre," said Jade growling.

Gabriel had accidentally turned it to a rap station, and she had damn near hexed him for it.

"You can fly too Cas. If Micheal didn't show up when Lucifer flew with us, then I doubt he'll react to you flying with her," said Gabriel.

"Lucifer was here? When?"

"Last time you went out on a hunt. He behaved rather well actually. Plus I think he's interested in Razi and not in a sisterly way if you catch my drift."

Dean had a rather odd look on his face.

"Wouldn't that be considered incest?"

Jade coughed into her hand. It sounded suspiciously like _"Wincest"_. Both brothers glared at her.

"Actually we think she might be a different breed of angel. She doesn't seem to draw grace like we do, but some form of magic instead," said Gabriel.

"That would explain a lot. Like how she is able to decorate her wings when we can't even change the color of ours," said Castiel.

"So different type makes it okay for him to date her?" asked Sam.

"I would have to say yes. She doesn't draw grace like us, so that technically makes her an Earthborn angel. It also means Micheal has less pull over her than we assumed."

"I would have thought you would be against anyone getting near her," Dean said to Sam.

"She's free to date whoever she likes. She's more like our catty sophisticated sister if you ask me," said Sam.

"...I'll give you that one," said Dean.

Jade was sorta like their little sister. Their annoying, highly successful catty little sister who put up with them when no one else would. She never demanded they pick up after themselves, she healed their wounds without being asked, and she always had a home cooked meal ready whenever they dropped by.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucifer definitely made a better impression on Jade than most angels did. Which was why she lifted the wards for him the next time he showed up, and was seriously considering keeping them that way.

So she was very surprised when Lucifer took the initiative and showed up late in the night without warning.

Gabriel was highly amused when he let Lucifer into her room (both Hati and Skoll were racing each other in the woods that night) and she ended up waking up next to him.

She didn't know whether to curse him and kick him out, or to do nothing. Instead he pulled her closer and she realized she wasn't freaking out like she normally did. So she chose option number three and curled up against him. It felt strangely right.

She still hexed Gabriel the minute she woke up properly though.

* * *

"I don't believe it," said Dean.

Lucifer was definitely courting Jade. And he was _succeeding,_ which was the weird thing. Jade never went on dates. She was preferred to be left alone. She could barely stand her own fans!

The closest she had ever been on a date was when she was traveling with Sam!

Gabriel was busy sulking, but even he was impressed that Lucifer managed to get Jade out of her self-imposed shell. Even if he did have to deal with her kitty escort, Castiel.

"So how exactly is this going to stop those two from restarting their fight?"

"Well for one thing Jade is firmly against Lucifer using Sam's body," said Gabriel dryly. "Besides that, the only reason Lucifer wants to fight Micheal is to get back at him for locking him in that cage for so long."

"What about Micheal?"

"He might have a hard time fighting Lucifer if his older brother is more interested in dating the new arch angel," said Sam dryly.

"Which is how Raziel managed to stop him from continuing this fight. She saw that she had done something to stop it, but she never saw _what_ she did," said Gabriel amused.

"Speaking of family," said Lucifer.

Everyone turned to him.

"Odin is no longer going to bother you anymore. I found that paranoid pagan hiding in the Alps and...disposed of him."

"So he's gone for good?"

"Hard to come back after you've been blown to bits like Zachariah was. Though I didn't bother to clean up like you did."

"Right... if you lot will excuse me, I need to go see Hel. She has a better idea of where Odin hid her brothers," said Gabriel very cheerfully.

"I'm not going to ask," said Sam flatly.

"Odin apparently cursed Gabriel's half-angel children several centuries back and my brother was unable to undo it. He asked me to locate the pagan for him and to take him out, since he couldn't exactly do so without blowing his cover to the others. Now that Odin is gone, he's free to retrieve them from wherever Odin stashed them," explained Lucifer.

"Why kill Odin?" asked Dean.

"Gabriel is one of the few brothers I still liked. Besides I'm rather partial to the younger angels and he knew it. I may have fought my brothers, but I'm not going to harm a child just for existing," said Lucifer rolling his eyes.

Jade suddenly thought of something.

"Exactly how young are these children of his?"

"He never said."

Gabriel returned an hour later. But he wasn't alone. In his arms was this adorable tawny-haired little boy sleeping peacefully. He looked just under ten.

Jade immediately went up to Gabriel and carefully extracted the kid from his grasp.

"Which one is this?"

"Fenrir. Hel broke him out first because he was chained up," said Gabriel.

"I'll put Hati and Skoll on guard duty. You go get any of the others you can while we keep an eye on him," said Jade firmly. She liked kids. They were so much nicer than adults were.

"I'll likely be bringing two others. Hel is the most mature next to the ones who escaped Odin's madness."

"Well you can always snap up more rooms."

Jade stayed with Fenrir who curled up next to her warmth. Hati and Skoll snuggled up closer to the kid, which to Jade was always better than any blanket. An opinion Fenrir clearly shared, because he stayed sound asleep.

Gabriel returned a second time, this time with a slightly more awake boy with darker hair and snake-like eyes. Jade scooted over and let him curl up next to his brother, who snuggled against him. The wolves were already making a circle around them keeping them warm, and Jade's natural presence seemed to keep any nightmares at bay.

Gabriel was unable to find the third one before the first two woke up, and by that time Fen and Jor (which was what Jade immediately called them) were wide awake and freaking out. He had to stay long enough to calm them down, especially when they saw Sam and Dean.

"Easy little ones," said Jade gently. Her wings were invisible, but they felt them all the same. Hati nudged Fenrir to touch one, and once he did he calmed down. Jade wouldn't hurt them. She knew far too well what it was like to be trapped in a living hell from which escaped seemed like a fool's dream.

"Can you two behave for Razi so I can find Sleipnir?" asked Gabriel.

"I have chocolate and if you have any favorite foods I can cook it or try my best," offered Jade. These two looked like she used to before she finally had a chance to put some actual meat on her bones. Say what you will about American preferences, but the fried foods helped you gain weight when you actually needed it. The only difference was that most of Jade's weight was muscle, rather than fat.

Fen and Jor perked up.

"Behave and I promise treats later," said Gabriel.

"Behave and I will take you toy shopping," countered Jade.

Seeing Gabriel's surprised look, she shot him annoyed one of her own.

"What? I like them better than I do most. Besides, I think a toy shopping spree would do wonders for them," said Jade.

"Who are you taking with you?"

"Sam, Dean and Cas of course. I'm not an idiot Gabriel," said Jade with a hurt look on her face.

Lucifer was definitely good for Jade. She was showing normal emotions now.

* * *

Fenrir and Jor were in _awe_ of the toy store. To the amusement of Sam they almost immediately went to the Raziel action figures.

Jade took one look at those and scowled. She was going to have _words_ with a certain crossroads demon for this. How did she miss this stall at that damn convention?!

"Wow. Hey look, this one says 'limited edition dancing figure'!" said Dean openly amused.

"Mine!" said Sam grinning.

"Really Sam? That does it, come on guys, lets go check out the board games isle," said Jade.

Fen and Jor went nuts at the toy store, but Jade didn't mind. She did grin a little when she saw a few discreet additions made by Sam and Dean.

Growing up on the road like they did, they didn't exactly have many toys.

"Dad, look it!" said Fen grinning. He had a ton of things most boys his age loved. Jor had gotten several coloring books.

"Did you buy out the toy store?" he asked amused.

"Almost. By the way, were you aware of the 'action' figures of Raziel?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"You finally found out about those?" said Gabriel amused.

"I'd check your chocolate in the future," she said by way of warning.

"Crap."

"Oh, and we weren't the only ones to get things from the toy store," she added. She nodded to the two Winchesters and Gabriel grinned. He went to see what the brothers had gotten.

"We're playing Monopoly in a few hours!" Jade called out to them. Gabriel's grin widened even further.

Somehow, someway, Lucifer ended up being roped as their banker and ended up with the boot piece. He understood the concept of the game, but he had no idea how the hell Gabriel had talked him into playing.

In short order, Dean was kicked out after Sam showed he had better money management skills than his brother. Dean sulked and proceeded to make snarky comments the rest of the time until Jade kicked him. The next one out was Fen, but Dean took him aside to fight with the plastic dinosaurs the brothers had gotten earlier.

Lucifer made an idle comment on how they were the wrong colors, and barely resembled the real thing. Gabriel immediately changed them to resemble actual dinosaurs, to the delight of both children. (Yes, I am counting Dean among the children here.)

Jor, seeing the fun Dean and Fen were having, promptly folded to Jade, to the disappointment of Gabriel who expected to get the properties. He went to join the others, and soon there was a three way battle between them. Which soon developed into a tickling match. That then dissolved into a two-against-one attack against Dean.

Sam couldn't resist joining in that, so he split his properties with Gabriel and gave his rather large horde of fake cash to Jade. Since most of his properties were foreclosed, that meant Jade got the better end of the deal because Gabriel didn't have enough to flip them over again.

He then joined the two younger boys in tag-teaming against his own brother. Dean didn't stand a chance.

Then salvation came in the form of Castiel. Dean managed to turn the tables against the other three.

Jade paused in her trouncing of Gabriel (to Lucifer's open amusement) long enough to tell them that they had to clean up any mess they made while making a barrier against the water guns Dean had found (and promptly filled) before she made everything they could reach water-proof.

A war emerged between the tag-team of Sam and the boys versus Dean and Castiel, who was very disgruntled when he got hit with the icy cold water.

"I fold," said Gabriel. He then snapped up his own water gun and to the horror of Dean, joined the team against the two. It was now four against two.

"Shall we just call you the winner?" said Lucifer.

"You want to go against Gabriel."

Lucifer didn't deny it. Jade made him a special gun...this one filled with stick syrup. The water would dilute it enough to make it easier to clean...besides she was going to make Gabriel clean up this mess later anyway.

Once she put up the game, she grinned. She saw no reason not to join in on the fun...and promptly started shooting twin water guns against both parties, to their surprise.

"What is going on around here?!" said Crowley, after being hit.

"It's an all out war of Gabriel-Sam and the kids against Cas, Dean and Luci, with me attacking everyone equally. Care to help me cause chaos?" said Jade.

"Luci?"

"Don't ask. So you going to let these angels show you up? I guarantee no holy water or salt will be used," said Jade smirking.

"Which one doesn't have any hunters on it?" asked Crowley.

"Hers."

"I'm in."

In the end, they had to call a truce when one of the kids sneezed. Crowley had been horrified to find out that he had hit Lucifer himself no less than twenty times with colored water.

* * *

"Why is _Lucifer_ here?" hissed Crowley.

"He's courting Jade," said Gabriel.

"He's _WHAT_?"

"Look at it this way Crow. So long as he's up here with me, he's not inclined to fight Micheal or lead anyone in the pit."

"Coincidentally, I know you have the Colt and even if you handed it to a willing hunter it never would have worked against Luci. That thing was designed only for demons, not angels," said Gabriel cheerfully.

"Screw you," said Crowley scowling.

Lucifer's eyes suddenly narrowed at Crowley.

"You're that demon who wanted to be King of Hell, aren't you?"

Crowley said nothing, but the way he refused to look at Lucifer spoke volumes.

"And here I thought you were smart. Do I look like I give a damn who rules that cesspit? My only thought was getting out of that damn cage. If you want to take over that place, I'm not going to get in your way," said Lucifer flatly.

"Which means Crow, that if you were to use my help to seize control of hell, Lucifer wouldn't give a shit about it," said Jade cheerfully. Sam and Gabriel had corralled the kids into the bath to warm up and get clean, so they didn't hear most of the profanity bouncing around at the moment.

From the sounds of the splashing in the bathroom, Jade was betting Gabriel would be snapping that clean too. She had a large tub and she knew he could snap up a bubblebath.


	20. Chapter 20

Jade shot up late in the night with a fierce pain in her chest. It felt like her magic was being ripped from her body!

"Sissy? What's wrong?" said Fen, looking at Jade with sleepy eyes.

Fen, Jor and Sleipnir had taken to calling Jade 'Sissy' because while they were horsing around playing one day she slipped up and accidentally called Gabriel 'Dad'. Gabriel had gotten a rather odd look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

Though as he later confided to Lucifer, being around Jade and the younger children, he did kinda feel like Raziel was less his little sister and more like his youngest kid with how she acted around the others. Hel, when she stopped by, started calling Jade 'Little Sister' in response to this.

"Sissy?" asked Jor.

The boys had taken to curling up with Jade at night because they felt safe around her and the two dogs. Hati and Skoll never let anything enter Jade's room unless she allowed it, or it was Crowley.

"I'm getting Dad," said Sleipnir.

The oldest of the three, Sleipnir, got out of bed and went to get Gabriel. It took him a few minutes to get him.

"What's going on?" yawned Gabriel. Then he saw Jade was in serious pain. He immediately put a hand on her forehead before yanking it back.

"Someone is using a particularly foul ritual. One designed to create a compulsion. In your case it looks like someone or something wants you to return to England, but since your magic rejects that place it's fighting it. If this keeps up..." said Gabriel.

"What do I do?"

"We'll go to Gringotts tomorrow. We needed to reset your magical signature anyway," said Gabriel.

Jade was still wincing at the pain her chest was giving her. So Gabriel set a shield around her...and it slowly went away. She reluctantly was able to go back to sleep, but the boys curled around her even closer because she was still in pain.

* * *

"State your business," said Snarlfang gruffly. This war had been a nightmare on the goblin nation, never mind the amount of idiots after the collective fortune Potter had, despite the fact she had sealed her vaults until her return.

Dumbledore and his precious Order had not been pleased learning that.

So when someone bearing a strong resemblance to Potter with silver hair walked in, Snarlfang snorted and prepared to call security...for the fifth time that month.

"We're here for an inheritance test. And a reset on a magically sealed vault," said the man with her. He looked bored, but more alert than most wizards.

"Go down the hall, take a left and it's the third door on the second right," said Snarlfang. At least this idiot wasn't trying to claim it on looks alone like the others.

"Thank you," said the girl.

They went down the hall and followed the directions exactly. An hour later, the goblins were staring at her.

"Welcome back, Lady Potter. To what do we owe this visit?" asked Broketooth, the one who kept track of the Potter accounts.

"Someone has used a rather dark ritual forcing my return. I want to send a message to the idiot responsible that I am no longer their weapon. As such, I am removing the _Potter_ name from every registry. As of today that name no longer exists," she said succinctly.

"And in it's place?"

"The new name is Night. I am retaking control of my magical heritage, and the magical world can go to the pit for all I care after the crap they've pulled," said Jade.

"Am I to assume that you wish us to inform them that the Potter line has officially ended?" he asked with no little amount of glee. That would really set the magicals on their head. They were relying on Potter to kill Voldemort after all.

"I want a copy of the paper, if only to laugh at their reactions," said Jade immediately.

"Done. Now, as to your account... would you mind explaining why it has grown exponentially for the past few years? We've been baffled as to what caused that," admitted Broketooth.

With her combined vaults, as well as the mysterious income she kept receiving, Jade was the richest witch in Europe, if not half the world. And they had no idea where the income kept showing up from considering she hadn't been to Europe since she left.

"...Just how out of date are the goblins?" asked Jade.

"Excuse me?"

"Have any of you bothered to go outside to the mundane half of London within the past few years at all? Jade's a worldwide name these days. Everyone knows her or has at least heard of her," said the man beside her.

"And you are?"

"Lucifer," he said blandly.

Broketooth paused at the name, then took a closer look at his aura. The second he recognized briefly what the man was he started to sweat.

"Where did you find one of _him_?" asked Broketooth.

"By accident. While walking her hell hounds," said Lucifer blandly.

"Now about changing the locks on my vaults to match my new signature," said Jade.

Broketooth produced a blank gold key. The gold would remain, but the name and signature would be changed once she touched it. Jade picked it up, felt something connect to her magical core and a shield being placed, removing the pain that had been produced by the ritual. At the same time, all the gold was placed in one single vault under the new name.

"It's done. The Potter line is no more. From now on the only name registered to this account will be the Night."

"Now to express my displeasure to the idiots who forced her to come back just to change her signature officially," said Lucifer darkly.

Broketooth spared five seconds to pray for whoever had pissed off one of that man's kind so thoroughly. It was bad enough _Gabriel_ had shown up and started on a rampage...the last thing they needed was his older brother showing up and going ballistic too!

* * *

As it turned out, the same place where everything began was where the war would finally end. Voldemort was laying siege to Hogwarts when Jade and Lucifer showed up, rather pissed off.

Dumbledore took one look at the girl and knew that the last ditch attempt to bring Erika back had worked...though he had no idea who the man was beside her.

"Raziel love, I do believe it's time we taught these idiots when to leave well enough alone and not meddle with forces they shouldn't," purred the man.

Sirius and Remus took one look at him and winced. They could sense the power rolling off him in waves and he quite frankly terrified them. Remus especially.

"Well now would be a good time to test those battle skills you two seem insistent I learn," said Jade rolling her eyes.

Feathers descended on the battlefield, almost blizzard-like in how many there were.

Where Jade Night had been was now the Earthborn Angel Raziel, God's last attempt to help the humans stop the Apocalypse and his own way of apologizing to that poor girl who had been tapped by heaven just to get out of work.

Like always, Lucifer was taken aback by how beautiful Raziel was in comparison to the Heavenly angels he knew.

Unlike the Heavenly Host, Raziel acknowledged her flaws and didn't try to hide them behind divine mandate. She took on any challenge and kept her head held high despite everything fate and the Host threw at her.

Lucifer could only hope that there would be more like her, and if there was a chance he could join their ranks. Heaven didn't seem so great after seeing how far his own brothers had fallen. Besides, if being an Earthborn Angel was possible, he was absolutely certain Gabriel would be right behind him in joining their ranks.

Castiel seemed to be well on his way to switching since becoming part of Raziel's "garrison" as he insisted on calling it.

"No way..." breathed Hermione from where she was watching with Ron. There was simply no way Erika was actually an angel.

Ron stared at her with real lust, something Lucifer was _not_ pleased to note. If that idiot tried anything, he was going to kill him.

Raziel saw how Voldemort seemed to hone in on them both, and that for some reason their eyes weren't burned out from looking at her wings.

"What gives? I thought you said seeing an angel's true form causes their eyes to burn out?"

"Heavenly angels Raziel. Heavenly. You're an Earthborn. Someone who ascended into the angel ranks from a mortal shell. That means that humans can handle your true form without going insane or being blinded by it."

Raziel rolled her eyes.

"More like God didn't have cross-species relations in mind when he made humans after you, or consider the fact that humans are too flawed to handle transcended beings without some horrible repercussions. Foresight anyone?"

Lucifer didn't deny it. That was a bit short-sighted of him.

Hermione stared at her former best friend. It was hard to believe Erika had changed so much.

"Do you want the Order or the Death Eaters, because it's all the same to me," asked Raziel.

"Order. I don't like the way that red head is looking at you," said Lucifer immediately, honing in on Ron like a shark to blood.

Raziel raised a hand, and blobs of light hit several people marking them specifically.

Hagrid, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, the twins, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Sprout, Flitwick and Madam Pomphrey were among those marked.

"Leave the marked alone, everyone else is fair game as far as I'm concerned," said Raziel.

"Fair enough."

"Good to know you still like us, little sister!" the twins called out.

Raziel stuck her tongue at them, but you could see the mischief in her eyes.

She cast her right hand out, and a long lance appeared.

It was dark blue and deep silver in color, and the hilt covered her hand completely.

"Nice choice in weapons," said Lucifer.

"It just seemed right," said Raziel.

Then Raziel turned to the Death Eaters, who took one look at her merciless gaze and started to sweat.

"Now then. I think it's past time to show you idiots how I really feel about your master forcing me to leave my home and my _real_ family just to deal with you imbeciles."

What followed was a massacre. Lucifer took out anyone who's aura was too dark to be ever considered 'light' (which included a surprising number of Order members, including Dumbledore) while Raziel laid waste to Voldemort's forces.

Raziel raised her lance skyward, and began chanting something she made up on the spot. If these idiots were going to harass her, then by god she was going to make them regret it and think twice before they did it again!

Lucifer could feel from where was the power building up.

Raziel seemed to drawn in all the corrupted magic in the very earth itself, channel it through the lance, and finally release the purified energy back into the land around her while taking out the wizards. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Raziel's true power was.

The magic in the Earth had been dying for a long time. Raziel was here to refresh that magic and bring it back to life again. It also explained how she was able to tame those hell hounds.

Though he did have a theory as to how she had been able to see past events so clearly, and it had nothing to do with the meddling of the Host.

Jade had figured out who Chuck Shurley, the one who wrote the Winchester gospels, actually was in the course of writing the script to the third movie. Lucifer didn't know how to feel about his father disguising himself as a Prophet so thoroughly that not even his brothers had been able to figure it out, and frankly he didn't care. However the truth was that somehow Jade had been tapped the moment she came back from Heaven as the _genuine_ Prophet, one who at least had some skill in directing her visions.

At this point Lucifer fully believed God was diverting that particular truth from the Host by continuing his current charade as a mortal. If they had known Jade Night/Erika Potter was the true Prophet, then there was no way they would have let her go without a guard. One he feared would have included the same Seraph who had tried to control her.

The only one who knew his suspicions was Castiel, and Lucifer had a few things that bothered him about the younger angel as well. There was no way an angel should be that loyal to a cause without having the ability to voice his own opinion of the matter.

Which meant someone had been tampering with the others. At least with Raziel he was in less danger of being manipulated.

Seeing Voldemort, Raziel whistled for her boyfriend. Lucifer took one look at the man's soul and growled. He was a bigger abomination than any cambion.

At least with cambions they couldn't help their nature. This...human...had gone against more than just God's will, he had tried to fool Death himself. And that was something he was not going to tolerate, especially since it was because of the way he had chosen to pursue immortality that lead to his beloved Raziel becoming an orphan and later being thrown out of heaven.

She still couldn't stand the idea of going to Heaven as long as Micheal was there.

Lucifer smote the crap out of Voldemort, permanently invalidating Zachariah's false prophecy and thus rendering it null and void. Inside the Department of Mysteries, there was a chain reaction as the orb containing the prophecy recording exploded. On shelves all over the room, certain orbs were shattered from within as the prophecies were rendered null.

Each and every single one of them had been delivered via the Host to a human who had been 'lucky' enough to be of the proper bloodline. It would take years before the consequences of that would be fully felt.


	21. Chapter 21

"So what are we celebrating again?" asked Dean.

"Lucifer just flipped off the Host and saved Jade from having to complete Zachariah's plan for her. She's finally free of England forever," said Gabriel.

"His plan for her?" said Dean.

"Zachariah tapped Jade before she was born to clear out Europe of it's current warlock and most of his followers. The thing was, once he threw her out of heaven before she was fifteen, she decided to hell with his plan and left. He didn't like that and kept harassing her for _years_, even putting that thrice-damned collar around her neck until she ascended and killed him. When they went to England and Lucy killed Voldemort, he rendered Zachy's precious prophecy null. As a result, they can't bother her anymore or demand she take care of their problems for them."

"And what about them?" asked Dean, nodding to the extras that Jade and Lucifer had brought back.

"Lupin, Remus and his wife Nymphie. A werewolf and magical shifter respectively. Black, Sirius, head of the Black family and notorious hound dog. Weasley, Fred and George, twins who if properly trained could easily become tricksters. They are the only ones who ever gave a damn about Jade, or knew about her initial escape to the more mundane side of life. OW!" yelped Gabriel.

Nymphadora Lupin had thrown something rather heavy at him for that stupid nickname. Dean liked her already, even if she _was_ a damn shifter.

"Nice aim," commented Jade.

"Thanks. Now what exactly is this 'acting' you were talking about, and why do you think I'd be perfect for it?" asked Tonks.

"Oh, that's right! They've never seen the Secret Angel movies!" said Gabriel evilly.

"Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!" cheered the boys, to the amusement of Jade, Gabriel and Lucifer. Fenrir, Jor and Sleinir all _loved_ watching Jade's movies, and anything else they could get their hands on.

Sam and Dean usually joined them those nights, while Jade made the food and Gabriel brought the drinks. Lucifer was still unsure how he felt about the human inventions.

"Of course I will have to make you join me in my exercises every morning until that klutziness of yours is gone."

As one, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel all winced. It did not go unnoticed.

"I'm in for a lot of pain aren't I?"

"Don't worry, I'll take pity on you and give you muscle relaxants before we start the stretches. That should make it a _little_ easier," said Jade smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes. Tonks felt a premonition of absolute pain heading her way.

* * *

Sirius wasn't the only one who's jaw dropped in disbelief. His goddaughter was an internationally known name, and if not for charms that obscured the identity of the caster, she would be mobbed on sight.

A case which was proven when she walked into a bookstore to sign the series that had been spawned since the first Raziel movie. She spent six long agonizing hours doing nothing but signing, and he watched with Remus and the others as Lucifer had to carefully extract her from her rabid fans.

To be fair, Gabriel had to suffer through some of that too, as he was just as popular, especially after the new movie came out.

Lucifer wondered how Micheal liked the fact that he was the _least_ liked arch angel out of the set, and that Lucifer was more popular than him.

Jade did manage to confirm a fourth movie in which she finally introduced Raziel's romantic interest. She didn't say who it was, only that it was a fellow angel.

That had drawn off the most rabid fans long enough for the angels to rescue her.

"I don't believe it," said Fred.

"Our little sister," said George.

"A super star!" they finished.

"All because she didn't want someone to screw up her favorite bard's work," said Remus, shaking his head.

There was a video of her performance in the Broadway plays on her website, courtesy of Gabriel going back in time to record them with a professional camera. He was experienced enough to pull it off. There was also an 'amateur' video of her ballet recitals before she got into acting that was just as popular. Also filmed by Gabriel.

Tonks was currently in a nice hot spa bath with special salts to relieve her muscles. Jade was a fierce task master who did not accept anything less than perfection, or as close as one could get.

On the plus side, Remus did notice that his wife's klutziness had dropped dramatically since Jade dragged the woman into her morning ritual. She did not want to relearn the stretches ever again. She had fallen on her arse enough times when she finally remembered how to balance on one foot before coming to America, thank you!

Tonks just found it hard to believe they missed the fact Jade could dance. The graceful way she walked should have been a huge clue!

"I still can't believe she got _the_ Loki to let her call him 'dad'!" said Sirius. He didn't know whether to cry or feel extremely proud.

At this point he was just glad his goddaughter was letting him back into her life.

Before Gabriel could answer, there was a knock on the door leading outside to the patio. There, standing at the window with her usual glazed expression, was one Luna Lovegood. And she had a rather annoyed looking snow owl with her.

Jade's eyes tripled in size. She let them in, and immediately threw up a shield around her when the owl started to try and attack her. Lucifer and the Winchesters would have defended her, but Gabriel laughed.

"Serves you right for forgetting about your first familiar!"

"Hedwig I'm sorry! It just wasn't safe for me to bring you back with that damn angel after me! I thought you were happier with Luna!" said Jade, blocking the talons of her owl.

Lucifer winced at some of the language that owl used. He was glad Fenrir and the others couldn't understand what she was saying. She was really, really _pissed_.

"So Jade, how does it feel to be a Prophet?" asked Luna.

"I knew it," muttered Lucifer. It explained so much.

"Say what now?" said Gabriel surprised. Castiel looked equally as stunned.

"Jade Night is the true Prophet of God. She was awakened the night Zachariah threw her out of heaven, but since the false one had the Host's attention, they didn't know it. She's still the true one, but most of her power is now diverted to purifying rather than Seeing."

"And you are?" asked Dean.

"She's a Seer. Meaning she can see things we can't...or in this case has a limited amount of Divine Sight," said Castiel suddenly, eying the girl's aura.

She mostly had Faerie Sight, with just enough Divine Sight to know things most people wouldn't. In this case, the true nature of angels.

"I have a better question. How on Earth is that owl so healthy looking? She should be in her twilight years, yet she looks just as healthy as she did when she was sent to Luna!" asked Gabriel. He had looked in on Jade's past self, and had noted her owl had quite a few years on her when Hagrid first got her. Yet here she was still looking like she was in the prime of her life.

"Really Gabriel? Are you an idiot or just playing at one?" asked Lucifer snorting.

"Huh?"

"Take another look at that so-called 'owl'," suggested Lucifer. After a while one tended to notice the signs of certain creatures, and her breed had always fascinated him.

Gabriel looked, and really _looked_ at Hedwig who had finally calmed down.

"Holy shit! How did I miss _that_?"

"What?" asked Jade.

"That's not an owl at all! It's a phoenix. Specifically one of divine origins. Probably Father's response to the fact Zachariah was trying to manipulate things. Either that or he notice a problem with the 'true' Prophet and decided that giving up one of his heavenly birds would compensate for the fact you were being manipulated. Her kind tend to stay in heaven unless called upon," explained Lucifer.

They were considered the 'pets' of the angels, though this was the first he had ever seen one _outside_ of heaven.

"Those things are immortal until the one they're bonded to dies. Personally I never bothered to ask for one," said Gabriel.

"And I haven't seen mine since I was thrown out," said Lucifer.

"Where has that thing been then?" asked Dean, eying the bird warily.

"I sent her to Luna before I left my witch heritage behind in favor of my ballet hobby. Coincidentally exactly _how_ did you get past the hell hounds?"

"The wrackspurts seem to confuse them, and the nargles kept the demons away," said Luna pleasantly.

"And by that she means she asked the faeries to cloak her," provided Gabriel.

"Well in that case, pick whichever room is open Luna, you're free to stay. These three, on the other hand, need to get off their bums and find a damn job," said Jade looking at Sirius and the twins respectively.

"Get us a shop and we'll move in," chimed Fred and George.

"I'll talk to Crowley. Chances are we can put you two goofballs in charge of the official merchandising shop for the Secret Angel series. He's been talking about that for weeks, so this will shut him up about it," said Jade rolling her eyes.

"And our pranks?"

"Themed pranks, and you can mix your own work in so long as Crow doesn't notice what you're doing," said Jade.

"Deal!" said the twins immediately. They got a shop and they didn't have to pay for supplies. Just run the place.

"Any idea where I could get a job?"

"You any good with hell hounds?" asked Jade.

Remus looked down to where Hati and Skoll were and looked back at her.

"Those two are more tame. Crowley said he wants someone who isn't a demon keeping the dogs in line in between hunts. Besides, if you want you can run around the forest on full moons," said Jade.

"What about the security teams outside?" asked Remus.

"Dude, they're all demons with hell hounds. Besides can't you guys just make the fences silver so that your inner wolf can't get past it?" said Dean.

"Your entire security team are demons?!" said Sirius incredulous.

"Sirius, I hired Crowley as my manager _because_ he was a demon. So long as I act as his 'pet witch' (Jade grinned at that term) the other demons leave me be, and he won't let the magicals come after me. Aside from the rather irritating issue with angels that can't seem to take a hint, that should hopefully resolve itself once they realize Gabriel's living here and doesn't like intruders."

"Besides, they rather like Jade by now. She gives them hot drinks in the winter and cold beers during the summer," said Gabriel snorting.

Jade smirked at the reminder.

Crowley had been baffled when he found out that the demons he stuck with what he had not so flippantly called babysitting duty had taken a liking to Jade, and that there was now a competition with the minor demons under him on who got that particular job. Sure they had to keep the hell hounds in check, but that was a small price to pay.

Then he found out Jade had been bribing them with cookies and food. That seemed to clear up most of his confusion.

Even he could be persuaded to look the other way or do something he normally wouldn't for her cooking. Like invite those idiot Winchesters to the movie premiere or put up with the existence of Loki in her house for the foreseeable future.

Or, and Crowley was annoyed to admit this, the presence of the same angel he hoped to kill off and be done with just so he could take over hell.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Sirius.

"Flying. I want to see how high I can go with these wings, since I seem to have gotten used to flying around the forest at night."

Gabriel and Lucifer both snorted at that.

"What's so funny?" asked Dean.

"Raziel is the best damn flier we've ever _seen_. Ever. I'm betting she's just wanting to test out her skills outside the ozone layer for the hell of it," said Gabriel.

"Considering angels are ascended beings, we can handle being outside the oxygen barrier. Hell, she could literally fly to the moon if she wanted," said Lucifer snorting.

Sam blinked.

"Wait, you can actually go to the moon?"

"Again, we're ascended beings Sammy-boy. A lack of air and freezing cold isn't much to use when our true form is a large pillar of light," said Gabriel snorting.

"Do cameras work on the moon?" asked Dean. He knew his brother rather well. If he could get actual pictures of the moon, then he wouldn't hesitate to bribe Gabriel for it.

Gabriel brandished a digital camera with a flourish. It required no batteries, and had an unlimited memory. It was run entirely by magic and grace.

"Gabriel, I will buy you a year's worth of chocolate..." started Sam...until he saw the weird look in Gabriel's eye.

"Better yet, I'll give you enough magical alcohol to actually get you two drunk," said Jade smirking. She knew _exactly_ what Gabriel wanted, and it had nothing to do with sugar. And somehow she knew if Gabriel got whatever photos Sam wanted, it would end up with Sam limping and Gabriel being in a very good mood.


	22. Chapter 22

Raziel spread all six of her wings out. They shimmered like pure silver in the full moonlight. Gabriel and Lucifer were outside too, as they had come to enjoy their little late-night flights with her. Though Gabriel was a tiny bit more sleepy than usual, because after the photos he had gotten Sam of the Earth from the moon (complete with up close pictures of the things that the astronauts had left behind) and the alcohol Jade had given Sam, the two had vanished into Sam's room and hadn't come out for two whole days.

Dean had this knowing grin on his face with Sam quietly asked Jade for some muscle relieving potion because of a bad limp he had gotten when he finally came out. On the plus side, Sam was more relaxed.

The Winchesters were out on a hunt, mostly to keep their skills sharp. While Jade's mansion had become their official 'base' when they weren't near Bobby's house (they still dropped by Bobby's home, but it wasn't nearly as often), that didn't mean they had given up on hunting.

It was in their blood, and more importantly it was the only thing they knew how to do that insured they were kept in the loop.

Raziel literally _leaped _into the air, her wings flapping hard.

Lucifer and Gabriel were entirely unprepared for how fast she was when she finally put her mind to it.

By the time they caught up to her, she was already halfway up in the clouds.

"Eager much?" said Gabriel.

"Very. Now try to keep up boys!" laughed Raziel.

"Hang on Razi!" yelped Gabriel.

Lucifer snorted and kept pace with the energetic Raziel.

For a few hours, things were fine.

Then for some reason they lost track of Raziel.

"You see her?" asked Gabriel ten minutes later.

"No. And I can't sense her either. You don't think..."

Gabriel took a long look at the area they were in, and grimaced.

"Dammit... why didn't we keep track of how far we were?" he said.

Lucifer took a long look around him. It looked somewhat familiar but it was a lot closer to the planet than he was used to.

"We have to find her before Micheal realizes she's there. I can't imagine how bad that would end if he captured her," said Gabriel, running his hand through his short hair.

* * *

Raziel blinked. One minute she was flying past Mars, the next she had found herself on what looked like Earth.

However the feeling of the place spoke volumes about where she actually was.

"Dammit... I landed in heaven again. At least this time it was by accident than premeditated murder," muttered Raziel.

Still, she had to get out before Micheal showed up. That was when she noticed something moving around in her pocket. She moved to reach into her pocket when a tiny black head popped out of it.

Castiel yawned widely. He had slipped into Raziel's pocket before she took off at the house, and because he was really an angel trapped in feline form, her crazy flying hadn't bothered him.

"Cas, when exactly did you sneak into my pocket?" she asked the feline.

_Before you left the house. Did you really think I would miss flying with you? I'm more surprised neither of the others noticed my presence in your pocket,_ said Castiel through their link.

According to Gabriel, shortly after her ascension into full angel Castiel had abandoned his status as one of Micheal's garrison and joined hers. He was officially her first commander.

And it showed. The odd decorations on Raziel's wings had been added to Castiel's wings, and there was a second set that had started to grow in.

"Well since I'm not as alone here as I thought, how about we go exploring?"

_Follow the road. There are a few roads in heaven that lead to other areas, and angels will be mostly ignored since they travel through them regularly._

"Lead on Cas," said Raziel.

As soon as she left the area she had broke through, she felt something weird on her back. Raziel paused and looked behind her.

_What is it?_

_My wings...they feel weird._

She looked around until she found a road, and started walking. Suddenly she stopped cold and pulled one of her wings in front of her. She wasn't the only one staring at it once she did.

_Where are the odd decorations that protect your wings?_

Castiel climbed onto her hand, and she put him around her shoulder.

_Raziel, your wings! There are only _two_ of them!_

_WHAT?!_

Raziel went into a house she found and looked closer at her back. There were two massive silver wings on her back, instead of the usual decorated six. At least her outfit was still the same.

_What's happening Cas?_

_I think you're drawing on Grace instead of Magic. That's the only explanation I can think of. Remember how sick you were before we figured out you could draw on an alternate energy source? You never managed to draw on the Host like we could._

_And that took away four of my wings _how_?_

_Now that we're in heaven, you're cut off from magic. Which means you'll be drawing in all the grace like you should have before we found a second source. This could be very bad._

_Why?_

_Because the amount of grace you'll need to maintain your natural power levels will be like sending a major flare up to the others. And we both know that if Micheal figures out what's going on he'll be coming for you._

The only reason Micheal had yet to descend onto Earth, or worse, send more of his commanders down to locate and retrieve her was because Gabriel had sent up a flare of his own Grace that basically told the Host to back the hell off. As far as Micheal was concerned, his youngest brother had taken the new arch angel under his own wings. Since Gabriel had never sided with Lucifer, Micheal thought that was safe enough for now...at least until the new arch angel came into heaven.

If Micheal found her now, it would end very badly. Though it was a toss up on which side would end up worse.

* * *

Raziel mixed up flying and walking, eventually ending up in a familiar house.

Godric's Hollow.

She knocked on the door, and was surprised her parents still recognized her even with her hair turned silver and the fact she was an angel now.

On the plus side, she had managed to regrow her second set of wings through Grace. The down side was that she had left absolute chaos in her wake, resulting in the angels being sent in behind her trying to figure out what in heaven's name was going on. Fortunately Micheal hadn't noticed Raziel was in heaven just yet.

"I'm so proud of you!" said Lily gushing. Cas meowed a complaint as she dislodged him from his spot around Raziel's shoulders.

"Me too! Getting rid of that blasted seraph and permanently sticking it to Dumbledore and the Ministry? Not to mention the reaction the angels had to your movies!" beamed James.

"So you're not mad that I'm currently dating Lucifer?" she said in surprise.

"We were a bit shocked," admitted Lily.

"But the Morningstar has been good for you. Almost as much as the demons and your pet hell hounds have," said James. Then he thought of something. "By the way, I don't mind you calling Loki dad."

"That reminds me! Mom, who exactly did you pray to when you wanted help?"

Lily blinked at the odd question.

"Gabriel the arch angel, why?" she asked amused.

They were both caught off guard by Raziel and Castiel both snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"Both my parents...praying to the same sugar-crazed idiot..." said Raziel before she broke out in full on laughter.

"I imagine he will find it quite amusing as well," said Castiel.

"Who?" the Potters said in unison.

"Loki and Gabriel...they're the same being! Gabriel took on the mantle as Trickster to avoid his brother's notice, and he liked it so much he never bothered to go back to his old name!" said Raziel through her giggles.

James snorted in amusement.

"An angel with an actual sense of humor. I'll believe it when I see it," said James.

"Your prayers have been answered!" said someone behind him with a flourish.

"Gabriel!" said Raziel tackling him in a hug.

"Can't believe you managed to slip into heaven. Has she had any episodes Cas?" asked Gabriel, popping up a sucker.

_None. It seems being around Lucifer has calmed her down somewhat. Either that or getting that prophecy nixed has eased some of her worries,_ said Castiel immediately.

"Either way we need to leave before that idiot Micheal figures out you're here."

Raziel cast a long look at her parents.

"It's alright Jade. We're proud of you and the fact you've managed to make it on your own without having to worry about magic ruining your life like it would have had you stayed," said Lily.

"And we approve of Lucifer, so long as he isn't adding to this place," said James.

Gabriel chuckled. As he was about to take Raziel and Castiel out of heaven, Micheal finally caught up to the one causing such a mess in heaven.

"Gabriel," he said evenly.

"Crap. Hello brother."

Raziel winced and hid behind Gabriel. Castiel hissed from her shoulder.

Micheal's eyes narrowed on her.

"So this is the new arch angel."

"Gabriel," said Raziel nervously.

"Micheal, back off. She doesn't like angels because of Zachariah's meddling," warned Gabriel, flaring his wings. Micheal's flat stare was seriously freaking her out. It was far worse than Castiel's had been.

"An arch angel terrified of other angels?" said Micheal disbelieving.

"Zachariah was very thorough. Are you aware that the fool placed a divine collar around her neck before she killed him for it?" growled Gabriel.

Micheal's eyes narrowed. He felt out Raziel's grace, making her shiver in fear behind Gabriel. Castiel hissed in warning...if Micheal tried to hurt or capture her, he would not hesitate to claw the crap out of the older angel.

While it was faint, there was still traces of a heavenly collar on her grace. Which was strange because those hadn't been used since the Crusades, when Micheal wanted to insure that none of the worst Templar knights came into heaven, despite claiming they were doing things by God's mandate. Boy had those men been surprised to be rejected by heaven.

So why had Zachariah used one on a human without Micheal's permission? And how had he not noticed one missing?

"Cas, get Razi out of here," said Gabriel.

Castiel meowed, asking for directions. Gabriel sent a big glowing ball to lead them out. The two of them bolted before Micheal had a chance to grab her. Gabriel was soon to follow, having set off something particularly foul three heavens over from where the Potters were.

James was grinning like an idiot the entire time. He couldn't believe his own daughter had managed to find such a great replacement father figure in _Loki_ of all tricksters! And that prank would have him cackling like a loon for months.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. We went to do a simple salt and burn, and you ended up in heaven by _accident_?"

"It gets even better. They actually _approve_ of Lucifer as a boyfriend so long as he doesn't start the apocalypse and make heaven even more crowded than it already is," said Jade rolling her eyes.

"So how did your parents react to the fact you basically got adopted by Loki?" asked Sam.

"I think James would find it hilarious and be sadly proud at the same time," spoke up Sirius.

"Actually, they found it as amusing as I did when I told the that they had been praying to the same being under different names. James Potter was a follower of Loki and Lily prayed to Gabriel," said Jade amused.

"Oh yeah, Lily Evans. I rarely got any prayers from the younger kids, but she used to be a regular," said Gabriel.

"How much you wanna bet that after what you did to Micheal while trying to leave, James Potter is still cracking up?" asked Castiel dryly.

"What did you do?" asked Lucifer.

"I may know a guy who knows a guy...dropped the universe's worst smelling stink bomb on Micheal and it went off in his face. Fortunately we were three heavens away from where Jade's human parents were," said Gabriel shiftily.

* * *

_(In the parallel world from _Back in Black_)_

"Dean, who exactly did you sell that Bear Bomb too?" asked Sam warily.

"Loki. Not ours, but some other version of him. He said something about dropping it on his asshole brother Micheal and paid me with food and new movies," said Dean.

"What movies?"

"Ones exclusive to his parallel," shrugged Dean.

The minute Sam watched the 'Secret Angel' series, the first thing that came out of his mouth to his brother was "Think he could get us the rest?"

The DVDs Gabriel had given alternate Dean was his autographed copies of Jade's Raziel movies. All of them.

(Gabriel would find a booming trade with that Dean involving Jade's work, including the book series, in exchange for the portable versions of his pet dog's gas problem. Which he found _hilarious_.)


	23. Chapter 23

"Has anyone seen Jade?" asked Lucifer.

The only thing he saw was a new massive tiger skin rug in the living room, which was odd because Jade hated those things. She disliked the idea of killing an animal when it wasn't for food.

Gabriel snorted, as did Dean and Sam.

Lucifer went to walk on the rug, but noticed everyone giving him a panicked look.

"What?"

"You sure you want to step on that tail?" said Dean carefully.

"When did Jade get a new rug?"

There was a sudden snort beneath him. Lucifer paused. Then looked down.

"Uh, Luci? Jade doesn't like killing animals for pelts, remember?" said Gabriel slowly.

That was when Lucifer noticed the rug had somehow flipped over to it's side.

"What..."

There was a loud snore from the 'rug'. Lucifer looked at Gabriel incredulous.

"Jade?"

"Jade's primary animal form. Should have seen Dean's face when he stepped on her tail and she got up and knocked him over with a growl," snickered Gabriel.

"He nearly shit himself when he realized it was alive!" snickered Sam.

Dean growled at his brother.

"You agreed not to speak about that."

"Dean, your pants had a suspicious wet spot in the front," deadpanned Sam.

That was the last straw. Dean tackled his brother and started tickling him. Fen, Sleipnir and Jor quickly followed.

There was a roar, and Jade immediately piled on top of all of them.

"So her primary form is a massive white tiger?" said Lucifer to Gabriel.

Ever since he started dating Jade and Gabriel had brought his children to the house, she had been slowly becoming less cynical.

In the words of Gabriel, Jade was finally getting all the love and attention she had been denied since her parents were murdered. So if she wanted to act like a big kid around his, he didn't have a problem with it.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" asked Gabriel.

Lucifer gave him a dry look.

"In case you've forgotten Gabriel, arch angels normally don't come down to Earth for a reason. We have to have special vessels, and Nick is falling apart from the inside out," said Lucifer annoyed.

"Then why doesn't Gabriel have that same problem?" asked Sam.

"Unlike my brothers, I made my own vessel. It's less likely to break down, though Micheal doesn't exactly like the idea of an angel making a vessel. Something about how adding a soul to a dead body being wrong," snorted Gabriel.

"Micheal is such an uptight ass," said Lucifer snorting, before he added "Any chance you could do the same for me so I can send this guy on?"

Lucifer did feel somewhat sorry for Nick. His wife and child had been killed shortly before he broke out. It was how he had convinced him to hand over control.

It wasn't long before the kids all piled on top of Jade's back and were riding her like a horse. Though it was also clear she could care less if they did.

* * *

"So Luci, what do you want for your new vessel?" asked Gabriel.

"Do I really look like I care?" asked Lucifer.

"I have a suggestion," said Jade impishly. The minute she heard Lucifer was planning to trade up for one of Gabriel's custom ones, she had dove into her new collections from Japan. Specifically the one called _Jigoku Shoujo_.

Gabriel heard what she thought would be a good vessel and laughed.

"Definitely ironic. You gonna get the black outfit with red tie?" he said chuckling.

She grinned mischievously. She was sure Lucifer would appreciate that particular outfit.

"So do we have that settled?" asked Lucifer. He really didn't care _what_ he looked like.

"Oh yeah. Then again, considering she _is_ your girlfriend and you'll be fending off paparazzi once you make your first public appearance in a couple of months, I guess she should have a say in this," said Gabriel, popping in a cherry sucker.

"What does that mean?" asked Lucifer, eyes narrowing.

"It means you're going to be playing her romantic interest in the next Raziel movie, obviously. Unless you want some random human doing the kiss scene with her," said Gabriel grinning.

Lucifer growled.

"And someone is going to be pranked later for mentioning that. I'm still hedging on whether or not to add it," said Jade rolling her eyes.

"Can we get this over with already?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jade, mind giving me an image to work with? I'm not as familiar as you are with that series," said Gabriel.

Jade shared a few pictures of what she wanted, and Gabriel went to work. It took him four hours, but eventually it was finished.

It took even less time for Lucifer to release his current vessel to where he belonged, and then to take control over the new one.

"This feels strange," said Lucifer.

"Well that's normal. Took me a year before I got used to the fact I was the only one in the vessel first time around. Now I only switch if the custom ones take too much damage," said Gabriel, "On the plus side, you don't need to use Sam anymore, since I set the power output way higher than a normal vessel can take before it starts to corrode."

"It definitely feels looser," admitted Lucifer.

Then he noticed a small issue.

"Why does this vessel only have one eye? And why is the empty one covered by the hair?"

Jade and Gabriel shared a grin.

"We'll show you later. It's not like it'll affect your depth perception and it adds a certain mysterious air to your looks," said Jade.

An hour later Lucifer turned to look at his girlfriend.

"You have _got_ to be joking."

Lucifer was now in a body that looked _exactly_ like Ichimoku Ren, the sword spirit from the _**Hell Girl **_series. However at least now he had an explanation for why the body only had a single eye.

The other was for surveillance. It would be interesting to see if he could duplicate the effect.

Dean, however, had another question.

"Okay, if angels can make their own damn vessels, then why in God's name did you need _us_ to have your fight?!"

"You know that's actually a good question. Why do we need to use human vessels when we can make our own?" asked Gabriel.

"Beats me. Probably Micheal's idea. If we were going to have a fight then why did it have to be Earth? With how much emphasis Father put on humans, then why aren't we having this big battle on an immortal plain that could handle our true forms?" said Lucifer.

Gabriel noticed a spark in Jade's eyes. Looks like she found the perfect backdrop for the next movie.

* * *

"What is she doing?" asked Lucifer.

Jade was on her laptop, eyes glazed and typing furiously.

"Looks like she's using her abilities as the Prophet to get the next script out. It's how she got the first three done anyway," said Gabriel looking.

"Jade's the Prophet?" said Sam, having overheard that remark.

"I thought Chuck was..."

"I don't know _what_ Chuck is, but he's not the Prophet. Though to be fair Jade's powers didn't come in until_ after_ she left England," said Gabriel.

What was left unspoken was that it came into effect after she was kicked out of Heaven.

"And she uses the gift to write movies?" said Lucifer incredulous.

"Hey, Chuck used it to write books," said Dean.

"Besides, all I know about him is that he's deliberately taking heaven's attention off of her. Can you imagine how Micheal would have reacted to the first movie?" asked Gabriel.

Lucifer wasn't the only one who snorted at that. The Winchesters did too.

If Micheal had known Jade was the real Prophet and had turned against Heaven after what Zachariah did, he would have been furious. He probably was anyway since she definitely didn't want to be anywhere near the other angels.

"So how long does she stay like that?" asked Lucifer.

"She will take breaks for food, bathroom, and the occasional nap. But do _not_ give her anything coffee related. She will hex you after," said Sam. He had seen her like this last time, and Dean had been very unhappy when Jade had hexed him when he mistakenly gave her a black coffee.

She drank it, but it wasn't too her taste.

Three days later Lucifer found his girlfriend out cold on top of her closed laptop. Sam took one look at her and snorted.

"And that is a sign that the script is done," he said.

"How can you tell?"

"She did this last time in Bobby's panic room. The minute she finished her script she was out like a light. I'm guessing using her Sight takes a lot out of her."

"And the blond?" Lucifer nodded to the pale-haired blond girl with glazed eyes.

"Hey Luna. One of you mind helping me move the zombie into her room so she can sleep it off?" asked Sam.

Lucifer and Sam maneuvered the exhausted Jade into her bed where she stayed for two full days. By the third she was up and making zombie noises while searching for food. Day four and she was almost back to normal.

Day five and she was hexing Dean for making a mess of her kitchen while he _attempted_ to cook and Gabriel wasn't around to clean up.

"So do we get to see the next script or what?" asked Sam.

Dean was currently stuck as a cat-man, again, and Cas had taken him to another room that was spelled with so many silencing charms that no one would be able to hear screaming from it. Castiel had a real thing for cat-Dean. Just like Dean would admit to having a bad habit of staring after Cas whenever he had his cat ears on.

"Is she back to normal yet?" asked Lucifer. He had vanished for a few days, only stopping by to see if Jade was awake.

"Awake and cursing Dean," confirmed Sam.

So long as Lucifer wasn't trying to turn Sam into his next meat suit, they could stand to be around each other.

"So can we see the new script?"

"Does no one check the printer these days? I always print it out before I close the laptop!"

Sam blinked. Then he realized that yes, there was a fresh pile of papers in the printer.

"I guess we were just waiting for you to say we could read it," said Sam embarrassed.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sam unless otherwise stated I don't care if you happen to read the script before Crowley does. You seem to forget you'll be in the next movie," said Jade.

Sam immediately dove into the script.

"_Redemption_?"

"The main theme is that love can heal almost anything," said Jade. Lucifer hummed while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sam continued reading. It was straightforward enough.

It started out with Lucifer, not Raziel, and his search for the newest arch angel. Him running into his 'true vessel' after Gabriel explains what that is, but also into Eris. Lucifer becoming attracted to the girl who he believes is human but not knowing why.

Seeing Eris dance in a park and falling for her. Then coping with his feelings towards a human.

Lucifer finds Gabriel, who was training Eris in how to use her angel powers without turning into Raziel and he realizes who she is. He leaves, and the focus shifts to 'Raziel' coping with her feelings towards a man she saw while her human self was relaxing. How he reminds her of the angel she betrayed under the orders of Micheal and how she regretted that act ever since.

Sam noted it showed a few hints towards 'Raziel' being in love with Lucifer before the war, but had never acted on it because he was a higher rank.

Raziel and Lucifer once again meet, and they have to contend with what happened during Heaven's civil war and their feelings for each other.

Sam was surprised at how much romantic overtones were in this movie, but then again the fans had been clamoring for a love interest for Raziel for a while now.

The ending was of Lucifer forgiving Raziel in her part of his fall from Heaven, and that he would consider trying to reconcile with his brother when it came to humanity.

Depending on how things went with Micheal, Jade might have to make a third movie on their war against the arch angel in order to prevent him from trying to restart his fight with Lucifer.

"And you had to use the Sight for this?" he said to Jade.

Jade grumbled.

"Only bits and pieces. Like the Horsemen, the Whore of Babylon and the Pagan gods who are ticked off that Lucifer was allowed out," said Jade clutching her drink like a lifeline.

"There's an idea," said Lucifer.

"What?" asked Jade.

"The rings of the Horsemen can reopen the cage I was put in. If there's no other alternative we can just toss Micheal in there until Dad chooses to let him out or someone opens it up," said Lucifer.

"Considering you're more open to the idea of ignoring humanity and he's still geared up to enslave it? I still can't believe the devil is more reasonable than heaven," snorted Sam.

"And I find it hard to believe that a baby arch angel had to go into hiding with my creations just because some seraph got too lazy to do his own damn job," Lucifer sniped back.

Jade sighed. While Sam and Lucifer could tolerate being around each other, they also had an annoying habit of getting into sniping contests. It was like watching a tennis match listening to them one-up each other.

And the only way to get them to shut up was for their respective partners (Gabriel and Jade respectively) to drag them off. Sam would walk with a limp and Jade would turn her boyfriend into a total cuddle buddy after a heavy snogging session.

Until the Apocalypse was put on permanent hold, Lucifer wasn't getting any further than that.


	24. Chapter 24

"Jade, you are easily the best cash cow and employee I've ever had..." started Crowley.

"But?"

"But sometimes I really, really hate you," deadpanned Crowley. This was one of those times.

The reason why Crowley was less than pleased was because they had just finished getting the box office hits from the _last_ Raziel movie and it would be at least three months for people to really start begging for the next.

Which meant that if they started going into filming now after she finished the script, then the fans would feel as if the fourth movie were rushed.

"We can always store it in that safe you insisted I add to the house, but never bother to use," said Jade.

"We're going to have to, otherwise there's a risk it would leak."

"On the plus side, you can leak that the fourth movie is going to have more romance than any of the first three movies. I did hint towards a romantic interest for Raziel/Eris," said Jade helpfully.

"Or better yet I let pictures of your new boyfriend out and let the paparazzi go insane trying to find anything on him. That out to be hilarious," said Crowley, good mood returning.

Considering she had based Lucifer's current vessel on an obscure horror anime, it was unlikely they would find _anything_. But it would be fun to see the idiots chase their tails like they did when they tried to find something on Gabriel, Jade and Crowley himself.

* * *

Jade was not in a good mood. She had forgotten to add the usual privacy spells, so now they were having to deal with the cameras going off while she was on one of her rare dates with Lucifer.

Or as she insisted on calling him to keep people from figuring out who he really was, Luke.

"So how long do you think it will take them to figure out I'm your boyfriend?" asked Lucifer amused.

"Considering you just told the numerous paparazzi trying to covertly take pictures of us?" said Jade dryly.

She discreetly checked the phone Crowley had made her buy. Sure enough, there were already pictures of her and Lucifer on the website.

"And here comes your overprotective brothers," snorted Lucifer.

The twins and the Winchesters had all discreetly found a place to order while keeping an eye on the two. Jade was so pranking them all when they got home.

Still, she was going to enjoy her pizza dammit!

"I still don't get what's so fascinating about this food," said Lucifer. This...pizza...was alright, but not so great to the extent Jade was so clearly enjoying it.

Jade wasn't the only one who twitched.

"Next you'll tell me you don't get what the big deal about chocolate is," she said.

"I don't."

Her twitch was rampant now. Had Lucifer been paying attention he would have been amused by the message she immediately sent Gabriel over the arch angel line. It went along the lines of this.

_Gabriel, Lucifer is dissing chocolate and pizza. We must convert him or die trying._

Gabriel, who had been relaxing with the kids, went ramrod straight in horror. Lucifer didn't know the greatness that was chocolate? That was as close to blasphemy as it could get in his personal opinion.

* * *

"So what set this off?" asked Dean, eying the massive amounts of sweets and generally unhealthy food in the house.

"Lucifer does not know the joys of chocolate. We must convert him or else!" said Gabriel fervently.

"Give me chocolate or death!" said Jade in agreement.

"They've gone insane, and they're trying to drag us into it," said Sam deadpan.

"Dude, it's chocolate," said Dean. It was great, but he wasn't a fan of chocolate pie.

"Do you really want to hear what he said about pie?" asked Jade.

"I take everything bad I've said about you. To the junk food!" said Dean immediately.

"Eh, what the hell," said Sam before he went with his brother to the kitchen. Like Sam, Jade was a rather healthy eater. Though she was not a big fan of salads like him.

"We have a problem," said Castiel.

"What?" asked Dean, getting a piece of pie.

"Someone just sent Anna on a mission to force Dean to say yes. She's currently in the past trying to kill your parents," said Castiel.

Dean almost choked on his pie.

"She _what_?"

"Who or what is Anna?"

"She's an angel who chose to rip out her own grace so she could learn more about humans. She got it back, but last I checked she was in serious trouble with the Host," said Castiel.

Because he had been 'assigned' to Jade, he had only heard the bare bones of what happened from Dean and Sam.

Lucifer snorted.

"Sounds like she pissed of Micheal and Zachariah."

"Can one of you take them into the past to stop her?"

"Lucifer would be a better idea...or perhaps you two should go and disguise yourselves as Sam and Dean?"

"Has Anna encountered Castiel at all since he's been converted to Earthborn?" asked Lucifer.

"Not as far as I'm aware. Why?"

"Then she won't recognize Raziel, and I don't remember her at all."

"Wonder how bad she was brainwashed," said Jade.

"Who cares?" said Gabriel.

"So how does this work exactly? I've used Time Turners once..." said Jade.

"Just hang onto me. Now, is that transformation fully in place?"

"Why am I Dean again?" asked Jade.

"Because Anna is aware that Dean and Castiel are mated together, so it won't draw suspicion if you carry him around," said Lucifer patiently.

"What's that crack about us being mated?!" said Dean. This was the first he heard about that!

"What, you thought that was just a plain hickey?" laughed Gabriel. Sam looked uncomfortable, and did not meet his brother's eyes.

"You knew?!" hissed Dean. Some of the cat traits remained, despite the fact he wasn't one at the moment.

"Um...Gabriel might have explained about it when I commented on how weird it was seeing you with the hickey for once?" said Sam sheepishly.

"Cas, you are one dead cat when I get my hands on you..." growled Dean.

Gabriel snorted.

"Like a known man-whore is going to withhold from the best lay of his life. We've _heard_ your screams Dean-o, and there's a reason the kids usually sleep next to Jade when he's not around," said Gabriel.

"I thought the rooms were spelled?"

"They are. Your..._begging_ however, is louder than it can silence," said Jade amused.

Dean went beat red. They _heard_ him?!

"Look, it just means that you're off limits according to the other angels. Hell, Sam let Gabriel do it to him when the sugar nut explained it to him," said Jade.

"Sammy?" said Dean.

"Hey, at least mine explained before I got turned into some random animal for a week!" said Sam defensively.

"Guys? Angel trying to off the idiots before they're born?" said Gabriel.

"I want video of their arguing for when we get back. And you have permission to order pizza while we're gone, because there is no way in heaven I am letting _any_ of you cook in MY kitchen," said Jade flatly.

As one, Dean, Sam and Gabriel all flinched. Jade was highly territorial about her kitchen. The last time Dean tried to cook she nearly castrated him.

Lucifer pulled them into the past. Fortunately Dean had shared his interactions with his mother from last time.

Time to deal with a brainwashed idiot.

* * *

"Well?" asked Dean two days later.

"Micheal is apparently as bad as Anna was," said Lucifer, "Someone is tampering with the angels in heaven."

"Say _what_?!" said Gabriel.

"He recognized me pretty damn fast, but he nearly dragged Raziel back home when he didn't recognize her. When I fought him off I felt something clouding his grace. I think someone is tampering with the higher angels," said Lucifer flatly.

"We had to clear Cas' grace up from whatever was done to him," said Raziel in disgust. If she ever found out who messed with Cas, they'll _wish_ Lucifer had gotten to them first.

"Wait, does this mean Micheal might be a victim too?" asked Dean.

"It means that instead of throwing him in the cage I broke out of, we'll ask dad to dump him in a random human until he gets his head from out of his ass," said Lucifer annoyed.

"Well we do know one thing for sure. It wasn't Zachariah's doing. Anything he did would have been destroyed when I blew him into chunks," said Raziel.

"Yeah...his work would have disappeared by now."

"So anything interesting happen?"

"You mean aside from us starting a food fight with Crowley?" said Dean grinning.

"Pictures. Now."

Jade grinned at the pictures of Crowley covered in pie and other junk food.

"Please tell me you have multiple copies of this," said Jade. Sam held up a memory card. It was from his digital camera.

Jade cackled.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh dear god... Gabriel, WHY?" said Jade in horror.

Everywhere was red and pink. It was pure hell. It reminded her of that damn lecher Lockhart and those damn dwarves he hired.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" asked Dean when he came in.

Jade's eyes weren't just twitching. They were entirely too calm.

"Right. Sam, grab Gabriel."

Sam put Gabriel into a bear hug. There was no escape.

"Uh... Jade? What are you doing?" asked Gabriel.

"The only sane thing I can."

"And what's that?" asked Dean entirely too amused.

"Why turn him into a girl of course! If he thinks I'm going to let him decorate _my_ house in these god-awful decorations, then he has to pay," said Jade with a far too innocent smile.

"You are evil. I like it!" said Dean cackling.

"Oh no. Not again! Not after what happened last time!" said Gabriel trying to escape. Sam held firm. So long as it was _Sam_ who held him tightly, Gabriel couldn't break free. A benefit of being marked by Gabriel himself.

Gabriel's grace couldn't touch him. A fact Jade was more than aware of.

Mostly because Lucifer had told her the benefits of angels marking those that proved worthy of it. She was still debating on what hers would be...especially since Dean's was a rather distinct hand print from where Cas had pulled him out of hell.

"Can angels even get pregnant?" asked Dean.

"We're sexless," said Lucifer flatly, "So depending on the vessel that would be a yes. From what I understand Gabriel had to give birth to Sleipnir in a female vessel before."

"Hold up! What if I told you the location of a Horseman?" said Gabriel panicked.

"Then you might get a reprieve from what Sam is going to do to you later, but you're still going to pay," said Jade.

"Famine! His last known whereabouts is close to a known area of a cupid!" said Gabriel.

Lucifer snorted.

"That does sound like something he would pull. Kill the couples marked and make it look like a cupid gone rogue. The problem is that I can't help you get the rings, since getting them would open up the cage again," said Lucifer.

"Wait, cupids are real?"

"One of the lowest angels out there. That bit about cupid being the son of Aphrodite and Ares is a lode of crap," said Gabriel.

The angels deliberately did not mention the other fact that all cupids were considered the nudists of heaven.

(All those hippies had to go somewhere!)


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh...my...god..." said Jade, before she bust a gut laughing her ass off.

Castiel had, after clearly being corrupted by Gabriel, taken pictures of Dean's expression when he was hugged by a cupid. Same with Sam.

Jade had wisely hung back until the cupid was done greeting the boys.

"So, are you the one responsible for the recent deaths?" asked Jade bluntly.

The cupid took one look at her and practically vibrated where he was standing. Jade forced herself to keep her eyes above the waist.

"You're Raziel! The new arch angel! Everyone in heaven is buzzing about you!" he said eagerly.

"What?"

Castiel coughed uncomfortably.

"Your movies have apparently garnered attention from the host. Several of the lesser know guardian angels have been getting work because you've spread the word about them, and as a result they're starting to favor you over the older angels," he said not looking her in the eye.

Jade's eye twitched.

"Are you telling me I now have to avoid fans both on Earth and heaven?" she said twitching.

"I'm saying that once a proper system is set up you might have to deal with more angels. Especially if Micheal will accept the fact that now there are Earthborn angels as well as heavenly..." said Castiel.

As far as they've been able to tell, there were now two types of angels. Those that drew on divine energy, or Grace that were ascended beings, and those that drew on the natural energies of the planet they were on.

Jade, or Raziel rather, could do both. And Castiel was quickly learning to adapt to this secondary energy and become an Earthborn.

The biggest hassle it seemed, was the vessels.

Lucifer had flippantly suggested they make Gabriel do it, since he seemed to be the only one of them who had any idea of how to pull it off.

"On the plus side, the more the angels like you the more likely they will ignore Micheal," said Dean grinning.

"They already are," muttered Castiel.

"We're getting off track. Are you the one responsible for the recent deaths or not? We've found sigils in the hearts of those who've died," asked Jade.

"All I do is mark those who have the highest probability of staying together. I have no idea why they're dead," said the cupid.

"Well, at least we've confirmed it wasn't an angel's doing. Coincidentally do you have a name?"

"Bob."

Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course. It stood to reason that some angels would have such boring names.

"Well Bob, do try to keep up the good work, and pick the couples carefully. Just because someone looks compatible doesn't always mean it will end well," said Jade looking him in the eye.

"You got it, Commander Raziel!" said Bob saluting her. Dean and Sam stared for a moment.

Both of them had the exact same thought.

_'Jade is really, really scary sometimes...'_

Once they left, Dean said the first thing that came to mind.

"Jade, you really freak me out sometimes."

"That was kind of weird, even for you," agreed Sam.

"Actually that was the best way she could have gone about it. To be honest the lower angels have been wanting to meet Raziel ever since they realized she was the reason why the less well known ones were starting to get more work again," said Castiel.

"So she's really, really popular in heaven too?" said Sam grinning.

Jade _hated_ the fame she had for being an actress. She went under several charms just to be treated like a normal person...mostly because she knew full well if she didn't she would be swamped within seconds.

"How much you wanna bet that once we get a system in place your boyfriend would be dealing with a major backlog of angels wanting to learn more about humans?" grinned Dean.

"Shut up Dean," said Sam rolling his eyes...though he was blushing. He had yet to come to terms with the fact he was dating another guy. In public anyway.

"So if it's not the cupid, what else could it be? Nothing we've found really points to famine," said Dean.

"Maybe he hasn't reached this town yet. Remember what Luc said about him? He can reach targets from several miles out if he targets a specific aural link...like a cupid marking his targets," said Jade.

This was actually the first time she had ever been on a hunt. She was usually the one who patched up the brothers _after_ a hunt.

"Where are Hati and Skoll?" asked Sam.

"They're with the kids. An extra level of protection since I'm with you three," said Jade. She fiddled with her necklace. For some reason she was really starting to feel warm and it had nothing to do with the weather.

"I wonder how popular she would be when the angels finally start showing up to be in her garrison!" grinned Dean.

"It's already bad enough that she has the entire magical society of Europe in love with her," smirked Sam, getting in on the heckling. It was so rare that they got to tease Jade and get away with it.

"Be quiet you idjits. Or do I really need to remind you that both of you have developed fan clubs of your _own_ after that thrice-damned convention?" said Jade snidely.

Both brothers winced at the same time. They had tried very, very hard to forget about that. Jade wasn't going to let them tease her though...she was relentless in reminding them what else that convention had brought down on the brothers.

"Or should I mention the _countless_ Wincest sites that now have much more accurate pictures of you two doing the deed?" cackled Jade.

Dean and Sam winced. It was bad enough when the fan girls were fantasizing based on written descriptions of the brothers. It was infinitely worse now that they had _pictures_ of said brothers that they could base their fan art on.

Jade wasn't the only one openly amused by the insanity of the fans. She had lost track of the number of times Gabriel started cackling whenever he found a new fan art picture of his boy toy. Or whenever he found a new Wincest picture.

Though to be fair, there were now some pictures of Dean and Cas since Chuck started to hint that the two had a thing for him.

Jade couldn't wait for the fans to find out Gabriel was dating Sam.

* * *

Sam was getting really worried. Jade was acting strangely since they ran into that cupid, and he didn't think it was the angel's doing.

She was acting, for lack of a better word, horny.

Which, when one considered Jade's past and personality, was really out of character for her. At this point Sam was just thankful that she apparently viewed the three of them as family and therefor completely off limits.

Jade didn't care about same gender relationships, but she did have certain boundaries she would never tolerate. Incest was one of them.

"You know what, I've had it. I'm calling the house," said Dean.

Jade had gone into her primary animal form and was lying between the beds, but it was pretty clear from the way she was acting that something was very wrong. Even Cas had been affected, though his seemed to be food based for some reason. Dean had already snagged a few burgers off of him.

"_Loki's house of love, the great and powerful Loki speaking," _said Gabriel cheerfully.

"Not now Gabe, we have a situation. Jade's acting really off and she's more agitated than normal."

"_Acting off _how_ exactly?"_

Sam took the phone and said bluntly "She's acting horny, and it's really starting to freak us out."

There was a long pause before Gabriel repeated incredulously _"_Jade_ is acting_ horny_?"_

"We're just glad she considers us off limits," admitted Dean. There was a low growl when Cas got too close to her, one that Gabriel definitely heard.

"_I'm sending Luc your way. He might be able to keep her from attacking anyone...or jumping them. Frankly I'm leaning more towards the first one,"_ said Gabriel.

"Tell him to hurry," said Dean.

Lucifer arrived ten minutes later, and took one look at Castiel and Jade.

"This is Famine's work. Since he's clearly targeting an angel's aural frequency they're being hit rather hard right now. It's only going to get worse once he's actually here," he said without hesitation.

"Can Cas help with this or will he had to be on lockdown like her?" asked Dean.

Lucifer looked at Castiel.

"Since his addiction seems to be food based he should be somewhat fine to hunt Famine...provided they don't figure out what he's attracted to first. Jade however is definitely going on lock down until you get Famine's ring. And one piece of advice? Don't let your brother near demon's blood."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, wondering why Lucifer was looking at him specifically.

"Ruby's job, before she was...liquidated...was to get you hooked on demon's blood. If you get any into your bloodstream now, combined with Famine's power it will turn into a full blown addiction, one that has a rather nasty withdrawal."

"At least we have some warning. So if we deal with the demons can you take out Famine?" Dean asked his brother.

"Sounds like a plan to me," shrugged Sam.

"We'll leave Jade to you, since she's less likely to rip you to shreds," said Dean.

"Jumping you, however, seems to be very likely," said Sam dryly.

"At this point she could really use some stress release. Maybe she'll be less catty after this," said Dean smirking.

The brothers were of the not-so-vocal opinion that Jade needed to get laid. Badly. She was twenty-six and the only person she had ever gone out with was Lucifer (and Sam, if you count her vacation with him). The stress of being around so many angels, dealing with the apocalypse, and her fans was slowly getting to her. Sure, being around the kids was great and helped to even out her personality, but she needed something to relieve all that tension before she snapped.

Crowley, for once, completely agreed with the hunters, but wasn't stupid enough to say as much within earshot of his favorite witch-turned-angel.

The minute the Winchesters (plus one cat around Dean's shoulder) left, Jade switched back. Lucifer actually shivered at the look in her eyes.

Sam and Dean hadn't been overstating her reaction to Famine's presence. If anything they were _under_stating it.

* * *

Sam all but crashed onto the bed, exhausted. The only thing he wanted to do now was head to the house, relax in Jade's sinfully good spa-tub thing for a few hours, and then let Gabriel work out the kinks. Dean was of a similar opinion, only he just wanted to curl up next to Cas in cat form.

After so many times being pranked into a cat's body, he had grown to like it. So Gabriel tweaked his aura so that he could be considered a hedgewitch. Enough so that he could do it without deliberately pissing off Jade. As a result, occasionally they could find Dean and Cas curled up next to each other on the couch.

The only downside to this was the fact that now, whenever Dean really, really pissed off Jade, she would put him into the most _embarrassing_ matching outfits. Ones that would have Sam unable to look at his brother's cat form without nearly dying of laughter.

Suddenly the two heard a noise that had them both pause in what they were doing.

"Do you hear that?" asked Dean. There was a strangely amused glint in his eyes.

"It's about damn time," said Sam.

"What's about damn time?" asked an evil voice.

"Wait, if that's not..." said Dean, realizing Jade was in the room smirking at them. She held up a tape recorder...one that was playing the sounds of someone doing a little mattress dancing.

The two winced. Lucifer outright laughed at their downfallen expression.

"You really thought I would let her first time be in some crappy motel like this?" he snickered.

"We figured with how horny she was acting..." started Sam, but Jade cut him off.

"I hate to break it to you two idjits, but the only thing Famine did was kick-start my Marauder heritage. You two just got pranked," she smirked.

She might have been a little horny, but she was feeling more mischievous than anything and frankly the idea of outpranking Gabriel was just the thing to set off Famine's weird effect on angels at the moment. She had forgotten how fun it was to do a massive prank on others.

When Gabriel heard the real reason she had been acting so weird, he couldn't help but bust a gut laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

"Remind me again why I am doing this?" said Lucifer.

After the incident with Famine and the Whore of Babylon (who was horrified when Sam's less than amused boyfriend showed up to stab her) Crowley finally started the production of the fourth Raziel movie.

Which meant that the Winchesters would have to deal with being on set in between the major hunts.

Though the last hunt they went on had them both glad to be dealing with make-believe instead of reality. Finding out that God not only was aware of what was going on but had no intention of getting involved had come as a blow to their moral.

Jade didn't have the heart to tell them just yet that God had been on the set during the last movie. Or that all the angels that lived with her were well aware of where he was and that he was unable to be of any real use. He already pushed the limits of what he could do by making Raziel into a true angel.

"Because the sooner we get this movie done with, the easier it will be to try and get Micheal off his ass," said Gabriel flatly.

To be fair, it was only the first month of shooting and they had already recreated two of the hunts the brothers had dealt with. Even if it only recently happened a week ago.

Jade though Lucifer was doing really well, considering her army of wardrobe and make-up artists nearly pounced on him like they did Dean. She had to go in and rescue him after an hour, because she could sense he was getting increasingly agitated.

Crowley had his own surprise for Jade. One the brothers (and Gabriel) were in on.

Even Chuck was in on this one. Though only Gabriel knew why Chuck was overly amused about the fact that he had to be the one to say the rites.

Crowley had even started dropping hints on the site about what he was planning, and the feedback was through the roof...especially once people saw the one 'playing' Lucifer.

People were already eager to see the new movie since Jade had mentioned Raziel was finally getting a boyfriend.

What Jade didn't know was that Crowley had already filed the paperwork (with Lucifer's permission) to make Lucifer her husband. Because she never followed her fan site during a shoot, she wouldn't know until Crowley sprung it on her.

It was Crowley's way of paying her back for all the business and amusement she brought his way.

Well, that and revenge for a few pranks she had played on him over the years.

Finally Lucifer went out to the park they had closed off for the shoot. One of the things that the fans loved about Jade's _Secret Angel_ series was that most of it wasn't acting, and that they went for realism.

On the plus side, most of the video crew had figured out Jade was magical, or had been let in on the secret after the second movie.

Lucifer waited by the tree while Jade walked backwards, eyes never leaving an overly amused Sam. Nearby Dean and Castiel were playing with the trio of brothers, since Hel was busy and the twins were still keeping Gabriel's ex-wife from finding him.

Sigyn was _pissed_ with Gabriel for some reason. Probably because of something he did before, or for replacing her.

Or, as Jade said flippantly, for having his brother off Odin for him.

Watching Jade dance in the park, Lucifer felt his breath catch. She really was beautiful and so innocent when she danced. Lucifer said his lines, and then left with a pensive look on his face.

A few hours later Jade spoke to Gabriel about the man she saw during one of her moves, and how he seemed so familiar.

"_Really Razi? You just happened to see someone familiar?"_ said Gabriel amused.

"_I mean it Gabriel. If I didn't know any better I would swear it was another angel!"_ said Raziel nervous.

"_Please. So long as Micheal believes I have a handle on the recently awakened arch angel he won't come near you. He _hates_ sending angels to Earth, because half the time they prefer it here!" _Gabriel laughed.

"_I can't _imagine_ why," _said Jade sarcastically.

She could vaguely hear Crowley on the outside trying very hard not to laugh and failing.

"_So who do you think it was?"_

"_I said he looked familiar, not that I remember which. My memory was obscured by the humanity, I'm still getting pieces back,"_ said Jade annoyed.

"_Think back Raziel. He had to stick in your mind for some reason. And Micheal wouldn't let just anyone near his vessel."_

Jade sat down and began to think. She had seen the man at a distance, but he was so familiar and for some reason he refused to leave her mind.

"_He was rather cute, but he seemed kind of sad. Like he had been betrayed once before in a big way. And there was something in his eyes that just bothered me,"_ said Jade calmly. It was evident she was trying to think.

"_And? Anything that really sprung out on you?"_

"_He didn't feel like a seraph. In fact, if I had to guess he almost feels like... you."_

"_Me?"_

"_He really felt like you, which was probably why I remembered him."_

"_Well that's odd, because the only other arch angel that would be on Earth right now when the Apocalypse is already underway would be..."_

"_Would be?"_

"_Lucifer."_

The director called it cut. That was the perfect place to cut out the scene.

"Alright, Luke and Jade, get ready to do the flashback. Loki, take five," said Eric grinning.

Lucifer and Jade went to get something to drink. They were mostly doing small cut scenes from before the first movie, which meant it would require a little digital magic later.

Lucifer was just glad these were small pieces, which could be pumped out a few a day. These were mostly to emphasize that there had been a connection before the betrayal. It also made Lucifer wonder what would have happened if Raziel had actually been around during that time. If he still would have fallen into the cage.

Gabriel was enjoying his hot chocolate while his kids stole the hearts of the crew. They adored the 'little pagans' as Lucifer and Crowley flippantly called them. Sam, once his part was over with, joined the nerds (as Dean liked to call them) while Dean kept half an eye on the kids...with Cas in his cat form around his neck.

By this time, everyone knew Castiel and Cas the cat were the same thing. They didn't know about Dean being able to turn into a cat though.

Jade and Lucifer were able to get most of the minor scenes out of the way, with Gabriel showing up occasionally to be the sounding board for Raziel about her feelings for Lucifer.

By next week, they would be doing the scene where Lucifer finally realizes what 'Eris' was and then having him doing a little stalking to find out she was the same angel who betrayed him.

What Jade _didn't_ know was that the 'fake' marriage near the end before they run into Death was going to be real. Needless to say Gabriel was trying very hard not to crow about that little prank. He had actually gotten Crowley some rather good scotch for pulling that off under his favorite witch's nose. He couldn't wait to see Jade's reaction to the news.

The irony was that the only one unaware that the wedding would be real was Jade. Even Lucifer was peripherally aware of it...mostly because Gabriel had explained it as their Father giving him the blessing to be bonded to Raziel and leave the 'Heavenly' host to join the Earthborn. Gabriel was already on his way to converting into an Earthborn angel, just so he could stay with Sam.

* * *

This was the one scene everyone in the crew was waiting for. Yesterday Crowley had tricked Jade into signing the marriage license, and Chuck had been 'ordained' and could legally marry people. Something that those in the know found highly ironic considering _who_ Chuck really was.

If Jade suspected anything, she kept her mouth shut. Though she did wonder why Crowley had brought such an 'official' looking paper to the movie, or why it had vanished shortly after.

Chuck looked rather nervous being on camera, but he kept up appearances. Crowley had been particularly smug when he mentioned to the fans that the 'wedding' in the movie was actually real, but that Jade Night would be unaware of it until _after_ she saw the end credits.

Unsurprisingly it made the fans even more ravenous for the next movie.

"Exactly _why_ did you get a wedding dress in my size? I know we go for realism..." asked Jade in the tent.

Crowley smirked, but kept his eyes diverted from Jade.

"That my little witch, is my big surprise."

"If you even think of doing one of those _Carrie_ deals I promise you will make your life an even worse hell than Dumbledore's is at the moment," she warned.

Crowley shivered. Dumbledore was currently suffer...er, enjoying...his retirement in a nice community. Full of children younger than ten. All of whom came from deeply religious families. Who have at some point been destroyed by magic. And who considered homosexuality a deep and grave sin worthy of death.

And if Jade just _happened_ to bring Gellert Grindlewald to enjoy his former lovers punishment, well, who was going to say no to her?

She had basically turned Dumbledore's life into something close to hell, but there was no chance of salvation. Ever. Gabriel had even gone so far as to slap one of those thrice-cursed collars like the one Zachariah had put on Jade to insure the goat bastard didn't slip through the cracks.

Let it never be said that Jade wasn't thorough in getting her revenge.

"Do I really look that stupid to you?" asked Crowley somewhat offended.

"You're right. You're smart enough not to be within blast range if you were planning to do something as idiotic to your favorite witch. But I still don't see why we're doing all the bells and whistles for an actual wedding for a movie," said Jade.

"Again, it's a surprise."

"At this point, I might as well invite Death in to the movie," snorted Jade.

Crowley choked on his coffee.

"Please tell me you're kidding about that," said Crowley, almost begging.

"I'm sure he'd be just as amused to play himself as Gabriel was," said Jade not listening to him.

"Do you want everyone on set to die?!"

"No, but I thought he might enjoy being seen without people dying off," said Jade rolling her eyes. If he reacted badly to that, she was almost tempted to tell him who Chuck actually was.

Nah, better to wait until after the movie when they could borrow one of the better cameras...and when he was drinking something appropriately hot to spill on his lap from shock. Chuck would probably get a kick out of Crowley's reaction.

Jade chuckled evilly and Crowley, who was one of the few who was well versed in her evil amused noises, backed away slowly. Somehow he had a feeling this would bite him in the ass.

When the wedding march played, Jade walked out. She was really suspicious when she saw her family there, but decided to keep up appearances because of the cameras.

"You look absolutely beautiful Raziel," said Lucifer.

"You don't look half bad yourself. Though I have to admit, this is quit suspicious, having Sirius and the others here," she said, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not spoiling the surprise," chuckled Lucifer.

"Bully," she said teasing.

Jade paid half a mind to Chuck, but she was starting to put things together. Still, it wasn't like this was legit...if it was, they would have an actual priest here.

But the whole thing would niggle at the back of her mind for weeks after.

Finally Lucifer was kissing her and everyone was cheering. She decided to just pretend it really was their wedding because everything was perfect.

And thanks to a distraction Gabriel just happened to throw in heaven, not even Micheal was going to spoil it.

He was doing damage control from yet another one of those strange bombs Gabriel got from an alternate Earth. One where Dean wasn't a total ass and apparently could turn into some Disney creature.

Even the reception was great. Jade actually had a great time, and hoped her real one was this fun. She completely missed the smirks on Gabriel and Crowley's faces.

* * *

"This is the final scene of the day people! A few more and we'll send it off to production!" said Eric.

Jade felt relief.

"Jade, who is that?" asked Dean warily.

"That, Dean, is Death. Lucifer found him in Chicago and offered to let him play himself in the movie. Apparently Death found it just as amusing as Gabriel did. Also there was something about my family's cloak, but I didn't get that part," said Jade.

The man looked like a creepy mortician. He also had a ring that looked similar to Famine and War, except it was missing a stone.

Death walked over to Jade.

"Did you bring your father's cloak?" he asked. It sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"Here it is. Though why on Earth would you want it?"

"I agreed to give the brothers items. I said nothing about reclaiming them from their descendant. And Lucifer said that only someone who was once mortal can return the others," said Death flatly.

"Wait, you mean that tripe story about the Deathly Hallows was _real_?" she said incredulous.

Death nodded.

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can you keep your effect on humans to a minimum? I really don't want the cops down on our ass because of random deaths," she said flatly.

"Because my power is currently halved thanks to the fact I gave away the Hallows, that should be doable. So what possessed the current Prophet to turn her back against Heaven?"

"Zachariah was a monumental asshole and his death was far too quick for my tastes," she replied equally flat.

"Ah. He always was a self important jumped up feather brain," said Death before he added "So how does this work?"

"The idiots run into you with me tagging along, and you basically hand over the ring to them. It's up to you whether it's your real one or not," she replied immediately.

"And 'Chuck'?" asked Death, raising an eyebrow.

"He wrote the series, and he found it amusing to join in. If only because Crowley has yet to figure out who he actually is."

Even the Winchesters had figured out Chuck wasn't human, solely because their respective 'Guardian angels' were so amused by the fact he was hiding as a Prophet.

"Hmm. I think I shall stick around until this is over with," said Death. This movie amused him, mostly because the little Earthborn had been daring enough to bring him in to play 'Death' as a joke...and to give her manager a near heart attack the second he realized who he was.

Death hadn't been that amused by a demon in centuries.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the final scene of the movie, when Lucifer takes Raziel on a very romantic date and openly forgives her for her part in his betrayal.

Jade didn't know whether or not to continue the series, as she was so rich from the current ones that she could retire and never have to act ever again.

However somehow she had the feeling that just because they averted one disaster from happening that her brothers weren't entirely out of the clear just yet.

If need be she could do a sequel once the next crisis started.

Chuck was already doing the next book...with an extra addition. Erika Black.

He was going back to clean house, so to speak, and to spread the word that he was not against the angels switching to Earthborn if they wanted to learn more about humanity. Though he was going to find out who was manipulating Micheal and the others.

Micheal would go on probation as a human until his mortal death, as punishment for allowing Zachariah to do so much damage to the true Prophet. He was _not_ happy about the seraph hurting Jade as much as he did.

Lucifer didn't mind the cameras. Like Jade, he was now only peripherally aware of their existence. Because Jade rarely had a script for those playing themselves (like Gabriel and the Winchesters) Lucifer acted like he normally would.

He took Raziel to a beautiful scenic outlook, and ignored the fact that the cameramen were zooming in on them both.

"_Raziel, I know that you've suffered for what Micheal put you through. I forgive you for betraying me."_

Raziel, and this was Raziel now, smiled sadly.

"_I only wish that things could have been different. That we could have realized our feelings before things went so wrong. I'm sorry you had to suffer just because Micheal threw you into that nightmarish realm."_

"_I would rather spend eternity here with you on Earth than another day in Heaven without you by my side. It's simply not home without you."_

Raziel kissed Lucifer then, knowing that there was no chance that the brothers would fight now.

Or at least that was what Jade hoped would happen. She didn't know if she could take it if she lost Lucifer.

And with that, the fourth movie was wrapped up. The little ending scene would show Jade and Lucifer going on a much needed honeymoon. Jade had a last second vision of Adam Winchester, the illegitimate son of John Winchester, being brought back, however she decided to forget about adding the last bit, if only because she knew Chuck would be going back home to clean house soon.

Apparently Micheal still wanted to fight, and he was more than ready to bring back a dead innocent to do it. Needless to say Death was rather furious when Jade mentioned it later.

Chuck wasn't too pleased, but did wish her luck in stopping this fight before too many were killed in the crossfire.

* * *

"So why was Adam brought back? Not that I'm complaining mind you, but it's a bad sign," asked Sam confused.

"Apparently Micheal is a bit tired of Dean not agreeing to be his meat suit, so he chose to use Adam instead. Idiot," said Gabriel annoyed.

Said human was currently staring at Jade with stars in his eyes. He was having trouble believing he was in _Jade Night's_ house. All because she had apparently adopted the hunters as her older brothers.

"How the hell did you guys manage to get on her good side?"

"We ran into her on a hunt and she was so amused by the fact we missed a natural witch that she took an interest in us. Well that and we were her way of annoying her demon manager Crowley," said Sam dryly.

"So what exactly were you idiots keeping from me while we were shooting the fourth movie?" she asked.

"I MISSED THE THIRD MOVIE?!"

"It's on the shelf," said Jade flippantly. Adam was quick to find the third movie and put it in. The kids, always ready for a movie night, had their dad make popcorn and settled in.

"Hold on, Crowley demanded that we call him before we let you see a preview of the credits," said Sam.

In no time at all, the demon was there and grinning evilly.

"What is this?" she asked, watching the credits from the current movie roll. She ignored most of them.

"A reward and partial prank for some of the crap you've put me through over the years," said Crowley. Everyone had cameras aimed at her.

Jade suddenly noticed an added part to the film credits.

She paused the movie and had it slow down. Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You mean it was..."

"Real? And absolutely legally binding?" said Crowley smirking.

"You know just for that I'm calling Chuck in. He wanted to be here when I broke the news on who he is," said Jade. So did Death, but he had left once he gave his ring to Dean and Sam.

It wasn't until the next day that Chuck came, and he was a little nervous.

"What's so special about the Prophet?" asked Crowley. He had an entire steaming cup of coffee, and he had taken a drink when Jade vindictively sprang the truth on him.

"He's actually God on a holiday. As in Gabriel, Castiel and Lucifer's _father_, the one who rules heaven."

Crowley choked on his coffee and started cursing up a storm when he dropped his cup on his lap.

"Are you shitting me?!"

"Nope. Chuck isn't a Prophet, but God himself," said Gabriel grinning.

"How the hell... well if he's not the Prophet then who is?!"

"Jade of course. You didn't think those visions were from some past life thing did you?" said Lucifer amused.

"That...explains so much actually," said Crowley, then he looked at Jade shrewdly "Is this payback for not warning you that your wedding was going to be in the movie?"

"Yes. Though right now I'm finding it highly ironic that he got ordained as a priest just for this, considering _who_ he is," said Jade.

"You're right, that is weird. But do you think you could hold back on the earth-shattering revelations? I don't think I can take much more of this," asked Crowley, whining.

He was allowed to whine dammit! Jade was almost as bad as the damn Winchesters!

"Which reminds me. _Chuck_, were you aware Micheal has brought Adam back to act as his vessel since Dean won't?" said Lucifer.

"He _what_?" said Chuck dangerously.

Lucifer hooked a thumb at the yawning teen coming into the kitchen in search of something to drink.

"Is _he_ aware of this?"

"Mort is not only aware, he's pissed," said Jade.

"It's bad enough he let Zachariah run rampant, but using a civilian just because his real vessel doesn't want to fight his brother? This is past ridiculous," said Chuck.

"So his punishment is unavoidable now?" asked Jade.

Chuck nodded. Micheal was going to be in for it if he tried to take Adam.

* * *

Lucifer had an evil look on his face when he grabbed Jade by the waist and vanished without warning.

Dean was cackling like an idiot, because he had an idea of what Lucifer was up to.

It was about time Jade loosened up.

"Luc, what..."

"Honeymoon. Father already approves of me leaving the heavenly host, and we're legally married by human standards..." said Lucifer smirking.

Jade's eyes widened in understanding. Lucifer wanted to be angel-bonded, like Sam and Gabriel, or Castiel and Dean. She gave him a searing kiss in response.

"I hope the boys will get Micheal's expression when he finds out where God went, and how pissed he is," said Jade.

"Father said he would block Adam's location until we get back, and to have fun," said Lucifer cheekily, "Which means I have all the incentive to have a bit of fun with you."

"And knowing my luck, both of my dads are currently cheering you on," said Jade dryly grinning. She put Gabriel's influence to work, and snapped out of her rather boring outfit into something more appropriate for the Middle East. It was very reminiscent of the outfit Gabriel had put her in as a joke during her vacation with Sam. Judging by the look in her _husband's _eyes, he fully approved.

It was hard to believe she was actually married without being aware of it. She had seen the fan's reactions to the news that Jade was now off the market because of a joke.

Most seemed highly amused by the fact her manager tricked her into marrying her boyfriend during a movie, and nearly all of them were eager to see the wedding itself.

Jade forgot about everything else for a few hours when Lucifer pulled her into their private villa.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. We leave for our much needed time off, and Gabriel nearly gets _killed_ because Kali wanted some payback on her _ex-boyfriend_?!" hissed Jade.

While she was much, much more relaxed now (and had a rather obvious angel bond marking on her back in the form of a wing tattoo that mimicked her real ones) she was not happy learning Gabriel had nearly gotten killed.

"Kali figured out he was Gabriel. Thank god she had the same weakness Dean does," said Sam frazzled.

"What weakness?" asked Jade.

"Puppy dog eyes. It's like his kryptonite," said Sam smirking.

Castiel had brought Fenrir in, and they used the full force of the combined Puppy Eyes of Sam, Cas and Fen. Kali didn't stand a chance against it, which was kind of hilarious.

Gabriel still couldn't believe that his son had kept his ex from killing him...or that he had managed to get nearly every pagan (except those who came from the Norse pantheon) wrapped around his little finger in seconds.

Puppy eyes were a very horrifying weapon.

"Fen, you get to pick dinner for a week," said Jade, looking at the kid who was playing with his brothers.

"Yay!"

* * *

Micheal was confused. He had thought once he sent Adam down he would be able to end this fight with his brother.

Instead Adam drops off the Earth, so to speak, and his brother ends up bonding with the new arch angel.

Finally Micheal located Adam. He would have to move fast if he wanted to end this.

What he got instead was a rather angry God waiting for him.

"_I am disappointed in you Micheal. You should know better than to force a human to act as vessel. And throwing an innocent out of heaven?"_

Micheal flinched. He knew he was repeating the same mistake Zachariah had, but he didn't think his Father would notice. After all, Adam wasn't a magical and he certainly wasn't as cynical or held a grudge like Erika had.

He also wasn't going to hound the boy like Zachariah did.

"_I know for a fact Lucifer has no interest in starting the fight over again. This argument between you has gone on long enough."_

"_What about free will? You aren't allowed to intervene in this dispute, because it would negate the free will you gave us all!"_ said Micheal hysterically.

"I_ did nothing, outside of a little nudge at the right time. The rest was all Raziel, which falls into free will. I did not force her to fall in love with Lucifer, or for him to set aside his anger towards humanity's belief towards me because of it,"_ said God calmly.

"_How could you leave us like that?!"_

"_If you were to grow, then the host would need a chance to spread their wings and make their own mistakes. That the host has made several glaring ones recently is something I will be dealing with soon. I wanted you to _love_ and _protect_ your fellow creatures, not enslave them over an argument that should have blown over years ago,"_ said God irritated.

Micheal felt like crying. He thought he was doing something to make his Father happy. Ending the argument the only way he knew how.

"_Micheal, when Raziel found out you were being manipulated into believing that the only way to end this was through enslaving others and killing Lucifer, she suggested a different punishment. One that will allow you to see your mistakes and learn from them."_

Micheal would submit to his Father. It was all he had ever done. Be a good son, a soldier.

Micheal felt the power of his Father, almost like a warm embrace. It was a feeling he had missed for so long.

"_My son, from here on out you will live out an entire human life. You will learn from your mistakes and when your human shell dies you will have another chance to return home. In time, I can only hope that things will get better."_

"_Can... Can you tell my brother I am sorry?"_

God chuckled.

"_You can tell him yourself. Once you're old enough and are given back your memories Lucifer will come to visit with Raziel. He has no grudge against you Micheal. He's just angry that you threw him into hell just because he didn't like humanity,"_ said God.

Micheal cried, but he felt some peace as God took his soul and put it into a human infant about to be born. His powers would keep the body safe until he was old enough to understand things again. But he would need time to repent for his mistake.

* * *

"So the Apocalypse is officially over?"

"The fight between Micheal and Lucifer is over, yes. But there are going to be more trials to come, and you will be tested. Since I will be trying to find who manipulated Micheal and the others I won't be able to help. But then again, you do have Raziel, don't you?" said Chuck.

"Hey!"

"Let's face it sis, we haven't even seen a fraction of what you can really do, since you stick to the side lines all the time," chuckled Dean.

"I don't like being used as a weapon. I gave up that life when I shoved Erika aside in favor of Jade," she said.

"Who said anything about a weapon? You're our little sister, not something we'd discard. Besides, Lucifer would strangle us both barehanded if we did something stupid like that, if our boyfriends didn't get us first," said Sam.

Dean and Sam hugged Jade, who didn't seem to realize she was crying.

It was funny really. While Zachariah had ruined chance at a life with her parents, she had found a new family all her own, who loved her for all her faults, who wouldn't hesitate to drop what they were doing to comfort her, and would protect her even at the cost of their own happiness.

Gabriel, the closest thing she had to a father since her own died.

Dean, Sam, Fred, George, Fenrir, Sleipnir, Jor, Hel, Vali and Narvi were all her siblings in everything but blood, even if she had yet to meet the other twins. Mostly because Gabriel was damn scared of his ex-wife Sigyn (she wanted to castrate him).

Crowley, Sirius, Remus, and Bobby, her uncles. (Crowley had choked on his coffee when she admitted she viewed him as the annoying uncle who insists on pissing everyone off because his life sucked... Gabriel had almost laughed himself sick hearing that one.)

And of course there was Lucifer. Her husband and partner.

Her life might not have been perfect to start, but she could say with confidence that she wouldn't trade her family for all the gold or power in the world.

Even if angels were the most annoying and self righteous idiots in existence.

* * *

_**Fin~**_

**Holy crap, I actually finished it! Was not expecting this story to actually take off as well as it did.**

**This isn't the end of the Jade Night series, but this story is done. I may or may not make a sequel...if I ever get around to watching season 6 of Supernatural. Or I could send Jade and her family into another series... I'm open to suggestions on where! (THERE IS A POLL ON THE SEQUEL PEOPLE!)**

**Hope you've enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!**


	28. SEQUEL ALERT

TO ALL THOSE INTERESTED, THE SEQUEL TO _JADE ANGEL_ IS OFFICIALLY UP ON THE SITE UNDER THE NAME **_ANGEL AVENGER_****.** IT IS A SUPERNATURAL/AVENGERS CROSSOVER. AGAIN, THE SEQUEL IS UP.


End file.
